Forbidden Love
by Kyoru-Sonamy Fan
Summary: Amy is the Princess of Ice and Sonic is the Prince of Fire. Their Kingdoms have been in war for centuries, but what should happen if they both should meet each other by chance? SonAmy.
1. The Ice Kingdom

**"Forbidden Love"**

Hi peoples :) this is chapter 1 of Forbidden Love. I'm going to make this story very gvery good...and if you have any ideas for it, it will be most appreciated:) on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friends, but I do own Elle the Hedeghog.

**Ice Castle:**

It was a beautiful, clear day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but there was a very cold chill in the air. Amy had just woken up and had a shower and now was going to breakfast in the dining hall. She always had the same thing for breakfast, which was pancakes of course. She was going down the stairs to breakfast when someone jumped out in front of her and gave her the surprise of her life.

"What the!" shouted Amy in surprise.

"Hahaha" laughed Elle. "I got you good Amy".

Amy just glared at her older sister Elle. Elle loved to play jokes on people and she was not the serious type at all. She was very carefree and smiled everywhere she went. Elle was a light violet colour and she had very long quills. She loved her blue dress and she had the most bluest eyes you've ever seen. Amy really envied her.

They were now in the breakfast hall and eating their breakfasts that were prepared for them. Elle was flicking bits and pieces of pancakes at Amy when their father rushed into the room.

"Everyone listen to me right now" said their father very seriously. "Do not go outside, the Fire Kingdom is attacking us with their "Kao".

Amy and Elle just stared at their father.

"Kao?" questioned Amy. "What are they?".

"Creatures that look like birds but a firey look to them" stated their father. "When they come in contact with something they explode leaving a explosion of fire".

"Oh no" said Amy quite panicky. "What if the ice around the castle melts!".

"Don't worry Amy" stated her father calmly. "We've got our warriors out there with our ice cannons firing at them".

"Oh good" said Amy quite relieved.

"But" said Elle in a questioning voice. "Why are they attacking us, what the hell did we do to them?"

"Well Elle" said her father. "Ever since the almighty chaos died, there has been havoc between out two kingdoms".

"Wha..?" said Elle in a dumb voice.

"The King of the Fire Kingdom thought that when chaos died, it was to our doing, but really we had nothing to do with the death of chaos" stated their father.

"Oh, I get it now" said Elle dumbly.

"No you don't" snapped Amy. "But if we didn't do anything, why are they attacking us?".

"They don't believe us" stated her father quite simply. "We've tried to convince them but no avail".

Just as he finished his sentence, a mob of Ice Warriors barged through the door claiming to have got rid of all the Kao. Their father went over to congratulate them and talk to them about the next move they should make against the Fire Kingdom. Amy then ran up to her room. She opened the door walked over to her balcony and looked at the beautiful view. There were snow-capped mountains everywhere and beautiful frosted trees. She loved the endless winter. She couldn't live without it. But there was always one thing she wanted to see. The Fire Kingdom. Just to see what it's like. Just to see the scenery would be enough for her. Sometimes she felt a little trapped in this castle. Never being allowed to go out of the boundaries. She just wanted to see another Kingdom...just for once.

It was now nightime. Amy was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on her door. It was Elle.

"Hi Elle" said Amy.

"Hey Amy" said Elle.

"What's up?" asked Amy.

"Well, you know how like we aren't allowed to go out of the boundaries?" asked Elle.

"Of course I know" stated Amy drearily. "They tell us every single day".

"Yeah well, I actually sneaked out!" said Elle raising her voice a little.

"WHAT!" yelled Amy so loud a servant walking by asked if somthingwas wrong.

"You snuck out!" yelled Amy trying to whisper it a little.

"Yeah, I just had to know what was out there" said Elle with puppy-dog eyes.

"And, what was out there Elle?" said Amy forcefully.

"A huge solid ice wall" stated Elle. "But on the other side is...".

"What what Elle!" said Amy bursting with curiousity.

"The Fire Kingdom!" shouted Elle with excitement.

Amy just stared at her. Could this really be? The Fire Kingdom is right over the top of a great ice wall!

"Elle" said Amy. "I need to get into that Fire Kingdom".

"What!" said Elle under her breath. "But...but you don't know what they'll do to you if thy catch you!"

"You don't even know what kind of creatures live there" said Elle. "They could be hideous monsters!".

"I know the risks" said Amy. "But I need to know that there's something out there that can be explored, I need to know what it's like to be in another Kingdom".

Elle just looked at her with sorrow on her face.

"Please Elle" begged Amy sadly. "Please, help me get into that Kingdom!".

Elle just looked at her. Ever since Amy was little she had wanted to be in a different place, she didn't like being in the same old one. It had always been her dream to see another place. Elle then looked at her eyes and sighed.

"I'll do it" stated Elle. "I-l'll do it for you Amy..".

Amy's eyes lit up and she then screamed for joy. She then hugged her sister so tightly, she heard her gasp for air.

"I don't know how to thank you Elle!" shrieked Amy. "You're the best sister a girl could ever have!".

"Awwwwwwwww shucks Ames" said Elle sympathetically. "That's so sweet".

Elle and Amy laughed and then wished each other good night. Tomorrow, everything was going to change.

**Fire Kingdom:**

Sonic was outside lying on his favourite grassy plains. It was so hot in this Kingdom, everything could've just about melted. Sonic stood up and went inside. His father, was organising the next attack plan on the Ice Kingdom. His father never paid any attention to him at the least. He only paid attention to him if it was to get him in trouble. Sonic disliked his father alot. He missed his mother ever since she passed away. He knew he had to stop living in the past, but it was harder then it seemed. In his Kingdom, he was very well known, and verybody liked him. He always helped the Kingdom out in any way possible. He then got tired of hearing his dad talk, so he went up onto his balcony.

He liked being away from it all. He liked being undisturbed and having privacy. He hated big crowds and no privacy. Then a servant below the balcony shouted up at him.

"Excuse me, Prince Sonic!" shouted the servant.

"Now what" whispered Sonic to himself.

"Your father commands you that you stay inside for the remainder of the afternoon, while we are going to attack the Ice Kingdom" stated the servant.

"What!" yelled Sonic angrily. "I was going to fight in that secret attack!".

"Yes, but this is a direct order from the King himself" stated the servant. "And he expects you to follow through with it".

Sonic got of the balcony and went inside slamming the door closed behind him.

"How could he do this to me!" yelled Sonic to himself. "I'm twice as strong as any of those warriors out there!".

"I hate him so MUCH!" screamed Sonic.

Sonic then collapsed in anger on his bed and fell asleep.

_Dream..._

_Sonic was running towards a forest with trees that were covered with snow. He was trying to find someone, but he didn't know who. He got to what looked like a castle of ice. He then saw his people fighting with silver, glassy warriors. He then heard a girl scream his name. He looked around and saw a girl being beaten by his warriors. He rushed over to her but someone held him back. He was kicking and screaming to get out of the tight grip. He saw the pink hedgehog fall unconcious to the ground. A violet hedgehog then came over and started sobbing over the pink one. Sonic felt like he had seen these people before. He tried to run and save them, but fire surrounded him and everything went black._

Sonic awoke with a start. He was dripping with sweat and he felt cold all over. He remembered how real the dream was and how beautiful that pink hedgehog. She was really beautiful. He looked outside to see it completely dark. He must've been asleep for quite a while. He then cleared his head of all those awful thougths he had in the dream, and went back to sleep.

Well there was chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Ireally want to get lotsa reviews for this story. Oh and before I forget, you should check out ma other story called Hard To Get. It's good I tells ya lol. So anywayz plz plz plz review so I'll get more motivated to update sooner :)


	2. Gone then Caught

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 2

Thanx to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter! I really appreciate it! Well, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle the Hedgehog.

**Ice Castle:**

Amy woke up very early, so early the sun hadn't risen to its full extent. The birds were chirping and a cold morning wind was sweeping through the kingdom. Amy did't get much sleep that night. She was so excited about the adventure she was going to have today. She wanted to see that Fire Kingdom so badly, she couldn't wait. So she decided to go wake Elle up.

She knocked on Elle's door and waited eagerly. No reply. She knocked again. Still no reply. So she banged on the door.

"ELLE!" shouted Amy at the door. "WAKE UP DAMMIT!".

She heard someone on the other side of the door say faintly "Go away".

Amy's patience was reaching its end. She hated her sister in the morning. She woke up around 11:00am, or 10:00am which was early for her. She had had enough, she knocked again. No reply. Her fuse then exploded. She rammed down the door and looked at the big lump in the bed. Amy then jumped on top of her and started shoving her.

"Mppfh" said Elle sleepily.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" yelled Amy excitedly. "Remember what we're doing today?".

"What...are we cooking today?" spoke Elle lazily.

"No silly!" yelled Amy irratiately. "Remember, _the Fire Kingdom!_".

"Oh yeah..." said Elle with a yawn.

"Come on" said Amy. "We've got to get going before father wakes up!"

"Okay okay, keep your pants on" said Elle sleepily. "I'll just get dressed quickly".

"Okay" said Amy. "But be quick".

Elle got her favourite blue dress out of the closet and took it into the bathroom with her. Amy was waiting and singing to herself when Elle opened the door and was ready to go. Amy ran out of the door traling Elle along behind her. Then Elle stopped.

"Amy, I think we should leave our crowns" said Elle seriously.

"Huh?" said Amy curiously. "Why, does it really matter?" said Amy with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I know this sounds a bit too far, but if they catch us, they might know who we are and attack our Kingdom all because of us!".

"Wow" exclaimed Amy. "That's the best thought you've ever had".

"Shut up you" said Elle chuckling. "So, do you think we should?".

"Yeah" said Amy placing her crown down on the mantlepiece.

Elle then placed her crown on the mantlepiece next to Amy's. They then nodded and went to the front enterance. They were so eager to get out that they didn't notice a servant coming along the corridors.

"Quick!" gasped Amy pulling Elle behind the corner.

The servant passed and they then rushed out the front entrance. They were runnig so fast they were nearly tripping over their own feet. They dodged every guard and servants until they got into the forest. Elle quickly grabbed Amy's hand and headed in a totally different direction. Elle was running really really fast, that Amy was getting puffed. They then stopped suddenly. Elle then turned around and smiled at Amy. She then turned around again and pushed back a branch and edged for Amy to go in. Amy cautiously went in and looked up. What she saw was a huge glassy looking wall that was so tall it reached the clouds. She was gobstruck.

"Oh my lord..." said Amy trailing off.

"I know what you're thinking Ames" said Elle. "How the heck are we going to get through that!".

"Wow" said Amy surprised. "You're good".

Elle giggled and looked at the ice wall. She then went towards it, got on her knees and started shuffling through leaves.

"What in Chaos name are you doing Elle?" said Amy questioningly.

"Ta-da!" yelled Elle.

Amy looked down at the bottom of the wall and saw what it was. It was like some underground passage leading to the other side. Amy stared wide-eyed at the hole.

"How long have you been working on this!" said Amy eagerly.

"Whenever I feel sad or lonely I come down here and just dig to get out of this place" spoke Elle faintly.

"Lonely...sad?" questioned Amy. "Why do you feel l-".

"It doesn't matter" said Elle forcefully. "Are we going to this Kingdom or what?".

Amy smiled at Elle and ran over to the passage. Elle told her to go first and be careful. Amy ducked her head and went inside. It was extremely cold and no wind at all. They had been walking for what seemed like for hours. Suddenly, the two sisters started to feel immmense heat coming from the end of the tunnel. Thye weren't used to that much heat so they were getting a bit lightheaded. They kept on trekking through the tunnel until they saw light at the end of it. Amy turned back and smiled a wide smile at Elle. She then started running towards the end of the tunnel.

**Fire Kingdom:**

Sonic was doing his daily laps around the Kingdom and getting very hot indeed. He decided to stop running and take a break, it was getting a tad too hot now that the sun was up fully. He was heading back towards the castle. He was still ruffled up about his fathers decision about the attack on the Ice Kingdom, but they didn't end up going through with it because of some warriors getting training injuries. He was going to go to get his drink bottle he left on the brick wall when he heard yelling and shouting. He turned around and saw guards running towards the singed forest. He wondered what was going on so he followed.

He got closer to the yelling and shouting and looked over at the group of guards. They were standing around something that looked like...him? He wandered closer and peeked through the gap of the guards. He had to blink and run his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He was looking at a really cute pink hedgehog that was struggling to get out of one of the warriors grip. The other one was a violet hedgehog who looked like she was going to explode with anger.

"LET US GO!" shouted the violet hedgehog. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!".

"Oh shut up and stop your squirming" said the head warrior calmly. "Whatever you say is going to be ignored".

"Sir!" yelled a guard coming from the castle. "They are the Princesses of the Ice Kingdom!".

Everyone just stared at the guard then back at the two hedgehogs. The head warrior then laid his hand on the girls arms and shivered.

"They are the Ice Princesses" said the head warrior faintly. "Take them to the isolation chamber and on't let them out unless ordered".

"WHAT!" yelled the girls both in unison. "NO!".

"I said shut up..." said the head warrior grabbing Amy by the neck.

"LET HER GO YOU FREAK!" screamed Elle. "DON'T TOUCH HER!".

"This one is a fiesty one" snickered the head warrior. "Take her to the portrait room and keep her there until the King gets back from his meeting".

Elle just stared at him with furious eyes while Amy looked like she was going to faint. They grabbed Elle and lead her off in another direction.

"NO!" yelled Amy. "BRING HER BACK!".

Amy then started to cry. A guard then came and slapped Amy on the face. He then ordered two other men to put her in the isolation chamber.

"I'll take her" said Sonic.

The guards just turned around and stared at him.

"Sorry Prince" said the 2nd warrior, "We have strict orders to not let you interfere with outside issues...like this".

"I don't care what my father says" said Sonic fiercely. "I want to take her".

The guards just looked at her and shrugged.

"The King isn't here so he won't find out right Prince Sonic?" asked the 2nd warrior.

"Nope, it's all safe with me" said Sonic smiling.

The guards then handed the girl over to Sonic and waved goodbye to him. Sonic then looked down at the pink hedgehog and stared at her amazing beauty. His thoughts were broken by her voice.

"Hey Prince Boy" said the girl forcefully. "How about letting me and my sister go?".

"Sorry can't do that" said Sonic simply. "What's your name?".

Amy raised her eyebrows and said her name. "Amy...Amy Rose".

"I'm Sonic" said Sonic smiling. "Nice to meet you".

Amy just stared at him with curiousity in her eyes. The moment then got broken by a guard yelling out to Prince Sonic if he's taking her to her cell. Sonic said he was and started moving Amy towards the castle. She was struggling but he was too strong.

"_This is so bad_" thought Amy. "_This is going to be a long day_".

Whoa, that was chapter 2! hope you guys liked it! I sure did :) please please please review! I really need to know what you think of it! ok until next chapter! sayonnara


	3. Decisions on a Tournament

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 3

Hi and welcome to chapter 3! Sorry if I took long to update...school was getting in the way and so was my other story...but anywayz thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, appreciate it:) Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle the Hedgehog.

**Fire Kingdom-Prison Chambers:**

"LET GO OF ME!" screamed Elle, struggling out of the guards grip. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!".

"Stop squirming and we'll maybe be a little nicer" said the guard in a stern tone.

"GET REAL JERKS!" yelled Elle.

"Well take a good look Princess" said the guard stopping in front of her home for the next few weeks. "This is the Portrait Room, where we keep nasties like you".

"Don't you DARE call ME A NASTY!" yelled Elle at the guard.

The guard just laughed as he instructed the other guards to open the huge oak doors which lead to the Portrait Room. He gave a command to the men to throw her in there and lock it up. They nodded and tossed the Princess in there. Elle slid on her stomach through the doors and into the room. She turned around quickly to run out the door but only to see the guards laughing and closing the doors. Elle ran up to the door only to have it slam in her face. She then pounded on the door with all her might, but it was hopeless.

"Hope you like it in there Princess" said the head guard sarcastically. "Cause you're not coming out for a long time".

The guards then laughed and walked off. Elle dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She was trapped in this room with no food or water, not to mention it was extremely hot in there...

**Fire Kingdom-Enterance Hall:**

Sonic was coming inside while dragging Amy along as well. Amy was kicking, screaming and cursing loudly for that matter. Everyone was looking at him and Amy for that matter. He had to tell Amy to shut up 4 times before they reached the enterance and he was going to have to do it again if she kept this up. Suddenly, everyone in the castle went silent, and bowed to someone behind Sonic. Sonic looked around and saw his father standing in the doorway. His father walked up to him and Amy and just stared. He then caught everyone by surprise when he pushed Sonic out of the way and lifted Amy up by her hair.

"So...you are one of the famous Ice Princesses no?" said the King in a questioning voice. "It's great to have you in my Kingdom, please make yourself at home".

"LIKE I WOULD ASSHOLE!" yelled Amy.

Everyone gasped at what had just been said to the King. No one has ever spoken to the King like that before. Everyone waited to what the King's reaction would be.

"Did I do something to make you hate me?" he said in an innocent voice. "Well guess what, you did something to make me hate you, and everyone in your Kingdom!"

He then slapped Amy across the face which lead her to have a huge red hand-mark across her face. He then squeezed her face so that she'd look at him. He was about to say something when Amy spat in his face. Everyone yelled insults at Amy, the guards came over and grabbed Amy. The King then spoke wiping the spit off his face.

"Take her away" said the King calmly. "I don't want her near me again".

"Yes sir" replied the three guards.

They were just about to take Amy away when...

"Why don't you keep her locked up in the secret distress room?" said Sonic eagerly.

"Are you crazy, or just plain stupid?" said the King in a rather harsh tone.

"No, think about it" said Sonic. "We don't want to keep her in a cell near her sister right? She'll have comfort then".

"Good thinking Sonic, for once" said the King. "Lock her up in the secret distress room immediately, oh and for extra protection, create a barrier around the door".

"I'll do it ok...dad" said Sonic.

"Whatever, just someone do it" said the King carelessly.

The three guards and Sonic then dragged the struggling Amy away.

**Fire Kingdom-Secret Distress Room:**

It had been at least two hours since they had locked Amy up in this room. Amy had tried banging on the walls and the door, pounding the door with her mallet, screaming like her leg got torn off and sobbing loudly. She hated this room. It was stuffy, dirty and god knows what else lived in here with her. She was just about to start screaming again when she heard whispering on the other side of the door. She leaned up against the door and listened in to the two people who were having the conversation.

"I'm worried" said the person who sounded like the King. "Sonic's seems a little too friendly with that rude pink one".

"I agree sir" said the other man in the conversation. "Maybe we should take action".

"Hmmmm...maybe you're right" said the King. "But what could be the phase of action...?".

"Maybe...a tournament...sir?" questioned the young man.

"A tournament?" questioned the King to himself. "A tournament!" yelled the King loudly but not loudy enough for everyone to hear.

"You like that idea sir? said the young man shakily.

"Like it!" yelled the King. "I love it!".

"Phew" whispered the young man.

"We shall have a tournament!" yelled the King. "People will come from all the Kingdom to see this match!".

"Um, who exactly will be particapating sir?" asked the young man.

"Why, the two Ice Princesses of course!" smirked the King. "Anyone who goes in the Fire Arena, barely comes out alive...".

Amy's eyes widened and all of a sudden her mouth felt dry. A tournament? The Ice Kingdom never had such things...they were a peaceful commmunity not a brutal one! Her and Elle were going to have to fight in a battle for their lives! Her and Elle were never raised to have fighting in their lives, they were nothing like warriors and were very un-coordinated. This was going to be one heck of a fight. Suddenly as Amy was lost in thought, the door slammed wide open and there was the King and his three main guards.

"It's time we had a little fun with you...princess" laughed the first guard.

They then grabbed Amy and headed towards the Prison Chambers.

"We have to go get your sister, because if both of you are in the arena, double the entertainment!" chuckled the third guard.

"LET ME GO!"yelled Amy. "WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!".

"Well that's too bad ain't it pink mousy..." scoffed the second guard.

"DON'T CALL ME PINK MOUSY MISTER!" screamed Amy.

Sonic then came round the corner and asked the guards is everything alright, he then saw Amy and he had his answer. They took her down to the Prison Chambers despite her objections and sat her down in a cell for the time being while they let Elle out. While they were unlocking the huge brass door, Sonic snuck behind the guards and his father to get to Amy's cell. He then looked down and saw her pacing the cell. Sonic looked at her strangely and didn't say a word. Amy then saw him staring at her which caused her to glare at him. Sonic was already used to her rude gestures so he ignored it. He gripped onto the bars with both hands and smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about!" said Amy forcefully. "There's nothing to smile about Prince Boy".

"You know you could be a little nicer to me" said Sonic frowning.

"A LITTLE NICER!" yelled Amy under her breath. "You're bloody joking right!".

"Whatever" said Sonic shrugging his shoulders. "What you so worked up about anyway?".

"Where should I start!" said Amy annoyed.

"Um, just with the problems that happened about, 15 minutes ago maybe?" asked Sonic.

"Well let's just say that your _father_ has announced that I am competing in a tournament in the Fire Arena!" yelled Amy in a raspy tone.

"What?"said Sonic in a disbelieving tone. "But...but that's just stupid to let someone as...".

Sonic stopped halfway because of the face Amy was directing at him for what he was going to say about her in his sentence.

"Uh-um...someone as strong-willed as you to go into that arena" said Sonic shakily.

"It's not...just me" said Amy diminishing her tone. "E-Elle's going...in as well...".

Sonic just stared at Amy. Then Amy started to cry.

"I-I'm s-so sc-scared" sobbed Amy. "W-what if w-we d-don't s-s-survive!".

"It'll be ok" said Sonic tilting Amy's chin up. "I'll try to convince my 'father' to change his mind".

Amy stopped crying and looked in Sonic's eyes.

"Why...are you so nice to me?" asked Amy quietly.

"Well, let's just say I'm not exactly happy with my life, you know?" said Sonic. "It's good to meet someone new for once, rather then the same old people".

"Oh, well...that's kind of good then right?" said Amy questioningly.

"Hahaha" laughed Sonic. "Yeah it is".

Sonic and Amy just stared at each other for a moment gazing into each others eyes. Until the moment was spoiled by a certain thud. Sonic and Amy looked around and there was Elle, passed out on the cold dirt floor.

"ELLE!" screamed Amy, shaking the bars of her cell to get out and comfort her sister.

"Stop acting like a crazed lunatic" said the second guard calmly.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO ACT!" yelled Amy loudly. "ELLE...ELLE! SPEAK TO ME!".

The King unlocked Amy's cell and was knocked back by Amy who pushed back the bars and zoomed to her sisters side.

"ELLE!" screamed Amy.

Amy then stopped above her sister and looked down in horror at what she saw. Elle had cuts everywhere on her body. She had dry blood stained on her body and some fresh blood which was oozing out of her cuts. She had whip scars everywhere and her clothes were torn. Her arms and legs had burn marks and she was very dirty. Amy's knees buckled and she landed to the side of her sister. She then started to cry heavy tears.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU ELLE!" screamed Amy. "PLEASE SAY SOMETHING TO ME ELLE!".

Amy shook Elle harshly until she saw her eyes flutter. Amy then rolled her over only to see more cuts and burns. She then saw Elle's eyes open slowly. Amy then cried tears of joy. She hugged her sister until she winced with pain. Elle then saw Amy's face.

"A-Amy?" said Elle shakily.

"ELLE!" yelled Amy in joy. "You're awake!".

Elle nodded while Amy hugged her some more. Amy then questioned Elle who gave her all the cuts and stuff. Elle shivered but didn't answer. Amy understood. It was one of the four that were behind her. Elle was scared to tell her at this very moment so she'd get it out of her later. The guards then were ordered to take them to the Inferno Battle Chambers, where they would stay until the battle in two days. They then dragged them away despite their objections. When they were out of sight, Sonic leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I'm going to have to help those girls" said Sonic wearily. "My bloody father thinks he can do anything, well I guess it will all come down to the tournament".

Sonic went up the spiral stairs until he reached the Foyer.

"I can't wait for this tournament to begin" said Sonic sarcastically. "I'm so damn excited, not".

Well that was the end of Chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it I did...so if u did please please review...I'll be very appreciated...so anyway if you're a Sonamy fan you should check out my other story "Hard to Get"...it's very good...anyway till then Sayonnara


	4. Battle Chambers

**Forbidden Love**

Part 4

Hello my readers :) Thanx to everyone who has reviewed this story so far...I really really appreciate it. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle the Hedgehog.

**Battle Chambers:**

"LET GO OF ME!" yelled Amy as she was dragged along behind the head guard.

Elle wasn't saying a word. She looked half dead. She was just letting her feet drag on the ground. Usually Elle wouldn't stand for this kind of treatment, but since she was so wounded there was no way she could put up a fight. They then stopped suddenly in front of a huge steel door which had an emblem containing two swords and a flame in the middle. The guards then opened a sequence of locks which then they heard a big click. The two guards opened the huge door and waited for the head guard and the head warrior which were dragging the princesses to enter the Battle Chambers.

Amy just looked around in fear. It was dark, extremely hot and there were other 'things' in here. Amy started to sweat. It felt like she just went swimming. Elle wasn't making a sound. She looked like she didn't even notice where they were.

"Where are we" whispered Amy under her breath.

"In answer to your question, we are in the Battle Chambers, a place you will be staying in until the fight for your life" snickered the head warrior.

"And why exactly do we have to stay in HERE!" yelled Amy looking very nervous.

"Because you do, now stop asking stupid questions, your sister has got the point" smirked the head guard. "She's not even saying a word".

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ELLE!" yelled Amy at the head guard. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE MORONS WHO MADE HER LIKE THAT!".

The head guard then threw Amy in front of him and punched her in the left cheek. Amy fell to the ground with a huge red mark on her cheek.

"Don't you know...it's rude...to hit...a...girl?" stuttered the now awake Elle.

"E-Elle!" spoke Amy trying to hide the pain of her cheek, she could hardly talk.

"Elle...you're back with us...you seemed a little bit out of it there" said the head warrior with sarcasm in his voice.

"I know what you're playing at you scoundrel" said Elle forcefully. "But I'm much more stronger then you think".

"What are you talking about Elle?" muffled Amy as the pain in her cheek was so immense.

"What I'm trying to say is these creeps thought I looked pretty tough so they beat me up and tortured me so I'd become weak just in time for this ruddy tournament" said Elle. "But I'm not going to give in that easy you freaks".

"Woo go Elle!" yelled Amy happily even though she was in pain. "You guys just got paid out!".

"Shut your trap girly" shouted the head guard. "Just for that little speech, you will be kept in here without any food or water!".

The head warrior then threw Elle down onto the ground and started to follow the head guard and his two apprentices out the door. Elle quickly stuck her foot out and tripped the head warrior. He went sprawling across the ground and went red in the face. Elle started laughing hysterically. Amy admired her that she could even laugh after the rough time she had had. The door then closed and it was all dark.

**Prince Sonic's Room:**

Sonic was very bored. There was nothing to do. He then sighed and went out onto his enormous balcony. It was very very hot so he went back inside. He couldn't even run in this weather, it was too strenuous for him. He was just about to go get something to eat when he heard something outside below his balcony. He crept out onto his balcony and looked down through the bar-like pillars. There he saw his father talking to the head warrior and head guard. He strained to listen into their conversation because it seemed important.

"The princesses have been put into the Battle Chambers your majesty" stated the head guard.

"We have also assigned them to not having any food or water for the whole two days until the tournament sir" stated the head warrior.

"Good work you two" said the King gleefully. "This tournament is going to be a real...blast".

"Hahaha it sure is my Lord" stated both the men.

"Yes...it is" smirked the King.

Sonic sat upright when it finally clicked. They were in the Battle Chambers, with no food or water for two days, so they would be weak and wouldn't be able to fight at their best abilities. He knew exactly what he had to do. He then got up and ran out of his bedroom to find the kitchen maids.

**Battle Chambers:**

Amy and Elle were in the middle of the room, alone and hot. Amy had fallen asleep, mainly because Elle told her to get some sleep and it would take her mind off of the heat. Elle was just stroking Amy's hair when she heard something over in the corner. Her gaze quickly darted over to the corner where the noise had come from. She studied it for a while when she just told herself she was imagining things. She then continued to stroke Amy's hair. She then heard the noise again but louder and closer. Elle jumped in shock. She carefully nudged Amy off of her lap and stood up not taking her eyes off of the corner. Elle edged closer and closer to the corner.

"W-Who's there!" said Elle shakily.

There was no answer.

"I know you're there, s-so just come out!" yelled Elle.

Nothing still. Elle was about to get awful angry when she saw something move. Her eyes widened. She was frozen stiff. She then ran behind a concrete pillar and peeked around the corner. Nothing. She looked again and there it was again. It was coming closer. She heard it breathing. Elle squinted her eyes and was screaming inside. She then followed her instinct.

"HEEEEE YAH!" yelled Elle as she put her hand out quickly and whacked the being who was in the chamber with her.

She turned around and looked at her victim. She then gasped in shock. It was Prince Sonic!

"Errrr" mumbled Sonic. "Whoa, you have a pretty good punch".

"B-But what are you doing in here!" said Elle in surprise. "Doing your fathers dirty work or something!".

"Pffft yeah right" said Sonic rubbing his head. "Like I'd do anything for that fat tub of lard".

Elle just stared at him strangely.

"You're one of THEM" stated Elle. "We are totally different from you brutal Fire Kingdom people!".

"I'm nothing like them Elle" stated Sonic forcefully. "I hate my life...it's just the same as always".

Elle just stared at him, trying to take in what he just said. Elle was just about to say something when...

Yawn "Elle?" said Amy curiously. "Elle, where are you?".

"I'm here Amy" said Elle rushing over to Amy.

Amy looked over to where Elle was. Elle helped Amy up from her sleeping position. Amy then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She then focused on it. She then figured out what it was

"Sonic?" said Amy in disbelief. "What...what are you doing here!".

"Well, I brought you guys food" stated Sonic. "But it kind of got scattered when Elle punched me...".

"Elle punched you!" shouted Amy.

"It was an accident, I swear!" said Elle forcefully. "Wait...did you say you brought us food!".

"Well yeah...but it's over there because I dropped it when a certain someone-" Sonic got cut off by Elle.

"Yeah yeah I know...before I punched you I get it!" said Elle annoyed. "I'll go pick it up...the food I mean".

"I'll help too" said Amy.

"Me too" said Sonic.

The three of them went over into the corner and started picking up the food. Elle eventually went off further then Amy and Sonic because she could smell her favourite food. Amy and Sonic were picking up the food when Sonic reached out for this energy bar...so did Amy. Their hands met and everything went into a spin. Amy looked up at Sonic and Sonic looked up at Amy. They stayed motionless for a while before Amy snapped back to reality. She took her hand off Sonic's hand and Sonic took his hand back forcefully. Amy started to fluster and ramble on. She got up shakily unsure of what just happened. Sonic started to blush furiously. He got up and tried to calm himself down.

Amy felt dizzy, she was so embarassed. She then tripped over her own feet and knocked Sonic off his feet. Sonic fell on his back and Amy flopped on top of him. Amy lifted her head, quite dazed, and saw a pair of vibrant green eyes staring back at her. She got out of the daze and realised she was on top of Sonic.

"Uh Uh Uh" stuttered Sonic blushing bright red.

"Ah Ah Ah" stuttered Amy very flustered.

"Are you guys right there?" said Elle smirking at the goofy looking couple.

They quickly reacted. Amy got up stright away but stumbled a few times. Sonic got up and started shaking out of embarasssment that Elle saw them.

"You guys looked quite...cosy actually" grinned Elle.

"NO!" yelled Amy. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, WASN'T IT SONIC!".

"Uh Uh Y-yeah" stuttered Sonic who looked like a tomato.

"Whatever" said Elle rolling her eyes.

"Can we e-eat n-now!" stuttered Amy forcefully.

"Yeah, I'm hungry" said Elle.

"O-ok" said Sonic still red.

They then ate their food and went to sleep. Sonic crept out of the chambers and back into his bedroom. He c ouldn't stop thinking about Amy. Tomorrow was the tournament...it was going to be one heck of a day.

Whoa that was a long one...hope you guys liked it...if you did please please review! please! I love getting reviews :) yes...so anywayz if u wanna be friends then just PM me...I don't bite...hehe well then please review! ja mata!


	5. Beginning of a Tournament

**Forbidden Love**

Part 5

Hello and welcome to Chapter 5 of Forbidden Love! Thank you very much to all the people who have reviewed so far, it is very much appreciated :) Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle the Hedgehog.

_**Dream:**_

_Amy was running down a long pathway. It seemed like it was neverending. On either side of the pathway was a fiery, lava pit which looked like a single touch could turn anyone from flesh to ash. Amy kept running, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. Then she stopped because something up ahead caught her eye._

_"Sonic?" whispered Amy._

_Amy sprinted across the pathway to the place which the figure was standing. Amy reached out and contacted with the figure._

_"Sonic!" yelled Amy. "Please! Are you okay!"._

_"I'm perfectly fine...Amy" said Sonic faintly. "But I'm afraid..."._

_"What Sonic!" yelled Amy. "Please, nothing can be worse then it already is!"._

_"Well, I'm afraid this is" started Sonic faintly. "It's Elle"._

_Sonic stepped aside and looked down at his feet. As Sonic went to the side, a figure became clear. Amy's eyes widened with shock and fear of the truth._

_"I...I tried to save her" said Sonic. "But, it was too late"._

_"No..." said Amy trailing off. "No, Elle can't be..."._

_"She's gone Amy" said Sonic deeply. "I'm so sorry"._

_"No...no...NO!" screamed Amy, tears washing out. _

_Amy's knees buckled under her and she fell down beside Elle. Amy cupped Elle's head and held her in her arms. Tears were going all over Elle, but Amy couldn't control her crying. _

_"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" screamed Amy in sadness and anger. "ELLE SPEAK TO ME!"._

_Elle's eyes half-opened and looked up at Amy._

_"Amy, it's ok" whispered Elle. "You don't need me, and I'll watch over you no matter...what"._

_"NO!" yelled Amy. "I WANT YOU HERE WITH ME!"._

_"It's too late to change that" said Elle smiling a small smile. "You're the only one of us left, make us Icians' proud"._

_"I'm the only one...left!" said Amy crying deeply._

_"Yes..." said Elle losing her tone of voice. "All of us are...dead"._

_"WHO DID THIS ELLE!" yelled Amy trying not to lose it. "Please! Tell me!"._

_Elle lifted her arm up very slowly and steady and pointed her index finger over at a place behind Amy. Amy turned around and looked at Sonic standing there._

_"What, Sonic?" said Amy through her tears. _

_"Him...and his vicious people" said Elle. "I will never forget...how they made our people suffer"._

_Then, Elle went limp. Amy started screaming and crying even more. She then turned around because she heard whispering. Sonic was standing there, with his back turned. He then turned around and grinned. Amy got up and picked Elle up. Then a white cloud formed around them and Sonic slid into the darkness._

**Battle Chambers:**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Amy so loudly the walls shook. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!".

"Amy!" yelled Elle trying to calm Amy down. "Settle down! What on Earth is the matter with you!".

Amy then stopped and felt the sweat and tears drip down from her face onto her lap. She then looked up at Elle and whimpered. She then took Elle by surprise by knocking her over and hugging her so hard that her face turned red. Elle then started giggling.

"Amy!" yelled Elle playfully. "You're so weird sometimes".

"I'm s-so g-g-glad it w-was a n-nightmare!" said Amy raising her voice, but stuttering through her tears. "I w-was s-so s-s-scared...s-so w-worried!".

"Whoa!" said Elle with a confused smile on her face. "Slow down tiger! It's okay now, it was just a nightmare!".

Amy hugged Elle for another half an hour before they seperated and realised what challenge they were facing today. The Tournament.

**Lobby:**

Everyone was rushing around and very very frantic. Everyone was doing something in preparation for this Tournament. The Slaves were cleaning for guests who were coming to see the Tournament, The Head Warriors and Head Guards were doing the security side of things, The Kitchen Maids and Butlers were cooking a smorgasboard of food for all of the special guests and people of the Fire Kingdom who were going to view this Tournament, The Jesters were mastering their acts for the beginning ceremonial dance, and King and his Advisor were shouting orders and commands at everyone in sight.

**Outside:**

Sonic was outside doing his daily laps around the castle, although it was extremely hot today, he still considered doing them. He then saw 3 carriages approach the castle. He then wondered if they were anyone he knew. He then scooted off to find his father.

**Throne Room:**

Sonic appraoched the door with caution. His father did not like to be disturbed, and especially at a big event like this. He then got closer and heard shouting. He pressed his ear up against the door and listened intently. All he could hear were the ramblings of his father and his Royal Advisor, which had always hated Sonic with a passion. They were bumbling on about the Tournament and what goes first and so on so forth. Sonic then mustered up his courage and knocked on the door, loud enough for his father to hear him over his ramblings.

"Yes?" said the Royal Advisor opening the door. "Oh...it's you".

The Royal Advisor's name was Cedric. He was a pain in the ass and always had a grudge against Sonic. He had been his father's Royal Advisor ever since the Coronation Ceremony which granted his father permission to be King. He was as old as the hills, and didn't look like a thing you'd want to see everyday.

"Yes it's me" said Sonic sternly. "I want to speak to my father".

"I'm afraid your father is busy at the moment" said Cedric grinning. "Come back when he actually cares".

"I came here to see my father and that's what I'm going to do, got it?" said Sonic with a smart-ass tone.

"Your attitude is just as bad as your foul mouth" stated Cedric. "And I told you your father is busy, so go away you pest".

"Haven't I told you not to talk about yourself Cedric?" said Sonic sighing. "Now, be a gentlemen and let me in".

Cedric's eye twitched and was red in the face with anger. He stepped aside and let Sonic in.

"Dad, who's exactly coming to watch this tournament?" asked Sonic looking at his father.

"Why do you need to know?" questioned Sonic's father.

"I was just curious" said Sonic innocently. "So, who?".

"Well, there's people from the Earth Kingdom, the Nightengale Kingdom and Light Kingdom" said the King lazily. "Does that satisfy you?".

"So, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles will be here!" said Sonic excited.

"Yes, now stop asking me questions and go entertain yourself" said the King rudely. "The Tournament will begin soon".

Sonic nodded and headed out the door and headed to the Battle Chambers.

**Battle Chambers:**

Sonic turned the corner and stopped in front of the Battle Chamber doors. Heaps of Guards and Warriors were surrounding the door and talking at the tops of their voices. Sonic pushed his way through until he was grabbed by someone. He turned and saw the Head Guard with a stern look on his face.

"No one is allowed access through those doors" said the Head Guard. "Sorry".

"Why?" asked Sonic forcefully.

"Because the two Princesses have been brought out of there and out into the arena" said the Head Guard. "It's going to start soon".

"Oh god" said Sonic in his head. "They aren't going to make it".

Sonic then exited the crowd of Guards and Warriors and headed towards the Fire Arena.

**Fire Arena:**

People were starting to pile into the Arena Grandstand. The King was in the front row of seats and looking quite cheerful. Sonic was seated with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. The Ceremonial Dance had already started. Tremendous stunts and magnificient dances were firing up the crowd and had everyone enjoying every minute of it. About 15 minutes later it had ended and the King got up out of his seat to state an announcement.

"Welcome fellow citizens and friends" said the King boldly. "You are all gathered here today to see an event of a lifetime! A crowdpleaser like no other! A fight that will blow minds! Now without further or do, please let me welcome to the Fire Arena...our two contestants for today! The Ice Princesses!".

A hatch down below on the Arena wall opened. Then, without warning, a pink hedgehog got pushed out and onto the Arena floor. As soon as she hit the floor, laughter started and drones of 'boo's' filled the air. Then another hatch opened on the other side of the Arena. This time a violet hedgehog got thrown out onto the Arena ground. Now the laughter and boo's doubled. People were throwing food and items down at them. The two girls got up, and brushed themselves off and then ran to each other.

"It is time" whispered the King to the Head Warrior. The Head Warrior did a signal and then rushed off to the chambers below.

"I'm scared Elle" said Amy. "How do we know what we're up against!".

"Oh come on Amy" said Elle. "It's not like we're going to have to battle this huge dragon or something".

They then turned their gaze to a huge trap door that was opening at the far end of the arena. The girls awaited what was going to come out in great anticipation. It then opened fully and nothing happened. The King then spoke.

"Now ladies"said the King. "Pick a weapon".

"What for?" asked Elle rudely. "I'm sure we won't need them".

"Oh I think you will" snickered the King. "Now pick one before you lose this great oppurtunity".

Elle then went over to the three weapons being held out by the guards. The three weapons were a pikestaff, a sabre, and a mace. Elle then chose the sabre and walked back to where Amy was standing.

"Go over there and pick one Ames" said Elle hastly.

"No thanks" said Amy priskly. "I'd rather use my own hammer thank you very much".

The Guards then nodded and walked back into the Arena Chambers. The girls then heard a great loud roar come from the Arena Chambers. Both were forzen in fear. Then a enormous lumbering figure emerged from the Chamber. Amy and Elle gasped in fear. They were going to battle...a dragon!

"Okay, I must admit, I was not expecting that" said Elle nervously.

"This dragon, my dears, is called an Inferno Lizard" said the King informatively. "I wish you the best".

"Elle what are we going to do!" said Amy in panic mode.

"Fight it of course" said Elle dumbly.

"We can't fight that thing!" yelled Amy.

"Well we're going to have to try or we're good as gone" said Elle sternly.

Both of the Princesses faced the dragon rampaging towards and got ready to fight.

That was chapter 5 everybody! Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it :D Well, if you did like it, please review! It'll be very much appreciated! Well, I'll see you in the next chapter! I wonder how Amy and Elle are going to beat this thing :S well keep reading and you'll find out!


	6. A Dirty Battle

**Forbidden Love**

Part 6

Welcome to Chapter 6 of Forbidden Love! I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in a while...I've been busy with school since we're having end of term exams and stuff, and there have been a lot of parties this month that I've been invited to so it's pretty hectic right now. But anyway on with the story aye?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle the Hedgehog.

**Fire Arena:**

Amy and Elle got into their fighting stances and stood strongly with their weapons at the ready. The whole ground shook while the giant lumbering inferno lizard was charging towards them at frightning speed. The inferno lizard was extremely ugly and was an eye-sore. It was molten-red with a long scaly body. It had two curved horns, but somewhat cracked, and yellowish-green eyes. It smelt of smoke and dead animals. Its teeth were like daggers and each one was covered with saliva.

"Elle" started Amy. "We're not going to beat this thing!".

Elle just kept staring at the rampaging inferno lizard without even hinting that she was listening to Amy.

"ELLE!" yelled Amy at her sister. "Are you even listening to me!".

"Can't talk, working out weaknesses" said Elle blankly.

"You're such a tool Elle!" yelled Amy annoyed. "Stop studying the thing when we could be running from it!".

"I'm not going to run away from this lizard!" said Elle boldly. "It's time you fugly lizard!"

Without warning, Elle charged at the Inferno Lizard with her Ice Sabre held high above her head. She looked like a crazed maniac screaming her head off while she ran towards the fierce Inferno Lizard. As soon as Elle got halfway towards the Inferno Lizard, the crowd realised what was happening and started roaring and cheering in excitement. People were whistling and some were booing, but Amy was just staring at her sister with her mouth wide open.

"I knew she couldn't help herself" thought Amy sighing to herself. "The idiot just had to rush into things".

Elle was at the Lizards side when she jumped and struck its left leg with her Ice Sabre. As soon as she struck the leg, the place where she cut froze over and steam started emitting off of the Lizard. It roared in pain. Its roar was the loudest thing Amy had ever heard. It rattled her ears so much that after it stopped roaring, her ears were ringing.

"See Amy" said Elle turning to Amy proudly. "Even the largest of animals can be--".

Amy gasped as the Inferno Lizard swiped at Elle with its gigantic claws and contacted with Elle's side. Elle screamed as she was knocked back to the Arena border. As soon as Elle landed the crowd started cheering and roaring in victory for the Inferno Lizard. Amy was so angry she could explode. She hated seeing her sister get hurt, and especially a huge crowd cheering for it.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER THAT WAY!" screamed Amy, holding her hammer up high while sprinting towards the Lizard.

The Inferno Lizard turned around from looking at the wounded Elle and stared at Amy sprinting towards him. The Lizard smirked and whipped its tail at Amy. Amy jumped high very unexpectably and struck the Lizard on the head with her hammer...hard. Amy then slid down the Lizard's back and landed promptly on the ground. Everyone booed at Amy and started throwing food. Amy didn't care, as long as Elle was okay.

"Elle?" said Amy in a panic tone. "Elle are you okay!".

Amy then turned Elle over and heard a perculiar noise coming from her, so she laid her head down near Elle's face and listened. The noise sounded like...snoring. Amy stared at Elle strangely and then it clicked. Elle was...sleeping!

"Elle you moron!" shouted Amy annoyed. "This is hardly the time or place to sleep!".

"Mpfh" grunted Elle. "Me still sleepy".

"Wake up you tool!" yelled Amy. "Or else you're going to get crushed!".

Elle then half opened her eyes and yawned, then stretched her arms. She got up and stood there like nothing happened.

"There!" said Elle boldly. "Let us continue with this battle!".

"I don't know what to say about you" said Amy rolling her eyes.

**In the Crowd:**

"She fell...asleep?" said Knuckles with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Not the thing most likely to happen in battle" said Tails laughing.

"She's just plain weird I guess" sighed Sonic.

"You can say that again" said Shadow blankly.

"She's just plain--" started Sonic.

"You don't say it again you moron, it's a figure of speech" said Shadow sighing.

"Oh, I knew that" said Sonic shifting his eyes.

"Hey Sonic" started Tails. "Sorry to ask you again, but have you found a fiancee yet? You know, Fire Kingdom law and stuff?"

"Hmm? Oh, no I haven't yet" said Sonic shuffling his feet. "I wish that law never existed".

"Yeah it must be hard to--" started Tails.

Just as Tails was talking, a huge roar from the crowd interupted what Tails was saying. Something big had just happened in the Arena Battle.

**Fire Arena:**

The crowd roared with excitement to finally see some real action. Amy had gotten her mallet and was on the Lizard's back working on its upper bosy, while Elle was slashing away on the bottom half. The Inferno Lizard was roaring, whipping his tail around, slashing air with his gigantic claws and creathing fire at every possible movement Amy and Elle made. Elle was swiping very fiercely at the bottom half of the Lizard, and every cut she made, ice would grow over it. His whole left leg was ice and she was now working on the other leg. Amy was now working on the face, trying to make it dizzy.

"My plan is actually working Ames!" puffed Elle proudly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm scared too" said Amy out of breath.

The girls were very confident until the ground shook. Elle fell to the ground hard while Amy slid down off the Lizards back on her back, which hurt because the Inferno Lizard's scales were quite sharp. Elle rubbed her head and got up shakily. Amy rubbed her back harshly and was wondering what that gigantic bump had been. Elle and Amy both looked up and saw the King on the Inferno Lizards head whispering some strange words into the Lizard's ears. The warriors then helped the King down and directed him back to his seat. Amy and Elle looked at each other curiously.

"That was nothing girls" shouted the King boldly. "Wait till this party really starts!".

"Are you trying to be cool or something by saying that?'" said Elle rolling her eyes. "'Cause it's not working".

"Elle" said Amy faintly, sounding scared. "I think we should run".

"Huh? But we were doing so well!" said Elle in a proud tone.

"Maybe before, but I think this is where we draw the line...look" said Amy, fingers quivering.

Elle looked up and her eye twitched. At the Inferno Lizards mouth, a huge fireball was conjouring and it was getting bigger by the second. Then the Inferno Lizard made a coughing sound, then the fireball was ejected from his mouth and was falling at a frightning speed towards Amy. Amy screamed and held up her arms in defence. Elle quickly jumped on Amy and they both skidded across the dirt ground. The fireball made contact with the ground and then exploded with a loud bang.

The crowd cheered loudly as bits of molten lava and fire went everywhere. Amy was screaming as bits of molten lava and fire were springing near her. The crowd laughed even more as Amy tried to run from a bit of fire, but tripped and fell flat in front of a piece of molten rock. The Lizard then made a chocking noise and was seen to have another one conjouring in its gigantic jaw. But this time, the fireball had a different colour in it...a bluish, purplish colour. While Amy and Elle were wondering what the extra colour was, it clicked in Sonic's head.

**Crowd:**

"Oh my God" said Sonic faintly. He quickly stood up and zoomed over to where his Dad was sitting.

"Father!" yelled Sonic catching his Dad by surprise. "That's illegal in any form of battle and you know it!".

"What are you talking about?" said Sonic's Father with an innocent tone to his voice. "You are seriously an annoyance to me".

"You know poison in an Inferno Lizard's fireball attack is strictly illegal!" said Sonic in an informative tone.

"It's the only way to get those little tarty Princess pests out of my Kingdom, for good" said the King.

"Well if you don't want to stick to the law, I WILL!" shouted Sonic zooming off.

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted the King.

Sonic zoomed off down to the Arena floor to save the Princesses.

**Fire Arena:**

The fireball reached its potential size then, it was released with a coughing sound. Amy screamed as she was in the firing line again. Elle dived to push Amy out of the way but the Inferno Lizard whipped its tail at Elle and held her back against the wall. Elle was screaming Amy's name and struggling like a chicken who had just got its head cut off. Amy knelt down and got ready for contact, but was surprised whe she felt a huge gush of wind go past her. Amy looked up and saw Prince Sonic bursting through the poison fireball. Amy gasped as Sonic shot through it like it was a piece of cake.

The fireball exploded and poison liquid and molten lava went everywhere. Amy got up to run but tripped. Sonic rushed down, swept her off of her feet and sped her to the other side of the stadium. He placed her down gently and rushed to rescue Elle. He then came back with a shocked Elle and placed her next to her sister. Amy looked up at her saviour and thought to herself about why he had saved them.

"Why...why did you save us?" asked Amy curiously. "You could've just left us to die like you savages normally do".

"Why do you ask stupid questions" said Sonic. "Just leave it at that".

"Geez I'm sorry your friggen majesty!" said Amy in a rude tone. "I'm not going to question you again!".

Just as Sonic was about to answer and Elle was going to give Sonic a piece of her mind a huge angered yell came from the corwd. It was Sonic's father.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU SELFISH BRAT!" screamed the King, viens popping in his forehead. "YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!".

"I did the right thing unlike you" said Sonic plainly.

The King took a deep breath then yelled loudly in anger.

"LOCK HIM UP! DO WHATEVER THE HECK YOU WANT WITH HIM!" shouted the King angered. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT THING AGAIN".

The guards then flooded out of the hatches and grabbed Sonic. They then took him into the Battle Chambers while he was kicking and screaming. Amy felt a deep sense of regret, after all he did save their lives. It was time for a plan of her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was Chapter 6 everyone! Hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading this chapter and please please review! It makes me feel special...lol! So until next chapter...bibi!


	7. An Interesting Revalation

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 7

Hello and welcome to chapter 7 of Forbidden Love! I'm sorry if I haven't updated in quite a while, I've started writing a third story called "The High School Era" and my school has just come back from holidays so I've been all out of whack lately. Oh, and I've definately got to update on the last chapter of "Hard to Get"...I haven't done that for at least a month. Anyway enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle the Hedgehog.

**Fire Arena:**

Amy and Elle were sprawled out on the dirt ground trying to catch their breath from the battle that had just, hopefully concluded.

"I'm just glad...it's over...I hope" said Amy puffing. "I hope they don't unleash a giant snake now, geez".

Amy finally stopped huffing and puffing and caught her breath. She then rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Elle?" asked Amy looking over at Elle over her shoulder. "Are you okay?".

Elle didn't answer. Amy turned around fully and stared at her sister.

"Elle" said Amy sighing with a roll of her eyes. "Please don't tell me you've fallen asleep _again_".

There was no sound made form Elle. Amy crawled over and looked at Elle's face. Elle looked very very sick.

"Elle! You look literally green!" said Amy in a panicky tone. "What's wrong! Do you feel ill!".

"Calm down mousy" said the head warrior looking at her stupidly. "She's passed out obviously".

"WHAT!" yelled Amy standing up adruptly. "Oh no! What if she can't breathe! What if she is bleeding internally! What if--".

"She's fine dammit!" yelled the head warrior annoyed. "Give her some food and water and she'll be sweet".

"That's the problem you moron!" screamed Amy. "She passed out 'cause you didn't feed her or give her water, and you also made her weak by torturing her!".

The head warrior just looked at Amy with a scowling face. Other guards then rushed over and started discussing what they should do with the two Princesses. They didn't think the Princesses would survive the tournament so they were totally out of ideas of what to do with them.

"Well what can I say" said a voice coming through the crowd of guards. "You two are tough nuts to crack".

Amy looked up and saw the King emerging through the crowd of guards.

"I have to say, that was quite an entertaining battle" said the King stroking his chin. "I'm quite surprised you mice made it through".

"You friggen bas--!"

"And to think I thought you were going to perish in the first five minutes" said the King smirking. "Well I guess I was wrong this time".

"Don't talk to me like nothing's happened asshole" snapped Amy.

"Don't talk to me like you're a higher status then me" said the King cocking back his head. "Do you want Elle to be all well again Amy?".

"Of course I do! She's like a best friend to me!" said Amy going to tears. "Please, make her better again".

"Hmm, well since I'm extremely kind, she will be taken care of with proper medical care" replied the King.

"Thank goodness" sighed Amy putting her hand on Elle's shoulder.

"And since you proved that you are worthy warriors, I have a proposition for you" said the King.

"A...proposition?" asked Amy.

"Yes" said the King. "I think it will be all right for you and your sister to say perhaps...wander around the Kingdom freely?".

"What!" said Amy, eyes wide. "You've got to be joking me, you mean we don't have to stay in a cell!".

The King laughed and held his gut.

"Why yes, you and Elle will be supplied with your own room" smiled the King.

"Well, if that's the case, why can't you let us go home?" questioned Amy, hope in her eyes.

"Because, you're not leaving this Kingdom until I say so" said the King forcefully. "I've also seen what state your Ice Kingdom is in".

"Is eveyrthing alright!" said Amy hoping for the best.

"Well, would your Kingdom be alright if it's two Princesses have vanished suddenly?" said the King in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So I guess it's not alright..." sighed Amy.

"They're in complete havoc, and especially your father" said the King smiling to himself.

Amy didn't say a word. She then laid down and hugged Elle and wouldn't let go. The head warrior then came up to the King and said some words quietly.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing Sir!" said the head warrior phased out by the plans for the two girls.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing" said the King shushing him.

"And what exactly is that!" said the head warrior furiously.

"Let me spoil the surprise a little bit" said the King egging him to come closer. "It involves a certain...Ryo Nezuki".

"Ryo Nezu--!"

"Shush you moron" beckoned the King. "No one must know got it?".

"But Sir, Ryo Nezuki is well...not the ideal person to have around in our Kingdom" said the head warrior in a whisper.

"Well, I've reasoned with him and I think this plan will most definately not fail" snickered the King.

"Please! I think Elle is getting worse!" worried Amy.

"Look, you take Elle up to the medical wing, give her what she needs" said the King informatively.

"Yes Sir" sallouted a pair of guards.

"And you show Princess Amy her new room" said the King. He then pulled over a guard and whispered in his ear, "Make sure it's next to Sonic's room".

With that eveyrone went off to their posts. The King smiled to himself and walked off to his headquarters. Everyone in the crowd had gone after the disappointing win by the two girls. The Fire Arena was empty once again.

**Medical Wing:**

Elle woke up and slowly opened her eyes. For once in the past two weeks, her stomach felt full, and her throat wasn't dry and coarse. She saw bandages on her left arm and some band-aids in a few places. She was just about to get up and find Amy when she heard someone coming into the medical wing. She quickly laid down and shut her eyes hard.

"What is it that couldn't wait for tomorrow Sir?" asked the head warrior yawning.

"He's here!" said the King who couldn't contain his excitement. "And I only spoke to him yesterday!".

"Are we talking about Ryo Sir?" asked the head warrior, with a curious tone.

"Oh who else would I be talking about you thick-headed moron!" said the King, trying to whisper, but being a little loud.

"Sorry Sir" apologised the head warrior. "He's here? Now? That can't be!".

"He's outside in the guard tower, and I don't know what form he's in though" said the King scratching his chin.

"_What form he's in!_" thought Elle, trying to figure out what that exactly meant.

"Sir, do you want me to go escort him inside the castle?" asked the head warrior, pulling out his sword.

"Yes, escort him to my throne room at once, oh and he's a guest, so show him some respect" smirked the King.

The head warrior nodded and ran to the guard tower to escort 'Ryo' to the King's throne room.

"Oh yes, it's all coming together" chuckled the King who then walked out of the medical wing with a slam of the door.

Elle quickly sat up and didn't know what to think. Who was Ryo? What did they mean what form he was in? Elle was quite confused. Elle then had a surging feeling she was going to throw up. She got up and ran to the bathroom, unaware of the important of the conversation she just heard.

**Princesses Room:**

Amy was lying on her new bed in her new room. It was very comfertable and extremely soft. Amy felt like going to sleep right there at that moment. She then was just about to doze off when she remembered how Prince Sonic got taken to the dungeons!

"Oh my Gosh, how could I have forgotten!" said Amy to herself. "He saved my life, so I'm going to help him get out of that cell!".

She stuffed the bed with pillows so it would look like she was asleep under the covers.

"I'm so sorry Elle, but I have to go by myself because I want you to get better, not worse" said Amy to herself.

She then closed the blinds and windows and exited out of the door.

**Dungeon Chambers:**

Amy creeped down the winding staircase till she reached the bottom. She had managed to get past all of the guards and wandereres of the castle except for a maid who Amy threatened if she told anyone about her getting out and about. The maid was so scared she passed and went white as stone. Amy just kept on going though.

"I wonder which cell Prince Boy is in" thought Amy.

Amy wandered around quietly looking in each and every cell until she found a huge one right at the very end. It was a cyclinder in shape and had a big steel door with bars on the front with no windows in sight.

"I wonder if this is his cell?" asked Amy to herself.

Amy started jumping numerous times to try and see through the little opening on the steel door. She then got her mallet, balanced it on the ground and pushed herself up to see through the opening. It was a very dark and musty room. There were millions of dust particles in the air and a stench of dead bodies wafted through the opening.

"No wonder no one ever goes down here!" said Amy holding her nose and squinting her eyes.

Amy then took a chance.

"Prince...Prince S-Sonic?" stuttered Amy nervously. "Is t-that you in there?".

She then heard chains rattling and clanking against the wall. She waited and waited but still no reply. She was just about to call again when...

"Who's there?" asked the voice.

"Who are you? Are you Prince Sonic" asked Amy, sweating.

"A--...Amy?" asked the voice.

"Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Yeah! How'd you get down here!" said Sonic hope in his voice.

"No time to explain we've got to get you out of here" said Amy thinking about exactly how she was going to get him out. She then suddenly had an idea.

"So how exactly are you going to get me out of here?" asked Sonic.

Then at the conclusion of that sentence, the brick wall on the left side of the cell came tumbling down right before Sonic's eyes. At the place where the bricks got knocked down, stood a pink hedgehog with a huge mallet by her side.

"Does that answer your question?" said Amy casually.

"Yeah I guess it does" said Sonic, stunned at what she just did.

Amy then ran over to Sonic who she figured out was hanging on the wall by 2 chains connected to his arms.

"Okay, that just created another problem" said Amy looking up at him.

She was just about to try standing on her mallet again when she got grabbed on the back of her dress and lifted up into mid-air.

"What the...!" said Amy kicking her legs to and fro.

"So, the pipsqueak was trying to free her boyfriend eh?" said the head warrior sternly. "Well since you want to get in here so much, why don't we just let you stay in here for a while".

"What the hell!" screamed Amy. "Put me down!".

"Done and done princess" said the head warrior who threw Amy down onto the ground. All of the warriors and guards then exited out of the cell by the hole that Amy had made. Then the head warrior pulled out his sword and drew a cross in the air with it. It then resembled a cross made of fire. He then clicked his fingures and a huge flame burst through the cross and covered the hole with a barrier type wall.

**Cylindrical Cell:**

"This is plain bullcrap" snapped Amy, pacing the cell.

"You're telling me" said Sonic sighing.

Sonic had got out of his chains thanks to Amy's mallet. They were both annoyed and fustrated. It was very hot, not a lot of light and it smelt...bad.

"It's so damn dark down here I can't see a single thing!" complained Amy who wouldn't stop pacing.

"Look, complaining isn't going to help us get out of here" stated Sonic.

"Don't start with me Prince Bo--".

In midsentence, Amy tripped over Sonic's foot and landed flat on her face.

"WHY DID YOU JUST TRIP ME OVER!" yelled Amy angrily.

"I didn't trip you over you fool!" retaliated Sonic.

"You just did! Are you blind or just thick in the head!" yelled Amy.

"Well it's pretty hard not to be blind in the dark, dumbass!" yelled Sonic, now standing up.

They bickered and quarraled for at least 20 minutes. Amy then went up to Sonic (after many attempts to find him in the dark) and started yelling in his face.

"This never would've happened if I wasn't a nice person who came to save you!" yelled Amy.

"Well you sure did a good job didn't you!" yelled Sonic.

Amy then slapped Sonic across the face. It was then silent.

"Don't...don't mess w-with my feelings!" said Amy lowering her voice.

"Mess with your feelings?" questioned Sonic in a calm voice.

Amy then started to cry. Sonic then pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'm...I'm sorry" said Amy, her voice getting fainter.

Sonic then tilted up her chin, and went up close to her face.

"It's okay Amy" said Sonic quietly.

They were motionless for a few minutes until Sonic grabbed the back of Amy's head, and Amy linked her arms around Sonic's neck, and kissed.

Well there was Chapter 7 everybody! If it was too long for you I'm sorry. So anyway please review and I'll be encouraged to write more! Sayonnara until next chapter!


	8. Plans for a Shape Shifter

**Forbidden Love**

**Part 8**

Welcome! Welcome! To Chapter 8 of Forbidden Love! I'm so glad of this story, I love it and I'm the author! Weird yeah? Oh well, you should read my new story 'A Girls Instinct'. It's good! Anyway, I'm rambling again, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle the Hedgehog.

**Cylindrical Cell:**

Amy and Sonic were linked by the lips. Both of them were closing their eyes and weren't moving. All you could hear was the sound of them breathing out of their noses. They then finally broke apart.

"I'm...I'm..." stuttered Amy dropping her arms from around Sonic's neck. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have--".

Sonic then pressed his finger up against Amy's lips and shushed her.

"There's no need to say sorry Amy" whispered Sonic. His breath made Amy shiver.

He then pulled Amy towards him, and their lips met each other once again.

**Hospital Wing:**

Elle lay in her hospital bed, feeling quite unwell. Elle turned on her side and sighed. Elle was very bored and she had just woken up from her peaceful slumber.

"God, why do I have to be sick, why can't one of those morons' be sick" said Elle angrily. "I wonder if Amy's okay".

Just then, Elle heard some commotion just outside the Hospital Wing door. Since she was rather bored, she got up and decided to take a look. As she took her first two steps her stomach cramped up and she buckled down to the groud in pain.

"Dear God, I wish I could buy a new stomach" muttered Elle.

Elle stood up slowly and edged her way closer and closer to the door. She finally got there and placed her ear up against the oak door. She then listened intently. She could hear 3 voices on the other side. She figured out two voices to be the King's and the Head Guard's voices, but the third one she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm so glad you finally made it" said the excited King. "So, let's not waste any time, let's put our plan into action".

"Sir, are you sure you want to start so soon?" questioned the Head Guard.

"Yes! Of course! What do you think?" questioned the King.

"Yeah, I was born ready" said a voice that Elle thought was quite strange.

"Alright then, I heard from a little bird that Amy broke into Sonic's cell" said the King mischievioulsy. "That was perfect timing!".

Both of the voices laughed. Then there were footsteps heard coming closer to the Hospital Wing door. Elle quickly bolted away from the door, her stomach still cramping up, but she did not care. She did not want them to know that she was listening into their coversation. She then struggled into bed and turned away from the door.

The door then opened and footsteps were heard approaching her bedside. Elle tried to look as convincing as possible that she was asleep.

"This rat, is her sister" stated the King.

"_I'll give you rat you son of a bitc--_".

"They don't really look alike though" stated a raspy voice unknown to Elle.

"Yes, well rats come in different shapes and sizes" laughed the Head Guard.

All of them laughed and left. Elle then sat up and was filled with anger. She didn't want to go crazy so she just contained her anger for now. She then remembered.

"Oh my God!" thought Elle out loud. "Amy is in Sonic's cell! I've got to rescue her!".

And with that Elle stripped the drip (A/N: For those who don't know what that is, it's one of those needles they put into your skin and is connected to this portable pole thing) out of her arm, held her stomach and stormed out.

**Cylindrical Cell:**

Amy and Sonic were now sitting down together on the hot cement and not saying a word to each other. Then, Sonic broke the silence.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Sonic.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and looked the other way.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of kissed you like that twice" stated Sonic. "It was rude of me".

"It doesn't matter" said Amy. "You're actually a pretty good kisser".

"Wow, thanks" said Sonic with a chuckle. "You need some work though".

"What do you mean I need some work!" yelled Amy, who had taken Sonic's joke, a little more seriously.

"It, It was just a--".

"Geez! What was I thinking kissing a guy like you!" shouted Amy, now standing. "I have no patience for guys like you!".

"Amy! Stop yelling at me!" yelled Sonic now standing up. "It was just a joke!".

"I'm sure it was you ungreatful moron!" snapped Amy.

"You know what! My Father was right about you Icians'!" spat Sonic. "They're engima's, and you go from being nice, to dreadfully nasty!".

"Don't call me nasty!".

"Don't call me a moron!".

"Okay Prince Boy, piss off! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!".

"Like I can go anywhere! I'm stuck in her with a snot-nosed cow!".

Amy then gasped. She had never been called that before. She then went red in the face with anger.

"You think you can yell at me for no reason and get away with it!" stated Sonic pointing his finger at Amy. "Well guess what? You can't!".

"I have _nothing_ to say to you" said Amy turning away.

"Well that's a first!" shouted Sonic angrily.

Amy then went and sat down in a corner. Sonic did the same. It was then dead silence.

**Hallway:**

"Okay Ryo, are you ready for your first task?" asked the King.

"Of course I am" stated Ryo grinning from ear to ear.

"Well here it is. You know Elle? Transform into her and bust Amy out of the Cell. Then take her to the Courtyard and give her this" stated the King handing him a roll of parchment.

"Got it Sir" said Ryo. "But what about the real Elle?".

"Oh we saw her run out of the Hospital Wing, and we've already taken care of her okay?" stated the Head Guard. "Ready?".

"Bring it" said Ryo, in a cocky tone.

Ryo then closed his eyes and his skin was like the ocean. It had many waves going through it and it was bubbling for a certain extent. His fur then changed to violet and he grew medium-length quills. A blue dress appeared and black boots and all of Elle's features.

"Brilliant" said the King looking Ryo up and down. "Speak to me Ryo?".

"Yes Sir" said Ryo who sounded just like Elle.

"Perfect! Just like her!" stated the King and the Head Guard in unison.

"Okay, go now! We're counting on you Ryo".

And with that Ryo was off in his new form to bust Amy out of the cell.

**Prison Chambers:**

Ryo walked slowly down the steps and saw the Cylindrical Cell up ahead. He silently crept up to the metal door of the cell and grabbed onto a tiny ledge and hauled himself up so he could see inside. I was a tiny little ledge so his fingers kept slipping. He then saw Amy in one corner and Sonic in another.

"Amy!" whispered Ryo (A/N: Just remember he's in the form of Elle okay?).

"Huh?" said Amy looking around.

"Amy, at the door!" whispered Ryo harshly.

"Elle!" sqealed Amy who then got up and ran to the door.

"I'm going to get you out so just hang in tight!".

"Okay".

"Stand back Amy!".

Amy stood back and waited for 'Elle' to bust the door down. Ryo grabbed a plank of wood down by the side of the Cell and whacked it against the door. The plank of wood fell to splinters. Ryo then grabbed a lead pipe speacially placed for him and whacked the door as hard as he could. The door then gave way and Amy was free.

"ELLE!" screamed Amy out of joy.

Amy then jumped and gave Ryo one of her bear hugs. Ryo wasn't quite used to this so he just lightly patted Amy on the back.

"Is something wrong Elle?" asked Amy. "You don't seem...yourself?".

"Amy, I have just gotten out of the Hospital Wing!" said Ryo chuckling. "Give me some slack!".

"Oh right! I'm sorry Elle!".

"It's okay Amy!".

"Quick let's go before Mr. Salami Head notices!" shouted Amy dragging Ryo by the hand.

"Mr. Salami Head?" questioned Ryo.

"It's the nicest way I could put it Elle" stated Amy who then pulled Ryo up the stairs with her.

**Hallway:**

Amy and Ryo made it to the Hallway. Amy was about to run forward but Ryo stopped her.

"Amy, don't go that way! There's a heap of guards! Let's go the back way to where the Courtyard is!" stated Ryo.

"Okay!" agreed Amy.

**Courtyard:**

"Here we are" puffed Ryo.

"Was it just me? Or did that way seem longer?" asked Amy confused.

"Who cares! It got us out of trouble anyway!" said Ryo.

"I guess so".

"Oh Amy! One of the Guards told me that this is important and that only I should have eyes for it but of course, you're my sister so I have to show you!" stated Ryo handing Amy the piece of parchment.

Amy took the piece of parchment very curiously. She then opened it and read the text that followed.

The letter said...

_Dear Ice Princesses,_

_Since you are now at our Kingdom, it is our pleasure to let you be accompanied to our annual festival 'Fire Fiesta'. It will mean a lot if you come along and join in the fun. It will perhaps lead to you learning something interesting about our Fire Kingdom culture. Please be accompanied by a gentlemen and come in formal wear._

_Regards_

_Fire Kingdom Festival Committee._

"Okay, where do I start with the things that are wrong with this letter?" said Amy shaking her head.

"I think we should go" stated Ryo jumping up and down like excited girls do.

"WHAT!" cried Amy. "Elle! Are you out of your mind!".

"But Amy! I think they might let us have this chance to become friends, so our Kingdoms' will be in peace once more!"

"You think that if we turn up to this stupid festival our Kingdoms' won't be in feud with each other?".

"Yes, I think we should give it a try, for our Kingdom!".

"But...but!".

"No buts Amy! Come on please!".

"But I've got nothing to wear?".

"I'm sure they'll let you borrow something, and same with me".

"God why are you so convincing".

"It's a gift".

"Haha, well okay then, but what about getting a gentlemen?".

"Don't worry, we'll find _someone_".

"Okay, you win, now can we please go and have a rest? Please?".

"Sure Amy! Lead the way!".

And with that Amy and Ryo went off inside the castle to have a rest. Everything was going to plan for Ryo...

-----

It was a couple of hours later and Amy had woken up to find Elle sleeping next to her. She was bored so she decided to head to the castle library to find some books.

-----

**Library:**

Amy was wandering around the huge library looking at heaps of books and magazines. She sat down in a chair and started to read. She got bored of those books and started to look for more interesting books.

Little did she know, Ryo had his own little plan for Amy. He then transformed into Sonic and carried on with his plan. (Sonic was found trying to escape so two barriers got put up on his cell. It was actually Ryo pretending to be Sonic).

"Where are all of the interesting books" sighed Amy scanning the shelves.

She then spotted some interesting looking ones on the very top shelf. She then saw a ladder and scooted over to it. She then moved it under to where the interesting looking books were and started to climb up. Then someone entered the room. It was Ryo, but he was in Sonic's form.

Amy looked down and scowled. She then ignored him and continued to climb. Ryo went right to the bottom of the ladder and stared up at Amy. He smiled and spoke.

"Amy, I just came to say sorry" pleaded Ryo.

"Get real" scoffed Amy now at the top.

"Please, I regret what I did, just please forgive me?".

"I said no".

"Amy, from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry! Please can I have your forgiveness?".

"God Sonic! You call me a snot-nosed cow and you--".

Amy then realised something. 'Sonic' was down the bottom and she was at the top. She was wearing a dress and he was looking up. She then froze. She then started scrambling to try and make her dress cover her underwear, but no success. She then was fiddling so much that she lost her balance and fell off of the top of the ladder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Amy.

"AMY" screamed Ryo positioning himself to catch her.

Amy then closed her eyes and was waiting for the harsh landing. But she was stopped in mid-air. She half opened her eyes and looked around. She looked down to her legs and could see a blue arm holding them. She then opened her eyes fully and looked up. Ryo, or Sonic to Amy was looking down at her, smiling.

"No...way" said Amy out of astonishment.

"I'm glad I've got quick reflexes" stated Ryo proudly.

"You saved my life Sonic!".

"It was nothing".

"Whatever can I do to repay you!".

"There is one thing".

"Name it".

"Will you be my partner at the 'Fire Fiesta' Festival?".

"Are you serious?".

"Deadly serious".

"Yes, I'll go, you saved my life after all".

"Good then, then it's settled".

Ryo placed Amy down and Amy then thanked him with a hug. Ryo then got the surprise of his life when Amy held the back of his head and he was pulled in for a kiss. They kissed for what seemed a long time. Amy then thanked Ryo again and said 'I'll meet you at the front entry'. Amy then left the library to go to Elle what had happened. Too bad the real Elle had her memories of Ryo transforming into her diminished. She didn't remember anything of that Ryobusiness.

Ryo then smiled to himself at his success.

"She's an easy one to prey on" smirked Ryo who then left the library.

**Cylindrical Cell:**

"Damn Ryo...I hate that barstard!" said Sonic smashing his fist into the wall. "I knew he was here, I just knew it!".

Sonic then kicked a rock and it went whizzing towards the wall and rebounded.

"Amy and Elle better watch out. If only I could get out of here, I could tell them but how? The Festival is coming up soon and I bet he's taking either Amy or Elle...that barstard!".

Sonic then had enough of pacing and sat down on the floor.

"'Fire Fiesta' here we come" said Sonic in an extremely sarcastic tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was chapter 8! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry if it's a bit confusing with Ryo being different people but you'll get used to it! Okay please review! It'll be much appreciated!

Ryo: I'm not confusing!

Me: Yes, you are.

Sonic: HA!

Me: You are too.

Sonic: What the hell did I do?

Me: Meh.

Amy and Elle: Fiesta Time!

Sonic: --stares--

Me: See you in the next chapter guys!


	9. The Lock Up

**Forbidden Love**

Welcome to Chapter 9 of Forbidden Love! Wow, this story has come such a long way. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, but I'd bore you with all of the names! Let's make the reviews get to the 100 mark! Yeah! Enjoy reading everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Amy and Elle's Bedroom:**

Amy lay on her bed daydreaming about the Fire Fiesta. She had had mixed feelings about 'Sonic' asking her out. First she felt nervous, then angry, and now happy. She laid there smiling to herself, and that's when Elle came in.

"Amy, the Fire Fiesta is tomorrow night and we still don't have a date!" exclaimed Elle.

Amy hadn't told Elle about 'Sonic' asking her out. She was afraid to what her sister would think. She felt bad due to Elle not having a date, so she finally got it out of her to tell Elle face to face.

"Uh Elle" said Amy. "I've got something to tell you".

"Shoot" said Elle who jumped on the bed next to Amy.

"Okay, here goes".

**Kingdom Fountain:**

Ryo sat next to the fountain and gazed into the water. He was disguised as Sonic of course, and didn't say a word to anyone around him. It was all peaceful when, a blood-curdling 'WHAT!' shattered his thoughts. Ryo got the shock of his life and toppled into the water of the fountain.

"What in Chaos' name!" spluttered Ryo emerging from the water. "I think I better go check this out".

And with that, Ryo got out of the fountain and shook himself dry. He then raced upstairs to where the scream had sounded from. Amy and Elle's room.

**Amy and Elle's Bedroom:**

Ryo got to the door of their room and slammed it open. His eyes lay on two hedgehogs wrestling on the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU AMY!" screamed Elle shaking Amy by her shoulders.

"ELLE LET GO OF ME!" screamed Amy getting Elle on her side.

Amy quickly pushed Elle off and stood up and went to run away, but Elle rolled over and grabbed Amy's legs, which resulted in her toppling over again.

"Ladies! Ladies" said Ryo sickly sweet. "Let's not be rough!".

"Tell her to lay off!" yelled Amy directing her stare at Elle.

"I can't believe the nerve you have Amy!" yelled Elle getting up.

"What the hell! You have some nerve breaking down like that!" spat Amy.

"I had reason to!" snapped Elle. "You just don't get it! How could you Amy!".

Elle gave a little scream, stomped her feet twice and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What's with her?" asked Ryo.

"I told her that you asked me to the Fire Fiesta and I said yes" explained Amy.

"And?" asked Ryo.

"Well, let's just say she cracked" continued Amy. "And I mean cracked".

"So, that was all about you saying yes to my proposal?" questioned Ryo.

"Yeah, she totally blew her top. Oh well, she'll get over it eventually" sighed Amy.

"Yup, and what a coincidence, we're alone in a room together" said Ryo smirking.

Amy giggled and went bright red. Ryo stepped closer towards Amy and stretched his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a seductive hug. Ryo kissed the top of Amy's head and he heard her sigh.

"Sonic, what's with the change of attitude?" asked Amy sweetly.

"Isn't a guy allowed to change for a girl?" asked Ryo smiling.

Amy giggled and snuggled into his fur. Ryo held Amy close and was grinning to himself.

"So where do you think Elle went?" questioned Ryo.

"Uh, probably to her favourite thinking place" said Amy rolling her eyes.

"Her thinking place? What the Royal Gardens?" asked Ryo.

"No, the dungeons. Chaos knows why she likes to think in that place" stated Amy.

"T-The dungeons!" exclaimed Ryo.

"Yeah, weird huh?" said Amy snuggling in Ryo's fur even deeper.

"I'm sorry Amy but my Father wanted to see me!" said Ryo pushing Amy away.

"W-What?" said Amy flustered by the sudden change of plans.

Ryo gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed out of the room. Amy stood in the middle of her room speechless and motionless. She then sighed, jumped on her bed, and soon fell asleep.

**Dungeons:**

Elle sat in the dungeon corner crying and hitting her head continuously against the wall.

"How could Amy be so daft?" questioned Elle to herself.

Elle then had a surge of anger run through her. Elle got up and started punching the wall with her fists. She then ran around yelling in anger and kicking and punching random things. She stood in front of the Cylindrical Cell (A/N: coughwherecoughSoniccoughiscough) and her eyes twitched.

"God damn you Sonic!" screamed Elle.

Elle then kicked the metal door with all of her strength. She then heard a yelp behind the door. She slowly lowered her foot from the door and saw the dint her foot had made. She placed her foot on the ground which was cramping up from the strong kick and stared at the metal door.

"What the hell!" yelled the voice inside the Cylindrical Cell.

"I-I didn't know there was anyone in the dungeons!" stuttered Elle.

"I've been in here since the tournament, that's Elle isn't it?" asked the voice angrily.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Elle. "How the heck did you know my name!".

"What in Chaos' name are you talking about!" shouted the voice. "Of course I know your name!".

"But I don't even know you!" yelled Elle.

"Do you have amnesia or something?" asked the voice. "You must've bumped your head when you competed in the tournament…".

"For some reason" started Elle. "You sound so very familiar".

Elle stared blankly at the little opening in the door. She then screamed and jumped back when she saw something quickly flash past the little opening in the door. She went against the wall and was breathing heavily.

"Who…who are you?" asked Elle, still frightened.

The figure got up near the opening and stared at Elle. Elle closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened. She squinted through the gaps in her hands and looked towards the door. She then gasped.

"No….friggen….way" said Elle momentarily speechless.

"Yes way" said the figure.

"It can't be…but you're Sonic!" exclaimed Elle pointing her finger at Sonic.

"Yes, I've got a lot of explaining to do" stated Sonic. "I know this must be confusing for you but—"

"God damn right it's confusing!" yelled Elle.

"Yes, just let me explain" said Sonic trying to shush her. "I've got to tell you before 'he' gets here!".

"Who's 'he'?" asked Elle suspiciously.

"If you let me explain I'll tell you!" shouted Sonic getting impatient.

"Okay, start explaining then!" yelled Elle annoyed.

"Not so fast" said a voice coming form the dungeon stairs.

"Oh shit" cursed Sonic banging his head on the door.

"Thought you could explain in time Sonic?" questioned the voice. "Too late".

"Who's there!" asked Elle in a panicky tone.

"Me, Prince Sonic of course" said the figure now smirking through the darkness.

"Elle get out of here now!" shouted Sonic.

"W-Wha?" stuttered Elle out of pure confusion.

"Elle NOW!" screamed Sonic shaking the door.

"Now let's not rush to conclusions" said the figure now emerging from the darkness.

"Sonic?" asked Elle faintly looking at the figure emerging for the darkness.

It was Ryo, but he was still disguised as Sonic. He then began his transformation process. His Sonic form melted off of him and splat on the floor below him. He now was in his claimed form, which was the orange/cream coloured hedgehog.

Elle screamed and ran to the back of the dungeons, which was definitely the wrong way to go.

"What's wrong Elle? Never seen a shape-shifter before?" smirked Ryo.

"As a matter of fact no, I have not!" screamed Elle. "Who the heck are you!".

"The name's Ryo" stated Ryo. "Ryo Nezuki".

"What the heck is going on!" yelled Elle scared. "You know, you just got busted and when Amy knows who she's really going with she'll call it off!".

"The thing is, she'll never know" smirked Ryo evilly.

"Uh, when I tell her, yeah, she will actually" stated Elle.

"The thing is, you're not getting out of here to go tell her" stated Ryo.

Elle stared blankly at Ryo and she started to shake with fear. Elle was never usually scared of anything, but the way Ryo talked and acted just creeped her out.

Ryo advanced on Elle and Elle backed into the back corner. Everything then was a blur to Elle. She could hear Sonic shouting in the background, but she couldn't understand it. She felt something heavy hit her head and then she felt the coldness of the floor against her body. She heard Ryo saying something about Amy, but it was unclear what.

She felt her body getting lighter as she got lifted off the ground. She saw the Cylindrical Cell getting closer and closer. She saw Ryo who had lifted her reach for the door with keys in his hand. She saw a blue blur thrashing around but then it got kicked to the floor. She then got thrown roughly into the darkness of the Cell, and then it went black.

**Foyer: **

Ryo rushed out of the dungeon and continued on like nothing happened. He then turned the corner and bumped into the King.

"Uh sorry Sir" said Ryo who bowed his head and then kept on walking.

"Wait a second Ryo" said the King grabbing Ryos' arm.

"Uh yes Sir?" asked Ryo.

"What's going on? Why did you just come form the dungeons?" asked the King.

"I just had a sprawl with Princess Elle" whispered Ryo. "She knows about my form".

"And what did you do with her?" questioned the King.

"Locked her in Sonics' cell unconscious" stated Ryo.

"Ah that's my boy!" smirked the King. "We'll have to make some excuse to Amy why her sister isn't around".

"Yes, we'll make up something" said Ryo smiling.

"But right now, your priority is our plan of what is happening to Amy" said the King.

"Yes, I've got my plan into action already and she's falling for it hook, line and sinker" said Ryo clicking his fingers.

"Good, the Fire Fiesta is going to be _very _interesting this year" grinned the King.

"Indeed Sire" nodded Ryo.

"Amy won't know what hit her" said the King chuckling.

"Oh, I don't know Sir" smiled Ryo. "I think she will".

Both of them laughed and walked off in different directions. Everyone in the Kingdom was preparing for the Fire Fiesta tonight. It surely is going to be a _blast._

Thank you for reading the chapter of Forbidden Love! Oh my Lord! What are they planning to do to Amy? And poor Elle and Sonic! Want to know what happens? Keep reading and you'll find out! Please review!


	10. It Finished with a Bang

**Forbidden Love**

Yay! We got past the 100 mark! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story...it makes me so happy! So, without any further or do...I present to you Chapter 10! YAY! Double digits!

P.S: Just a reminder, 'Sonic' is Ryo disguised as Sonic and Sonic is the real Sonic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Balcony:**

Amy sat on her balcony watching the wind blow and listening to the trees rustling. Today was the Fire Fiesta and she hadn't seen Elle all day let alone 'Sonic'. She was still quite cranky with Elle after yesterdays fight over 'Sonic's' proposal. She hadn't seen 'Sonic' all day and was getting curious of his whereabouts. Then suddenly the door opened.

"Miss Amy Rose" spoke a young lady in a maids outfit. "Are you out here?".

"What do you want?" snapped Amy in an angry mood.

"Oh...well I've been sent from the royal dressmaker to collect you" stated the maid faintly. "He wants to design your dress for tonights Fire Fiesta".

"Oh, okay" said Amy who then walked with the maid to the dressmakers studio.

**Dressmakers Studio:**

Amy walked in and looked around. There was fabric, models, pins, sewing machines, measuring tapes, sequins and glitter everywhere. Right from when Amy stepped in the door, these 3 women took Amy by the hand and took her measurements. They then asked her to pick out a fabric and if she wanted a certain style of dress.

"Uh, I just want a nice dress" stated Amy a bit flustered by the crowd of dress-fanatics around her.

"Don't be silly" said one of the girls there. "My name's Rina, and I'm going to make you look like the bell of the ball".

All of the girls nodded and started fussing over Amy in every possible way. Amy decided to go along with it.

_A few hours later..._

Amy in front of the mirror and was speechless. She couldn't believe how beautiful her dress was.

Her dress was light pink and was sleeveless. On her left side, the dress had a slit which revealed her left leg. In the middle was a magenta coloured belt which had a diamonte flower on the side.

"I can't believe you actually made this for me!" exclaimed Amy spinning around watching the dress flow out to the sides. "After all, I am your 'enemy'".

"Oh, when we have a job, we do it to our full potential, no matter who it's for" stated Rina. "It looks lovely on you anyhow, and the Fire Fiesta is in 3 hours...so we're going to do a big favour for you".

"What's that?" asked Amy.

"We're going to do your hair and make-up and give you a gorgeous pair of shoes" stated Rina excitedly.

"A-Are you sure?" said Amy quite excited.

"Of course, now come with me" directed Rina walking into a room.

Amy followed quickly and went into the room Rina went into. Amy then started to get pampered.

**Dungeons - Cylindrical Cell:**

Elle opened her eyes slowly and winced in pain. Her head was throbbing and her back was aching. She tried to get up but screamed in pain when her back cramped up. She quickly laid down again, unable to stand. She was unable to think about anything, her mind was blank.

"Why...me.." stuttered Elle. "I can't even get up".

"Elle? Are you okay?" asked Sonic bending over Elle.

"Does it look like it?" snapped Elle.

"Sorry..." paused Sonic looking away.

"No, it's all my fault" admitted Elle starting to cry. "I'm sorry Sonic".

"Hey, don't cry" said Sonic smiling at Elle. "We'll find a way to get out of here".

"I sure hope so..." started Elle wiping her tears. "Who exactly was that guy anyway?".

"That was Ryo Nezuki" stated Sonic, his tone hardening. "He and I have always hated each other from the day we met".

"But...how can he change shape like that...I've never heard of a shape-shifter before" said Elle.

"They're freaks in my books" stated Sonic. "His parents were on the run from the law, and they adopted Ryo to carry on their doings. They were also shape-shifters".

"I can't believe this..." started Elle looking to the side. "What's he planning to do to Amy!".

"I don't know Elle, but I wish I did" said Sonic balling his fists.

"If he lays one hand on her I swear" started Elle. "He'll regret being born".

"Well there's not much we can do in here" said Sonic looking around. "Let's try figure how to get out of here first".

"Okay, but it would be even better if we could figure out how I could get up" said Elle nodding her head.

"Good point" said Sonic laughing.

Sonic helped Elle up and Elle was in severe pain. Elle did her best to stand up but fell right back down again. It was going to be a long day.

**Ice Kingdom:**

"I'm going to rip out their hair and light them on fire" yelled the King slamming his fist on the table.

"Sir, I think we should--".

"Don't tell me what you think!" spat the King. "I want my daughters back right now!".

"Okay Sir" started Colin, the Kings' Advisor. "I'll get right on it".

"Damn it!" shouted the King slamming the table repetively with his fist. "I can't live without my babies".

Amy and Elles' father wept on the table. He had never been himself since Amy and Elle left. One of his soldiers found out that Amy and Elle were in the Fire Kingdom, kidnapped. How the soldier found that information was strictly confidential. The King was never focusing anymore. He was always never on track anyore and didn't care about anything other then finding his daughters and bringing them back home to safety.

The King then sat up suddenly and was as straight as an ironing board. His eyes then went wide.

"Oh my Chaos" started the King faintly. "Fire Fiesta is tonight...Amy and Elle are there...OH NO!".

The King bustled out of his seat and ran as fast as his stubby little legs would take him. He had just had a memory flooding back to him. He rushed to warn the Guards and Soldiers. It was now war.

_3 hours later..._

**Entrance Hall:**

Amy was all ready for the Fire Fiesta. She was all dressed up to perfection. She was waiting at the entrance waiting for her date 'Sonic'. There were heaps of people coming in and out of the entry door that Amy nearly got knocked over. She then saw a blue hedgehog coming her way and she smiled.

"Hello Amy" waved 'Sonic'. "You look absolutely a treat".

"Same to you" said Amy smiling nervously.

"Shall we go?" said 'Sonic' smiling.

"Uh yes of course" said Amy.

'Sonic' then held out his arm and waited for Amy to link her arm with his. Amy grinned and linked her arm in his. They then waltzed off outside to where the Fire Fiesta was taking place.

**Fire Fiesta:**

Amy and 'Sonic' walked with many other people to the Fire Fiesta's location. They then approached a big arch which they walked through. Amy then looked at her surroundings and was amazed.

There were millions of tables with food that could feed a whole army. There was a dancefloor where many people were dancing. There was a live band and to the side, there was a volcano that had lava trickling out of it like a waterfall. Amy thought it was truly beautiful.

She then stopped and remembered something. This strangely enough, looked like the scene in her nightmare. She tried to get that image out of her head. She then thought something was missing. Then it hit her like a nail on the head.

"Oh my Chaos" gasped Amy. "Where's Elle!".

"_Oh crap_" thought 'Sonic'. "_I totally forgot about that stupid rat!_".

"I'm going to go look for her" stated Amy who then started to march off in the other direction.

"Wait!" yelled 'Sonic' as he grabbed Amy's arm. "I have a message from Elle!".

"What do you mean?" asked Amy. "What did she tell you?".

"She..she, uh, said that she will absolutely not be coming tonight" said 'Sonic' sternly.

"What!" cried Amy.

"Yes, quite sad isn't it" said 'Sonic' putting on a sad face.

"No, Elle's not like that" said Amy bewildered. "She can't of said that!".

"I'm sorry but it's the truth" said 'Sonic'. "She said she can't stand to put up with you for a whole night".

"WHAT!" shouted Amy, red in the face with fury. "How could she say that!".

"Tell me about it" said 'Sonic' nodding his head.

'Sonic' then had a brilliant idea to get Amy off his back about Elle.

"Actually I know where she is, so I'll go and get her okay?" asked 'Sonic' politely.

"Are you sure?" asked Amy.

"Sure I'm sure, I'll be back soon" stated 'Sonic'.

'Sonic' then zoomed off to supposively find Elle.

_A few minutes later..._

Ryo came back, but this time, he was in the form of Elle.

"Amy" said 'Elle' "'Sonic' came and got me".

"Yes" agreed Amy. "So, what's this all about then Elle? Explain".

"I just didn't feel like coming tonight, I'm sick of you ranting and raving all the time about pointless things" admitted 'Elle'.

"Ranting and raving!" exclaimed Amy.

"Yes, you moron. I'm sick and tired of you, and you're always around me and I need to get away from you! Stop smothering me!".

"Smothering you! Look Elle! I only have been caring for you! But if you call that smotheirng then yeah, I guess I'm guilty of that!".

"Whatever! Just leave me alone and just go away and shut up for once in your life!".

"How dare you!".

"Ugh! Just go get lost somewhere!".

'Elle' then stormed off in the opposite direction. Amy stood there stunned at what had just happened. Amy felt like crying, but she didn't want to look weak. She stood up tall and walked away to the dancefloor.

Ryo then transformed from his Elle form back into his Sonic form. He grinned at himself for his achievments. He knew what was happening tonight, and it was his job to make sure it happened successfully.

'Sonic' then walked over to Amy and started to try and cheer her up. Amy wasn't in the mood for happy talk so 'Sonic' just shut his mouth and sat down at a table with Amy.

Moments passed and Amy and 'Sonic' were eating delicious meals. The music was getting upbeat and Amy felt like dancing to help her not think of her problems. She conned 'Sonic' into getting up and dancing with her. As soon as they got onto the dancefloor, the music changed to a slow song. Amy and 'Sonic' got into a waltz position and started to dance like a proper couple.

Amy relaxed in 'Sonic's' arms and started humming to the song that was being played. 'Sonic' just grinned to himself.

**Dungeons:**

The maid named Rina came down the stairs into the dungeons to recover one of her lost cotton balls that rolled down the stairs. She realised it was in front of the Cylindrical Cell and went to go collect it when she heard banging coming from inside that cell.

"W-Who's there?" said a startled Rina.

"I should ask you the same question" answered the voice.

"Uh, I'm a maid here" stated Rina. "I didn't know there was anyone down here!".

"Well, we're in here for starters" claimed the voice. "Have you seen the one you call Princess Amy?".

"Oh yes, I made her dress for the Fire Fiesta this afternoon" claimed Rina proudly. "Lovely lady".

"Please, you've got to help us!" exclaimed the voice. "Please!".

"Who are you both?" asked Rina curiously.

"Okay, don't be scared Rina, it's me Prince Sonic, and Princess Elle" stated Sonic stepping up to the little door-window.

"That's impossible!" said Rina startled. "I saw you escort Miss Amy to the Fire Fiesta!".

"Look, it's a really long story, no time to explain" said Elle now peeking through the door-window.

"I see" said Rina.

"Please do one favour for us! Before it's too late!" exclaimed Sonic.

"O-Okay" agreed Rina now listening intently.

"Go find Amy, and tell her that the Sonic she's with is a fake! Tell her that the real Sonic and I are down in the dungeons and to get us out of here! Amy's going to be in trouble ifyou don't hurry!" yelled Elle stressing.

"I'm not allowed at the Fire Fi--".

"I don't care! Please! They're planning to do something horrible to her! Please get her out of there!" cried Sonic sweating with panic.

"O-Okay! I'll go straight away!" said Rina who rushed out of the Dungeons.

"I hope it's not too late" stated Sonic slumping down to the ground.

"Let's pray it's not" said Elle.

**Fire Fiesta:**

The song Amy and 'Sonic' were dancing with had finished and they were chatting politely with each other.

'Sonic' then went to go get some drinks for both him and Amy. Amy sat there silently, her mind clouded with different thoughts. Then suddenly, someone broke her focus.

"Miss Amy!" exclaimed Rina who was red in the face.

"Rina? Is that you?" asked Amy.

"Yes, it's me. I have something to tell you!" claimed Rina.

"Okay then.." said Amy not knowing what to expect.

"The Sonic you're with now is a sham! He's fake! The real Sonic is down in the dungeons still and Elle is in there with him! You have to go save them!" shouted Rina.

"Like I'm going to believe that" said Amy scoffing.

"It's true!" said Rina who looked deadly serious. "I spoke to them just then! I saw them with my own two eyes!"

"Rina, I spoke to Elle before, and Sonic is here with me" stated Amy raising her eyebrow.

"Amy! All I know is that thing you call Sonic isn't Sonic!" yelled Rina pointing to 'Sonic'.

"Rina, you're not making any sense!" stated Amy. "Rina, you're nice and everything, but I think you've crossed the line on this one".

"But I'm not--".

"Rina that's enough!" shouted Amy now getting up out of her chair.

"I'm only telling you the truth! Believe me!" shouted Rina gripping Amy by the shoulders.

"Get off me!" said Amy pushing Rina away. "Your lie is really lame. Try it on someone else Rina, not me".

"If you don't go and rescue the real Sonic and Elle, something horrible will happen to them! screamed Rina nearly crying.

"Like wha--".

"The King of this Kingdom does not care about his people and will do anything to get to his goal! Please, help them!" screamed Rina.

"But...why--".

At that moment, there was a huge explosion. Amy and Rina screamed a blood-curdling scream along with a lot of other people. Amy ducked down onto the ground and kept screaming. Everyone started getting up off the ground and screaming and pointingat the castle. Amy looked up slowly and saw the lower part of the castle on flames. She quickly got up and looked wide-eyed at it.

Rina got up and covered her mouth with both her hands. The dungeons part of the castle, had exploded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh...my...God! What a cliffhanger hey! The dungeons is where the real Sonic and Elle are. Did they die? Did they survive? Keep reading to find out! Please review!


	11. Last Words

**Forbidden Love**

Hello, and welcome to Chapter 11! I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has supported this story, thank you very very much! Now...this Chapter is quite well, surprising. So without further or do I present to you Chapter 11 of Forbidden Love!

P.S. Since you readers have been really supportive, you will all get imaginary cookies at the end of this chapter D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Fire Fiesta:**

Rina was gasping for breath. Her scream was caught in her throat. She felt like her feet were planted into the ground and were unable to move.

"Everyone, please stay calm!" shouted a nearby butler. "Please, follow the evacuation process!".

Everyone was screaming and running for their lives. The only people staying still were Rina and Amy.

Rina then found the need to speak.

"If you had just listened to me" started Rina turning her head to Amy. "Then none of this would have happened".

Amy stood still, looking over at the huge flames and a mushroom cloud of smoke. Rina just stood next to Amy looking angry but terrified at the same time.

"Ladies, please evacuate this instant! We don't have much time!" shouted a Guard running up to the two of them.

Rina turned around slowly and ran to where the Guard directed. The Guard then turned to Amy and was shouting at her to come with him and evacuate, but Amy was zoned out. She was in a world of her own. She then felt a cold tear drop fall from her eye onto her cheek, and slide slowly down her face until it dropped on the ground. Amy then awoke from her dream and tears started to pour out of her eyes.

She then shook her tears away and started to run towards the fire. She could hear the Guard shouting behind her, but she just kept on running as fast as her legs would take her.

**Castle:**

Amy finally got to the Castle and ran straight to the Dungeons sector of the Castle. It was still on flames, but it had gone down a little bit.

Amy kept running. She didn't even know if Elle and Sonic were really down here. She just had a feeling, even if it was just a tiny feeling in her heart, she felt like they really were down there.

She kept running, smoke stinging her eyes and clogging up her throat. She then was running flat out on a rocky pathway. She didn't know where she was exactly going, but this path she was taking had to lead to somewhere. Her feet then got in the way of one another and then she fell down hard like a tonne of bricks.

She then curled up like a ball and started crying. She looked up, her face red from crying and the heat of the fire and smoke, and saw something lying in a heap on the ground a fair way away from her. Amy then got up and started to crawl over to the figure on the ground.

She then got about 2 metres away from the figure and she froze. There was someone leaning over the figure, moving its hand in a stroking fashion. Amy got up steadily and started to stagger towards the two figures.

Features then started to show on the two figures. Amy walked slowly towards them, and stopped in her tracks. She gasped and her eyes went wide with fear and anger.

She recognised the figure laying on the ground was Elle and the person standing over her was what looked like Sonic.

Amy started to cry and ran towards Elle. Her legs were bruised and aching from the fall but she didn't care. She ran to her sisters side and collapsed beside her.

"Elle!" screamed Amy, trying not to stutter through her tears. "Please Elle wake up! Wake up!".

There was no movement from Elle. Amy tried shoving Elle but still no reaction. Amy then got desperate and started punching and slapping Elle as hard as she could.

"You know, that's just going to make her even worse" said a voice.

Amy spun around and saw Sonic standing there.

"Who do you think you are! And how the bloody heck are you not hurt!" screamed Amy, still crying.

"I pity you, I really, really do" said Sonic putting on a frown.

"Who..._are _you?" asked Amy shaking her head in disbelief.

"You truly are an idiot" stated Sonic chuckling to himself.

"TELL ME NOW!" boomed Amy, fists balling.

"If I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore, will it?".

"Oh, it won't be a secret when I pound your head in, 'cause you'll know about it!".

"Don't be nasty".

"Nasty? Nasty! You're not Sonic, you're someone else! Tell me who you really are!".

"Make me".

"Oh, I'll make you alright you son of a--".

"Amy" stuttered a quiet voice.

Amy froze and looked down at her ankle. Wrapped around it was a hand. Amy turned around and looked down and saw Elle gasping for air.

"Oh my Chaos!" exclaimed Amy falling to her knees. "Elle don't speak! Don't waste your breath!".

"But I need to--".

"No! You're gasping for air as it is!".

"I need to tell you something, and you can't stop me".

Amy just looked at her sister confused. But didn't say a word. Elle took it from there.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I haven't been a good older sister. It was my job to take care of you and I totally messed up. I will never be able to forgive myself".

"No, that's not true!".

"It is Amy. You know it is. This is all just so...overwhelming. For once in my life...I'm actually scared".

"It's okay to be scared Elle. It's natural, especially when you're away from home".

Elle nodded and started to cry. Amy was already crying, but seeing Elle cry made her cry even more tears.

"I know who he is".

"Who?".

"Him".

Elle pointed her index finger at Sonic and kept it there. Amy turned around and looked puzzled.

"Who is he? Is he the real Sonic?".

"No, most definately not".

"Who is he then?".

"His name is Ryo something..can't remember his last name".

"Ryo? What the! Is he Sonic's evil twin or something!".

"I wish. He is a Shape-Shifter, and he has been acting as Sonic all this time".

Amy stared with her mouth wide open.

"You mean...I ki--".

"Yes, you kissed him. And accepted his proposal and other lovey-dovey stuff".

"I can't believe this. All this time...I've been such an idiot! I should've listened to Rina! Oh Chaos why didn't I just listen!".

"It's okay...but, he's already done enough damage".

"Did he do anything else?".

"The Fire Kingdom, as we speak are going ahead with a secret attack plan on our Kingdom, already I bet our Castle is up in flames. They sent Giant Kao to do their main part of the dirty work, the killing and the main assination they will do themselves". (A/N: Don't know what Kao are? Check the first chapter).

"Assaination!".

"Yes, haven't you heard toots?" asked Ryo innnocently, still in Sonic's form.

"Don't you even DARE call me toots" snapped Amy. "Get out of Sonic's form, it sickens me to think you of all people I actually trusted".

"Fine, have it your way".

Ryo's Sonic disguise then melted off him almost instantly. Ryo then stepped out of the blue muck and smiled at Amy.

"Ta da!" pronounced Ryo.

Amy was trying not to be sick. She then turned back to Elle.

"Elle, who is going to be assainated!".

"D-Dad...".

"No...NO!" .

"Yeah, better believe it toots" stated Ryo.

Amy jumped up, spun around and whacked Ryo cold-hard on the face. She then turned around to face Elle, ignoring Ryo's grunts.

"But...no! This isn't fair! Dad didn't do anything and they're assasinating him! No, they can't!".

"It's too late. The war has begun Amy...and we can't do anything about it".

"You know, this is all my fault".

"No it's not".

"Yes! It is! I'm the one who wanted to sneak into the Fire Kingdom, just for a look, and I wanted you to come with me! You were a bit weird about the idea but you came! And it's all my fault that we're here and that this whole situation has occured!

"Don't talk like that".

Elle then started to cough vigrously. Amy then panicked and patted her on the back till Elle stopped, then Elle said something Amy did not want to hear.

"I'm not going to make it" stuttered Elle, eyelids fluttering.

"Don't say that! Of course you're going to make it!" stated Amy still crying.

"Amy, I can't...I feel so...strange, like I'm not alive anymore but I'm still on Earth" stuttered Elle quietly.

"I'm going to go get help! I'll be right back, I promise!" started Amy.

"No. Stay here. I don't have much time" said Elle.

Amy then sat back down next to Elle and cried silently to herself.

"I want you to tell Dad, if he's not dead, that I love him very much, and that I'm sorry about all of the stupid stuff I've done in the past. I want him to take good care of you and to always look out for you no matter what".

"Elle, I--".

"Please tell him, please Amy, for me" said Elle squeezing Amy's hand.

"Okay, I will" said Amy trying to smile.

"I want you to promise that you'll get out of here alive, get married and have a family with the guy of your dreams" said Elle, smiling faintly.

"I p-promise!" stuttered Amy crying even harder.

"And tell your husband that he better look after you or else" stated Elle.

"Okay!" chuckled Amy, still crying.

"And tell your kids, which I bet will be gorgeous, that I'll watch over them, and to take care of their mother and father" said Elle crying, but smiling.

"Okay, I will" said Amy smiling faintly.

"One last thing Amy" said Elle looking at Amy and smiling.

"Anything Elle" stated Amy grasping Elle's hand.

"Can you please sing that song that Mum used to sing to us when we were little?" asked Elle, now closing her eyes.

"Sure thing Elle" said Amy nodding, tears flowing everywhere.

Elle smiled and lay still, waiting for the song. Amy then started singing, even with her tears making her stutter she just kept singing.

_"Everytime I looked up in the evening sky, I found a star looking over me._

_When I saw you smile, I felt I could touch the sky and fly so high._

_I told you to wait for me, on the other side of the Earth._

_Where you said, you would find me, and take me to a place where we belong._

_Oh, together, together in a place where we belong._

_Founded by a star, shining in the moonlight._

_I will always believe, that you are my starshine._

_And that we will always be together, may love bind us as one"._

The song then came to an end. Amy then felt Elle's hand go limp in hers. Amy stared at Elle's hand and screamed with the pain in her heart. She then held Elle up close to her and cried hysterically.

Amy then heard a sound of footsteps fast approaching. She then looked up and saw something blue coming her way. It stopped and looked at Amy and Elle. It was Sonic.

"What...what happen--".

Amy just started crying even more, holding her sister close.

"Elle's not...she's not..."

Amy looked up and nodded her head slowly. Sonic gasped and his eyes went wide. Then, something clicked in his mind.

"Hold on Amy, I know how to save her!" said Sonic clicking his fingers.

"She's already gone Sonic! Stop messing with my feelings!" screeched Amy. "And where the hell are your wounds!".

"Trust me, I have wounds. Amy I'm not messing with your feelings! Please! I know this elixir that my father keeps in his throne room behind one of the paintings. He was saving it for when he dies, but hell with it I don't care if he dies!" exclaimed Sonic.

"What exactly does this elixir do?" asked Amy, still holding Elle.

"It brings you back to life" stated Sonic.

"Say what?" said Ryo smiling, trying to get up from Amy's cold-hard whack. "Behind a painting in the throne room you say?".

Sonic just glared at Ryo and turned back to Amy.

"Elle hasn't passed into the Underworld yet, we can still get her back with us if we hurry!" shouted Sonic.

"How much time do we have!" asked Amy, panicking.

"Not long, that's for sure" stated Sonic.

"Well, what the heck are we waiting for!" yelled Amy. "You're faster then me! Go get the bloody damn elixir!".

"Uh, right!" said Sonic ready to zoom off.

"You'll have to get there before I do" stated Ryo grinning, now standing. "Because I want that elixir for myself".

At that moment Ryo closed his eyes and his skin bubbled and steamed. His skin then became blue. He was once again in the disguise of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Since I'm in your form now, I can run at the same speed you do" smirked Ryo. "Looks like you'll have to out do you're own speed".

Both hedgehogs looked at each other and were ready for a race. A race that was really, a matter of life and death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was Chapter 11, and thank you for reading! Like I promised...COOKIES! --hands over cookies-- mmm yummy D Although you might not feel like cookies after that mournful chapter! Oh well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out what will happen! Please review!

P.S: The song that Amy sung I made up all by myself. I didn't steal it from anywhere, I was surprised I could even think up meaningful words XD.


	12. A Gunshot was Heard

**Forbidden Love**

**KSF: **YAY! I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! I love you ALL! (Well...you know.)

**Sonic: **Man, you know how annoying it's gonna' be trying to out-do my own speed!

**KSF: **No, no I don't.

**Sonic: **--grumbles--

**Amy: **Sonic! Get that elixir damn it! You better out-do your own speed or else!

**Sonic: **Gee, no pressure.

**KSF: **Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Castle - Dungeon's Sector:**

_"Can you please sing me that song that Mum used to sing to us when we were little?"._

That same sentence kept running through Amy's mind. She was shell-shocked with the situation she was in.

"Wake up! This is just a stupid nightmare!"wailed Amy pinching herself on the face.

Amy then realised that this was indeed reality. She then kneeled down, with Elle's hand in hers, and prayed for Sonic to get the Elixir and make it back in time, before it was too late.

**Hallway:**

Sonic and Ryo were head to head. Sonic was trying his best to out-do Ryo, but out-doing your own speed was extremely hard.

"Give up blue-boy!" smirked Ryo shoving Sonic in his side.

"What are you talking about! You're blue too you dimwit!" shouted Sonic shoving Ryo in the shoulder.

"Oh so you want to make this personal do you?" exclaimed Ryo making his legs go into a spin to try and out-run Sonic.

Sonic did exactly the same and then the pair were speeding off as fast as their legs would take them. They were neck and neck. Ryo then turned the corner at a wide angle and knocked Sonic against the wall with powerful force.

"Shit! You cheater! You and your dirty tricks!" boomed Sonic getting up and speeding up to Ryo.

"Have a cry. I want this elixir, so you think I'm gonna' play it clean!" chuckled Ryo.

Sonic got slighty ahead of Ryo and swiftly grabbed a pedestal that was placed at the side of the hallway while running atfull speed. Sonic then swung it to the side and got ready to strike. Ryo looked over at Sonic smirking to himself...until he realised what Sonic was holding.

"Holy shi--!".

Before Ryo finsihed his sentence, Sonic swung the pedestal from his side and whacked Ryo cold-hard in the side. Ryo went flying to the other side of the hallway and created a crater in the wall that he landed in.

"I guess I'll play dirty too" smirked Sonic starting to laugh to himself.

Sonic turned the corner and went on towards his destination.

**Throne Room:**

Sonic finally arrived at the Throne Room. He saw a lock on the door handle. Sonic started cursing under his breath at his stupidity. He started looking everywhere for the key to open the lock. Usually his Father hides the keys for rooms around places near the enterance. Sonic was getting fustrated over not being able to find the key. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something sparkle.

He looked up at the top of the doorway, and sure enough, there was the key.

"There you are you little rascal" cursed Sonic starting to try and grab the key.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted an incredibly angry voice from behind.

Sonic turned around for a split-second in fright and was knocked through the door.

Sonic then squinted his eyes open and saw, well, himself, but he knew it was Ryo. Ryo then pulled his arm back and punched Sonic hard in the cheek.

"Man, I punch good" smiled Sonic through his swollen cheek.

"DIE!" boomed Ryo who then started furiously kicking and punching Sonic.

Sonic locked Ryo's arms in his hands and flipped him over. Now Sonic started bashing the crap out of Ryo.

Ryo then started bleeding at the mouth. Ryo then kicked Sonic in the stomach and Sonic went sprawling across the ground.

The two of them got up and started battling it out. Punches were flying, kicks were pounding, and even biting was occuring.

Then the two of them froze in place when a gun-shot rocked their hearing. The two fighting hedgehogs looked to the side and saw the King standing there looking furious.

"What the hell! Which one of you is Ryo?" boomed the King.

"Me Sir" said Ryo stepping forward, still panting.

"Prove it" stated the King, one eyebrow raised.

Ryo's skin then started bubbling and rippling like the ocean waves. His Sonic form then literally slid off of him, and inside, left standing was an orange/cream coloured hedgehog looking as serious as ever.

"Okay, I'm glad that we got that--".

"Man, they say inner-beauty is the most important thing, but not in your case. Your outer-beauty was far superior" scoffed Sonic panting, but smirking at his joke.

Ryo turned around slowly and looked Sonic dead in the eye.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you" stated Ryo in a deep monotone voice.

"Okay then, not a word" said Sonic pretending to zip his mouth shut.

Ryo glared at Sonic and then turned around back to the King.

"Sir, this isn't part of the plan. You're not supposed to be near the Castle!" questioned Ryo with a curious tone.

"I-I forgot something q-quite important, and why the hell are you in here for!" exclaimed the King.

"Because, I'm looking for something also. Problem?" asked Ryo with a smart-ass tone.

"You have some nerve to speak to your Master like that!" yelled the King going red in the face.

"I don't have time for chit-chat. Now, tell me where--".

Ryo then froze and looked over the King's shoulder. He then noticed Sonic trying to crack the code to this safe behind a huge painting of a Castle.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Ryo zooming over to Sonic.

Ryo then grabbed Sonic's arms and threw him over his head. Sonic screamed and landed right beneath the King's feet.

"What the bloody hell is going on here! Ryo! Explain yourself!" shouted the King furiously.

"He followed me and--".

"Shut up you pest!" boomed the King, indicating his stare at Sonic. "Just shut up! I didn't ask you!".

Ryo just ignored the King and started trying to crack the code of the safe. Sonic then got up on all-fours and started crawling over to Ryo. He got directly behind Ryo's legs, grasped them tightly, and pulled strongly.

Ryo was not expecting this and was flipped onto his back onto the cold, hard, marble floor. Sonic got up and climbed over Ryo's injured body. Ryo grunted with pain, and the only thing he could do, was bite him of course.

Ryo opened his mouth wide and chomped down on Sonic's leg. Sonic screamed a blood-curdling scream and immediately put pressure on his leg where it was bitten. Sonic removed his hand and realised his white gloves were stained with blood.

"God damn you to hell Ryo" cursed Sonic in intense pain.

"Been there, done that" said Ryo shrugging.

Sonic stood up straight and was just about to lunge at Ryo when another gun-shot rocked their hearing. Both of the hedgehogs turned around and saw the King pointing a gun at them both.

"Whoa" whispered Sonic faintly to himself.

"Don't move, or I will shoot!" yelled the King, his hands shaking.

Ryo then put his hands on the safe and started twisting the knob while still staring at the King. The King then cursed and shot at Ryo's hand. Ryo quickly moved his hand away at the last second. The bullet had gone through, knocking the knob off of the safe, which then swung open.

The three men just stared at what was inside. A glass vile, filled with a purple-coloured liquid. The silence was then interupted by the King.

"IT'S MINE! DON'T TOUCH IT!" wailed the King who lunged forward, knocking both Sonic and Ryo to the ground.

The King grabbed the glass vile and held it up like it was the most expensive, precious thing in the whole world.

"This, is my elixir. No one elses, it's only _my _elixir" stated the King emphasising his words.

"Hey! I worked for you all these years! Everything you've said to do, I've done it" shouted Ryo getting up and looking the King dead in the eye.

"Oh shut your trap" snapped the King.

"NO!" boomed Ryo. "I've done everything for you! I even did that mission you sent me on to drown Sonic in that lake!".

"WHAT!" screamed Sonic, rage passing through his face. "That was you who set him up to this!".

"Well, there had to be some way to get rid of you. And by making Ryo kill you, I wouldn't be blamed for anything to do with your death. But sadly, he didn't succeed".

"I cannot believe this! You tried to kill me! You don't even deserve to live!".

"Well now I've got this elixir, I'll live no matter what you do".

"Not if I can help it!".

Sonic then got up and took one step forward towards the King, then he froze.

"One more move, and I'll blast you to the high heaven's and back" stated the King pointing a silver gun at Sonic menacingly.

Sonic froze and looked at the gun with wide eyes.

"Wait, I've seen that gun before" said Ryo with a confused look on his face.

"Well, it was the same type of gun that would've killed your parents" stated the King looking at Ryo.

Ryo just looked at the gun with wide eyes and was speechless.

"A silver bullet..." whispered Ryo to himself.

"Clever boy. And Ryo, as you know, this is your weakness, am I correct?" asked the King smirking.

"You bastard!" boomed Ryo.

"I wouldn't curse at me if I were you. I can kill you in just one shot" stated the King.

"Well guess what you bastard" smirked Ryo. "I can kill you just as fast".

Ryo closed his eyes and his skin then started bubbling. It was like the ripples in the ocean and on the dry sand. His original claimed form fell onto the floor and inside of the bubbling muck, stood another form of the King.

"What the!" cursed the King. "You-you transformed into me!".

Then the King's eyes went wide when Ryo pulled out a silver gun, just like the one in the King's hands and pointed it directly at his forehead.

"I think, the tables have turned" smirked Ryo who pressured his finger on the trigger. "I get every weapon that the person I turn into has".

"You coward!" exclaimed the King.

Ryo then dropped the gun on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Yes, that's the way to go. Surrender is always better then--".

The King got cut off by Ryo's skin bubbling..._again._ Ryo's King form then fell off and his 'normal' claimed orange/cream hedgehog form was back in place. Ryo picked up the gun and pointed it at the King.

"Hand me the elixir, or I'll put it this way, you'll die" grinned Ryo.

The King, then looked to the left, and looked to the right. He then turned around and started running flat out towards the enterance. Ryo growled and aimed the gun on the King's back. Sonic jumped onto Ryo causing him to drop the gun.

"What the hell are you doing! I was gonna' kill him! After all of the stuff he did to you, you saved him!" cried Ryo.

"No, I didn't save him. I'm simply trying to disarm you, so I can have that gun" stated Sonic.

"You did that already! Now get off you worthless piece of trash!" yelled Ryo.

Ryo punched Sonic off and grabbed the gun. He then hastily aimed it at the King who was literally 2 centimetres away from the exit.

The King grabbed the door, which was hanging on byone hinge, and struggled to get it open. He finally got it open and when he did, he flew back with great force.

Sonic and Ryo froze and looked in astonishment at what had just happened. The King had flown across the room. Sonic then glanced at the door and his eyes grew wide. There, standing in the doorway, was Shadow, Knuckles and Tails.

Shadow had Elle hung over his left shoulder and was smirking. Knuckles was obviously the one who had made the King fly across the room because of his triumphant grin. Tails was hovering with Amy in his hands. He then let Amy go and Shadow carefully laid Elle down.

Sonic got up and rushed over to them.

"How on Earth did you guys get here!" exclaimed Sonic actually smiling.

"We heard the bang from our Kingdom. I know, we actually heard it it was that big" claimed Shadow.

"That's when we came, saw Elle and Amy, asked them questions about what happened and where you were, and then we rushed here to find you" explained Knuckles.

"Do you know how long it took us to find this room!" sighed Tails.

"You're here now anyway!" exclaimed Sonic grinning.

Ryo then zoomed towards the King and knocked him down to the floor. He stood over him and glared down at him.

"Give me the vile!" strained Ryo clenching his fists.

Ryo rose the gun and aimed it at the King's head. His index finger was quivering on the trigger of the silver gun. At that moment, the King rose his gun up and aimed it at Ryo's face.

"Two men, two guns. It almost seems too cliche" scoffed Ryo.

Ryo's grin then wiped off of his face when he was knocked to the ground by Knuckles. The gun in Ryo's hand flew towards the direction of Amy. Amy reached down for the gun and pointed it in Ryo's direction.

"Freeze God damn it!" cried Amy.

The gun was quivering in her hands. She kept switching her aim from Ryo to the King. The King then gradually got up and kept switching aim also. Ryo was the only one who was disarmed.

It was so silent, you could've heard a pin drop. You could actually feel the tension in the air. Then, Ryo started laughing. Everyone looked at Ryo strangely and confused.

"Shape-shifter!" stated Ryo shaking his head.

Ryo's skin then started bubbling, and everyone's gasps were stuck their throat. He then shocked everyone by turning into Amy Rose. He smirked and pulled out the same silver gun Amy was holding. He then placed it on the floor and turned back into his 'normal' form.

"Now three people can play at this game" smirked Ryo.

All three of them kept glancing at one another's each and every move. Then the final moment came.

"It's time to end this" stated the King hardening his hand on the gun.

It was then silent. Everyone was watching...waiting...until...

_**BANG!**_

The final gun-shot rocked the room. Amy stared with wide eyes and looked down at her lower-half. Ryo just stared blankly and wasn't blinking. The King's eyes were twitching and he was also not blinking. Then, Sonic gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go! Major cliffhanger! I know, I know, I'm extremely cruel, I know. I wonder who got shot! At least you know it's one of those 3 people! Thank you reading and stay tuned for Chapter 13! Thanks again and please review!

xX-KSF-Xx


	13. Is This The End?

**Forbidden Love**

No, I'm not dead...I'm so so so incredibly sorry it's so so late, but I had nearly finished this chapter...literally TWO words to go, and the computer froze without me saving it! I was so angry, I still haven't forgiven it...but anywho, please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Throne Room:**

_Silence..._

No one spoke. No one took a breath. No one flinched. No one swallowed. No one blinked.

_Silence..._

Seconds had passed. It seemed like hours. The air was so thick, it was hard to breathe. Tension was so strong in the air.

More minutes passed. Then finally, the silence was broken.

Amy collapsed to her knees. Her gun she was holding scattered across the floor. Her eyes went wide and she started gasping. She lifted her head slowly and and looked down at her hands. Her hands were shaking, she was sweating and her hair drooped in front of her face.

"What...what have I done...!" whispered Amy hoarsly to herself.

Sonic still had his hand caressed over his mouth, his glance changing from the three vulnerables in the middle of the room.

The King then looked up at Sonic with a white pale face. His eyes were narrowed and beady. His knees then buckled under him and landed down with a _thud._

Ryo then looked across to the King with wide eyes.

"I-I shot...I-I actually shot..." stuttered Amy through shock.

"You actually shot..." started Ryo.

"You...you shot my Father" stated Sonic faintly.

Knuckles, Tails and Shadow all stood silently.

"You actually shot the fat bastard" scoffed Ryo. "Well, someone had to do it".

Amy then started to cry. Sonic walked past Amy slowly until he reached his Father. He then kneeled down to his face so only him and his Father would be inversed in conversation.

"Dad..." started Sonic.

"Now...Sonic, since I've been shot down by a pink drowned rat, I have some things to say..." stated his Father.

"You go first then" said Sonic in a monotone voice.

"When your Mother had you, you would only look at her, not me. When you were crying, if she held you, you stopped. You hated me".

"I didn't hate you Dad".

"Just shut up. Your Mother was, a beautiful, intelligent woman. But I must admit, you being our only child, it seemed like, well, she only cared about you, and not me. So, when you were three, I started to despise you. Nothing's changed eh?".

His Father then started chuckling to himself, holding onto his chest tightly.

"I'm so happy, that I'm going to a place where I just can't see you. That I'll be away from you and all of this crap. I hope you live forever so you will never come where I am".

He then started coughing vigrously, clutching onto his chest.

"Okay, there's just two more things I have to break to you. You're like the son I've never wanted, and I hate how Chaos had a plan to bring you into this world. Also...the last thing is...you know how your Mother passed away when you were three years old? Well I know how she died".

"What!" exclaimed Sonic grabbing his Father by the shoulders. "HOW DAMN IT!".

Sonic shook his Father vigriously until his Father's mouth gaped open, dryreaching, ready to say his last words.

"I...I...killed her".

That was all Sonic needed to hear. Sonic burst with rage. He started punching his Dad dead-hard in the face. He then pounded his fists into his stomach, winding him. Sonic then stopped when he heard his Father laughing.

"I killed that woman, because...she loved you more then me. It's your fault that I killed her, it's all your fault".

Sonic then got shivers down his spine. He had never felt this feeling of guilt before. Did he really lead his Father to kill his Mother? Is it his fault his Mother's dead?

"She loved you, and me, equally. How can you...how can you...HOW CAN YOU KILL SOMEONE SO BEAUTIFUL AND PURE!".

"I hate you Sonic. You're no son of mine. It's your fault your Mother's dead, congratulations".

His Father then started laughing hysterically. His throat then closed up and he went limp. The elixir that was in his right hand rolled out and clinked onto the floor.

Sonic stared into his hands. His mind was thinking overtime, congesting all of the thoughts about his Mother and about what had just been said.

Sonic then looked down at his Father as he stood up tall. He then grinned to himself.

"I hate you too" stated Sonic balling his fists.

Sonic bent down and grabbed the glass vile. He then went over to the grieving Amy and squatted down in front of her. He then extended his hand to her chin and lifted her head up.

"Amy..." started Sonic looking Amy in the eye.

"Sonic!" squealed Amy, choking through her tears. "Sonic! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I am so SORRY!"

Amy then cried more, using more emphasis on her sniffing and stifling. She then latched onto Sonic arms.

"Please! Forgive me! I'm so sorry! I don't deserve to live anymore! Kill me now before I do any--".

Amy was cut off by Sonic grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss. Amy was so shocked, she practically went as stiff as a surfboard.

Tails was about to cry in disgust, but was soon shushed by Knuckles and Shadow who placed their hands sternly over his mouth.

"Mmph!" snorted Tails.

"Just let them have a moment, then I too will throw up" whispered Knuckles.

Sonic and Amy then broke apart and breathed a deep breath of relief. Sonic then wiped Amy's tears away and looked her in the eyes.

"Amy, it's okay" whispered Sonic smiling.

"I...I killed your Father Sonic!" whispered Amy harshly, still lightly crying.

"Amy, let me tell you a few little things" said Sonic stroking her cheek. "First of all, you killed an evil man. Second of all, I didn't think of him as my Father really, and thirdly, I've got you, so I don't need anyone else".

"Really..?" stuttered Amy.

"Really" stated Sonic chuckling.

Amy then hugged Sonic tightly, and cried out of happiness.

"Let's get this elixir to Elle then eh?" asked Sonic getting up and walking over to Elle.

Sonic zoomed over to Elle's limp body, opened the vile, cocked her head back and poured the concuction into her mouth. They waited...and waited...and waited...

"Why isn't she waking up!" exclaimed Amy.

"_Come on Elle! Wake up! Don't go! Please not let it be too late!" _thought Sonic to himself.

Everybody stared at Elle with anxious eyes. Moments had passed. Then, without warning, a black subtsance was ejected from Elle's mouth. It shot up to the roof and formed in the shape of a ghostly figure, it then howled and soared out of the window, which broke the glass in the process.

Everyone was frozen in fright and anxiousness. A black thing had just come out of Elle's own mouth! Then, they heard a groan...

"Err...five more minutes.."groaned Elle who then rolled over.

"ELLE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" squealed Amy who then lunged onto Elle.

"Owies! I'm not a landing pad ya' know!" yelled Elle playfully.

"YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU'RE ALIVE!" screamed Amy, crying tears of joy and relief. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!".

Elle then patted Amy on the back lightly, not sure of what to do.

"I'm so glad you made it Elle" said Sonic smiling.

"Thank you, I couldn't of done it without you, I'm sorry I was so...you know" said Elle smiling.

"Nah, don't think anything of it" stated Sonic.

"Dude...what are you doing" asked Knuckles turning and grinning at Shadow.

"Huh?" said Shadow snapping out of his daze. "What do you mean?".

"You were staring at Elle, with your mouth open, and you were drooling" teased Knuckles smirking.

"Was not!" snapped Shadow going red in the face. "You're just imagining things, like always".

"No I wasn't, aww, does the Nightingale Prince have something for the Ice Princess hmm?" asked Knuckles grinning to himself.

Shadow had been silenced. He blushed furiously and looked down. He then said the most lamest come-back because he had nothing else to say.

"Ah shut up" snapped Shadow turning away from Knuckles.

"Come on girls, I think we should get going now" stated Sonic in a serious tone. "I think this place is going to be gone in a few minutes time".

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys, I'm gonna' get Elle up, she's just a little bit delerious" stated Amy.

"Okay then, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and I will be waiting outside the door for you" stated Sonic starting to walk out the door.

"Okay then, won't be a minute!" reassured Amy.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow exited out of the room. Amy tried to sit Elle up but it wasn't going very well.

"Sit up Elle" urged Amy trying to flex Elle's back.

"Ugh...I'm going to be sick" said Elle trying to sit up.

"You'll be fine, sit up and then we can get out of this place!" stated Amy.

"Okay...okay..." said Elle faintly finally sitting up. "Amy! I finally sat up for--".

Elle's sentence was interupted by her throwing up all over the floor in front of her.

"AHHH! EW!" squealed Amy jumping away from the muck.

"S-Sorry..." spluttered Elle.

"I-It's okay, let's go, they're waiting for us" stuttered Amy, holding her nose and looking away from Elle's spew.

"O-Okay...sorry" apologised Elle following Amy.

"And where exactly do you two think you're going!" exclaimed Ryo moving towards the two girls.

"Oh shit, I thought you were gone already!" claimed Amy.

"No no no, I'm still here, as much to your dismay" smirked Ryo.

"Just go away, come on Elle, let's go" said Amy leading Elle out of the door.

"You're a coward. You think you're so damn good and everyone loves you. Well guess what? No one could care less about you!" yelled Ryo in an angry tone.

"Oi! Don't you even dare speak to my sister like that you drip!" exclaimed Elle.

"It's okay Elle, I'll handle this" said Amy stepping in front of Elle.

"Big girl now huh Amy?" joked Ryo.

"Shut up. You can't handle it that everyone hates you and is against you. You can't handle not being the center of attention! You arejus like your parents, MISFITS!" cried Amy taking a deep breath.

Ryo was speechless but red in the face. His fists were balled and were quivering in rage. His eyes narrowed down to Amy but still, he said nothing.

"You are just as worthless as that muck on the floor right there!" screamed Amy indicating her finger at Elle's vomit.

"Let's go Amy, before he gets any ideas" ushered Elle walking towards the door.

"Ideas like this!" screamed Ryo holding up a silver gun with great strain.

Amy and Elle just froze. Ryo wasn't blinking. You could say he had a crazy look in his eyes. He then pressured his finger on the trigger and didn't blink.

"Coward, the only way out is a gun for you huh? How sad.." said Amy, actually a little scared.

"Let's go, and leave him to his own problems and misery" scoffed Elle starting to head towards the exit.

Then, while Amy was heading out, she did something, that was the worst mistake ever. Amy pointed to the vomit on the floor then pointed back at Ryo and chuckled to herself.

Ryo then cracked. He then pulled the trigger with no train of thought whatsoever.

_**BANG!**_

Amy then went sprawling across the floor at frightning speed. She then landed with a _thump _on the hard, cold marble floor.

Elle stared with wide eyes as her sister lay in a heap on the floor. She then glanced back at Ryo and stared in horror as a broad grin came up upon his face. His eyes you could say, had a psychotic look in them, and his hand which was on the gun started quivering and tensing.

Elle then zoomed to Amy's side and started to panic. She didn't know what to do or what to think. Her mind started to fog up with both anger and panic. She then turned to Ryo.

"You shot my sister you BASTARD!" screamed Elle.

Ryo then started to laugh like a maniac. His eyes were bloodshot and pulsing. His legs were trembling with pure triumph and his fists were pulsating and shaking.

"That bitch got what she deserved!" laughed Ryo. "And don't try to deny it!".

Elle picked Amy up with great strain. Elle wasn't that strong as she normally was because of all events that had happened. Elle then stood strongly with Amy in her arms.

"Go to hell, maybe even then you'll finally belong somewhere" boomed Elle now power-walking towards the exit.

Ryo then froze. His left eye twitched and he then held up his gun and aimed it in Elle's direction. Elle then saw what was aiming for her and she started to scream and run for the exit. Ryo then started shooting his gun continuously in Elle's direction. He was going stark mad.

Elle was ducking and screaming for her life. Trying to protect Amy at the same time was a hard thing to do.

All this commotion was making Sonic and the crew very very suspicious, but the gun fires and blood-curdling screams were enough to make them go in there and see what was going on.

Sonic burst through the door with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow close behind him.

"What the hell is going on in here!" yelled Sonic in a battle stance.

He then was caught out of the blue when a horrified Elle came at incredible speed towards them holding a limp Amy.

"Elle! What's going on he--"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Elle bowling Sonic over.

Sonic landed on the ground with a _thud_. He then covered his head when he heard gun shots pierce the air with a _bang!_

"What the bloody heck!" exclaimed Sonic turning around.

He then saw Ryo there pointing a gun at him. Sonic then went to get up but heard Ryo press down on the trigger. Sonic then clamped his eyes shut and waited for the bullet to pierce him, but that feeling never came.

Sonic turned around slowly, still having his hands over his head, and looked up at Ryo. Ryo was fumbling around with the gun, hitting and punching it. Sonic then realised, it was out of ammo. He then took his chance and ran out of the place. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails followed, not really sure of what was going on.

Ryo then was shaking with anger. He dropped his gun and started power-walking towards the exit with an extremely furious expression planted on his face. Knuckles then shut the door with great force.

**Foyer:**

"Lock the door Knuckles!" yelled Tails.

"With what Tails! There's no bloody lock!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Hold on a second" stated Sonic who rushed off.

He then came back holding a squirming Elle in his grasp.

"Let me go! I've got to get Amy some help right away!" squealed Elle.

"Give me your belt" said Sonic gesturing for the belt.

"No way! Get lost you pervert!" yelled Elle edging away from him.

"That's it" stated Shadow walking up to Elle.

Shadow then reached down to Elle's waist, grabbed her belt, and ripped it off of her dress.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Elle nearly dropping Amy out of shock.

"Saving our asses" stated Shadow zooming towards the door.

Elle then jumped as high as the ceiling when Ryo tried to break through the door. Knuckles and Sonic held it for as long as they could. Ryo was pushing against it as hard as he could.

Shadow then got to the door, and threaded the belt through the doors handles. He then buckled it up and tightened it. Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow stood back and watched the door shake.

"Let's get out of here, now!" yelled Sonic heading off to lead the way.

"Sonic! Wait!" exclaimed Elle tugging on Sonic's arm. "Sonic, you're faster then me, and I can barely walk when I'm holding Amy. There's no time, she needs medical attention real fast!".

"What exactly happened to her Elle!" cried Sonic starting to worry.

"Ah man you thick-headed moron! There's no time at all to explain!" yelled Elle.

Elle then dumped Amy into Sonic's arms.

"Promise to get her safe!" pleaded Elle.

"But what about you? Aren't you coming?" asked Sonic.

"I can't run as fast as you! I'll be way behind!" claimed Elle. "That's why I'm telling you to go off and find some help for Amy!".

"I guess this is up to me" sighed Shadow.

Shadow walked up to Elle and swept her off her feet.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" shouted Elle trying to struggle out of Shadow's grip.

"I'm helping you run fast" smirked Shadow scooting up to Sonic.

"Good idea, let's hurry up and get out of here!" stated Sonic.

"Tails and I will be behind you both, and we'll stay back just incase this psycho gets loose" stated Knuckles.

"Awesome, thanks guys, we'll wait for you no matter what!" exclaimed Sonic putting the thumbs up.

"It's go time" said Shadow zooming off with Elle in his arms.

Sonic zoomed off after Shadow, while Knuckles and Tails trailed behind. Ryo's grunts and bangings were getting louder by the second.

Sonic and Shadow were zooming at lightning fast speed to find an exit.

"Where is the bloody exit Sonic!" shouted Shadow, fustrated.

"It should be to the right at the end of this foyer!" shouted Sonic.

Then, at that moment, a huge sound, that sounded like an explosion rocked the Foyer. Sonic and Shadow spun around to see what it was...then their eyes widened...

Ryo had broken through the Throne Room door. He had curled up into a ball and burst through the door like it was a piece of paper. Splinters and chunks of wood flew everywhere.

"Housten, we have a problem" stated Sonic now running flat out.

"A huge orange hedgehog problem" squealed Elle.

"Ah crap, he's coming right for us!" shouted Shadow, running faster.

Ryo sped off towards them screaming and cursing. He was like a lion who hadn't been fed for months, and Sonic and the crew were his meal.

"I'M GONNA SMASH YOU TO A PULP! YOU HEAR ME!" screamed Ryo, running faster.

Knuckles then stopped in his tracks and spun around. He raised his gloves in the air and stared Ryo in the eye.

"I've had enough of you already! Take this and feel the mighty punch of--".

Before Knuckles could finish his triumphant sentence, Ryo had already bowled him over in fury. Knuckles was so flabbergasted he just sat on the floor not knowing what just happened.

Tails saw what happened with Knuckles, so Tails pulled back and tried to get Ryo off of their tail. Tails flew at Ryo holding his fist out ready for impact. Ryo saw Tails and swerved smoothly over to the other side. Tails realised Ryo had swerved to the other side, and Tails crashed right into the wall.

Ryo then sped up so he was just behind Sonic.

"Give me that pink rat!" boomed Ryo. "She doesn't deserve to live!".

The two hedgehogs approached the end of the Foyer and did a sharp turn to the right. Ryo however did a lousy turn that was too wide and crashed into the wall.

"A little too wide huh pal!" scoffed Sonic looking back over his shoulder.

Ryo shot up like a rocket and chased after them. He was furious. He then got so close to Shadow, he stretched his arm out as far as he could, and gripped on to a strand of Elle's hair.

He then yanked her strand of hair so hard, Elle flew out of Shadow's arms and onto the floor. Shadow stopped in his tracks and looked to where Elle was. Elle was on the floor in front of Ryo's feet screaming in pain and fear.

"Well well well, what do we have here" scoffed Ryo bending down to Elle. "A purple sewer rat".

Ryo then grabbed onto Elle's arm and pulled her up. Elle squealed in pain and whimpered.

Ryo then held Elle closer to him and his tone hardened.

"You and your sister are the reason I'm like this!" yelled Ryo. "I want you both gone! Gone damn it! That's why I've waited a long time for this!".

Ryo pulled his arm back, hand in the shape of a fist. Elle clamped her eyes shut and braced herself. Nothing happened...instead she heard Ryo scream in rage.

She opened her eyes slighty, and saw a red and black being standing in front of her. She then opened her eyes fully and focussed on who it was.

"S-Shadow!" stuttered Elle.

"Elle, get out of here now! Go with Sonic to get to safety!" exclaimed Shadow trying to fend an angry Ryo off.

"But, what about you!" asked Elle.

"Don't worry about me, no one cares about me anyway, just go now" stated Shadow now in a lock of hands with Ryo.

Knuckles then came up behind Elle and grabbed her. Knuckles and Tails finally caught up with them.

"Come on, let's go Elle. You heard Shadow" stated Knuckles hastily, starting to head out of the exit.

Elle just let Knuckles drag her away from her stance. Elle just stared at Shadow with worry in her eyes. She then realised she might not see him again.

"Shadow! I care about you!" yelled Elle while getting dragged out by Knuckles.

Shadow looked back at Elle and actually smiled. Elle then smiled at him, then got dragged out of the Castle.

"Good luck mate, and thanks" said Tails who then exited the Castle.

**Castle Grounds:**

Everybody got outside into the Castle Grounds except for Shadow. Everything was up in flames, smoke clouding the sky, and flying debris was making it harder to breathe.

"Elle, can you at least tell me what happened to Amy!" shouted Sonic.

"Ryo shot her, OKAY!" yelled Elle reducing herself to tears.

Everything then went silent. Sonic froze with both anger and panic. Knuckles and Tails just stood there with their mouths wide open.

"And you didn't tell me this before why! She needs help right away!" boomed Sonic pressing Amy up against him.

Knuckles then gasped his eyes widened while looking at Amy's chest.

"What?" asked Sonic looking down at where Knuckles was staring.

Sonic then raised his hands off of Amy's chest, and looked at his glove...which was stained with blood. Sonic then started to panic. He looked down at Amy and realised she was bleeding, badly.

"Holy shit, what do we do!" exclaimed Sonic panicking.

"Well we need to get help! We should try my Castle and see--".

Elle was stopped short when the ground started to shake. Everything started to trembly vigrously.

"What the hell is going on now!" yelled Knuckles trying to balance himself.

"Holy moly...it's erupting!" screamed Elle pointing her index finger at a huge erupting volcano.

"We need to get out of here, now!" boomed Sonic starting to run for it down the broken, rocky pathway.

Knuckles and Tails started to follow Sonic post haste, but Elle hesitated. She looked back at the Castle and heard Shadow and Ryo shouting.

"We can't just leave him here!" exclaimed Elle pointing at the Castle.

"Who!" yelled Knuckles turning around.

"Shadow! He practically saved us from that maniac and you're just going to leave him here to die!" shouted Elle.

"Shadow made that sacrafice, not us. He can take care of himself" claimed Knuckles running after Sonic and Tails.

Elle then turned to the Castle with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...Shadow" whispered Elle heading after Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.

The smoke was getting worse. Volcanic ash was now spreading around everywhere blocking the sky from view. Lava and molten rock was spurting out from the volcano's mouth and the temperature was rising.

Elle caught up with the rest of the group and followed through. The conditions were getting worse.

"I...can hardly...breathe!" panted Sonic who's knees then buckled under him.

"It's so hot!" complained Elle who then collapsed onto the ground, lightly breathing.

Knuckles and Tails stopped and crouched down, trying to breathe.

"Sonic, you okay?" asked Tails who then went over to him.

"No...it's hard...to breathe...help Amy up okay?" asked Sonic indicating to Amy.

Tails then proped Amy up with great strain and held his hand over her open wound. His other hand rested on her neck...then...something awful happened.

"Oh my God" stated Tails looking down at Amy with wide eyes. "I can't feel her pulse".

"What!" yelled Elle getting up and running over to where Tails was.

"Oh God, she's not breathing either" stated Tails starting to press down on her chest.

"She's not breathing! Oh my God she's not breathing!" screamed Elle starting to help press down on her chest.

"Amy's...not breathing?" asked Sonic faintly.

"What do we do what do we do!" exclaimed Elle starting to cry.

"She's not breathing and there's still no pulse!" claimed Tails.

A big clump of volcanic ash soared through the air, and landed just a little way away from them. It then broke and spead across the ground. It swept past them and it was getting a little too strenuous to breathe.

Knuckles then gasped and looked over to the hill. Lava was crawling closer and closer along with molten rock and ash.

Lava was coming closer. It was getting harder to breathe. Amy had been shot and was bleeding, not breathing and her pulse had become invisible. Shadow was still locked in battle with Ryo and the ground had started to shake.

Is this the end?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I FINALLY FINSIHED! --cheers-- yay! I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter. Huge cliffhanger I know. Now all readers MUST READ THIS FOLLOWING STATEMENT! --clears throat-- On the 21st of September, I will be going on a holiday to Japan for 2 weeks. I will update as soon as I get back! I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!

xX-KSF-Xx


	14. I Can See The Light!

**Forbidden Love**

Well well well...I'M BACK!! I'm so glad to be back...gosh I had so so so much fun at Japan, but I gotta admit, I got homesick after a while, but other then that I had a ball! I definately recommend it to anyone who wants a great holiday, but anywho I'll stop blabbering and get on with it, thank you for reading and reviewing, enjoy!

P.S: Just so you know, in the flashback coming up, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails are only about 5 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Mummy!! Knuckles stole my choo-choo train!!" whined Sonic tugging on his Mother's sleeve._

_"Did not!!" exclaimed Knuckles dropping Sonic's choo-choo train onto the ground. "See! It's on the ground!"._

_Sonic's Mother just laughed and stroked Sonic's head._

_"Hey! You guys! You wanna race to the top of that hill?" asked Tails very eager to race._

_"But it's no competition for me!" teased Sonic_

_"Aww, is that your excuse?" said Knuckles smirking._

_Sonic glared at Knuckles and cocked his head back._

_"If it's a race you want, then it's a race you'll get" said Sonic getting into position._

_The three boys lined up in a line and got into position. _

_"Mummy! Can you say ready-steady-go?" asked Sonic._

_Sonic's Mother just smiled and said 'ready-steady-go!'._

_The boys raced up the hill, of course with Sonic already at the top. Eventually Knuckles and Tails got to the top and panted. _

_"You guys are tired? That was just a warm-up!" implied Sonic stretching._

_"Ah, be quiet" grumbled Knuckles, who was lying on the ground breathing heavily. _

_Tails then sat down and in the process, knocked Sonic's ball down the hill. _

_"Hey! My bouncy-ball! Tails, go get it!" wailed Sonic._

_"I didn't do it! I-It was the wind!" exclaimed Tails with an innocent look on his face._

_Sonic just grumbled and went down the hill to fetch his bouncy-ball. It had rolled into the bushes and he had to go right to the back where the cement wall was to fetch it. Sonic crawled into the bushes and searched for his bouncy-ball. He then saw it and crawled over to it as fast as he could. He then froze when he saw a hand over it. Sonic stared at the hand as it twitched. If you knew a little kid, you'd think they'd run away, too scared to even go near it, but Sonic, was not like that at all._

_"Give me back my toy you stealer!!" cried Sonic jumping onto the hand and wrestling it for his bouncy-ball. _

_Sonic then grabbed the bouncy-ball and smacked the hand that was on it. The body the hand belonged to made a yelping sound and smacked Sonic back. Sonic just stared at the hand with narrow eyes and glared at it. Sonic then traced the arm to it's source, and saw a little violet hedgehog peering out at him from a tunnel. Sonic squealed and ran from the bushes, leaving his bouncy-ball there at the tunnel where that violet hedgehog was. _

_Sonic ran up the hill to where his Mother was and jumped into her lap._

_"Mummy! Mummy! There's a great big purple monster in the bushes!!" yelped Sonic pointing to the bushes._

_Sonic's Mother just shushed him and stroked his head. Sonic kept struggling out of his Mother's stroking action but it was no use. He was soon in his Mother's arms drifting off to sleep, when a guard came up to his Mother and asked her to come to the King's Trophy Room. Sonic's Mother gently put Sonic down onto the chair and she walked off to the Trophy Room. Sonic watched his Mother walk away...and that's the last he ever saw of her..._

_**End Flashback**_

**Castle Grounds:**

"MUM COME BACK!!!" hollared Sonic sitting upright.

Sonic grabbed onto his chest and he felt hot tears sliding down his face. Another flashback of his Mother, the last moments they had together before his Father killed her. He realised he must've fainted. He looked around and everything was smouldering, smoke was hanging around, looming over the ground. He couldn't see Tails, Knuckles, Amy or Elle anywhere. He couldn't hear Ryo and Shadow fighting anymore. It was practically inaudible.

Sonic stood up steadily and slowly. He looked around everywhere. No one in sight. He then turned and smashed into a huge boulder.

"Ow! That wasn't here before when I laid down here..." started Sonic now inspecting the boulder.

Sonic went round to the front of the boulder and saw molten rock encrusted on there. It still had traces of lava on it and it was smouldering.

"Whoa...this is what must've protected me from the lava flow..." said Sonic now exploring elsewhere.

Sonic saw everything else was totally destroyed. Dried molten rock was everywhere and a huge imprint of the lava flow was on the ground. It looked like a huge dry riverbed. Sonic called out for help, but no one came. Sonic then turned to the Castle, which was partly still in flames, but it had died down a lot now. The lava had burned right through it, leaving huge holes and gaps in the walls.

Sonic walked to the Castle and looked inside the gaps. Everything was rubble. He saw old furniture and antiques completely and utterly wrecked, lying in the rubble. Sonic couldn't see any sign of Shadow or Ryo anywhere. He then heard something move behind him. He spun around and saw Shadow standing there, hanging down low, cuts and bruises all over his body, even some of his fur was burnt off.

Sonic just stood there with wide eyes staring at Shadow. Shadow then collapsed at Sonic's feet.

"Whoa! Dude!" shouted Sonic trying to pick Shadow up.

Shadow's eyes snapped open and he brushed Sonic's hands away.

"I can get up myelf thanks" scoffed Shadow steadily getting up and brushing himself off.

"Let me tell you, brushing the dust off isn't gonna help, you need some miracle vacuum cleaner 'cause it looks like you went and rolled in a sand dune" said Sonic.

Shadow just shook his head at Sonic sighed. Shadow went to the Castle wall and just stared at it.

"Umm...something's telling me it's not gonna' move for you" stated Sonic folding his arms.

Shadow then grunted and punched the wall as hard as he could. The wall then shook and crumbled before his feet. Sonic just stared at him and was speechless.

"This is so fustrating!" grunted Shadow crouching down and burying his head into his hands.

"Okay, what's up now? Other then all of the chatoic things that have happened today?" asked Sonic.

"It's not fair! I really started to like her, I've always liked her, why God damnit why?!" yelled Shadow pounding the ground with his fist.

"Shadow...what are you talking about?" asked Sonic in a curious tone.

Shadow stood up, went right close to Sonic's face and looked him dead in the eye.

"Elle damnit! ELLE!" boomed Shadow. "ELLE! ELLE! ELLE!".

"Elle? You like...Elle? Whoa, when did this happen?" asked Sonic.

"Never you mind, I'll never see her again!" cried Shadow.

Sonic was about to reply when he heard footsteps behind him, it was Elle, Knuckles, Tails and a seriously wounded Amy hanging over Knuckles shoulder.

Sonic zoomed to Amy and picked her up. He then pushed her hair out of her face.

"Amy...?" whispered Sonic.

Amy shuffled around slowly to face Sonic and she smiled at him.

"I feel okay...Knuckles got the bullet out...but I don't know if that has helped..." stuttered Amy.

"We're going to get you some help, trust me, you'll be better in no time!" exclaimed Sonic now grinning a cheesy grin.

"We need to get out of here _now_" stated Knuckles in a very serious tone.

Sonic gripped onto Amy and started off to find a way out of the Kingdom. Knuckles and Tails followed but Elle just stood there staring at Shadow.

"Shadow?" said Elle in a faint voice.

"Hmm?" replied Shadow, his head low.

"I...I heard what you said about me before..." admitted Elle looking down at her feet.

Shadow's eye twitched and his face heated up. His face was going as red as a tomato and he felt like steam was going to shoot out of his ears.

"Ah crap, you probably think I'm some sentimental freak now huh?" said Shadow.

"Sentimental freak?" laughed Elle. "Of course I don't. I think you're the most sweetest guy I've ever met".

Shadow tilted his head to the side and looked at Elle confused. Elle just giggled and came up really close to Shadow's face and looked him in the eye. Shadow's eyes widened and he shuffled back a little bit.

"I know this isn't really the place...or the time...but Shadow, promise me that, we'll always be friends?" asked Elle going even closer to Shadow's face.

Shadow's words wouldn't come out. He choked on them and was spluttering over his words. He didn't know what to say. A girl he really liked was so close to his face and had just asked him if they'd always be friends!

"Elle" said Shadow looking at Elle.

'Yes?" replied Elle.

Shadow took a deep breath and swallowed.

"You know Elle, it isn't really a good idea to stand that close to me" said Shadow.

"Oops...sorry" giggled Elle taking a step back from Shadow. "We should go, they're probably worried about us".

Shadow grunted and looked up to the sky. Elle smiled a sweet smile, went to his side and grabbed onto his hand. Shadow snapped out of his daze and looked down at his hand which was now one with Elle's. Elle smiled and lead him off to where the others were.

Shadow and Elle caught up with the others who were looking everywhere for an exit to get out. Knuckles saw Elle and Shadow coming hand in hand and he smirked at them.

"Well what do you know, isn't this just a Kodak moment" smirked Knuckles.

Shadow then went up to Knuckles and stomped on his foot. Knuckles screached and hopped around holding his foot.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" screamed Knuckles.

"For being an ass" said Shadow glaring at Knuckles.

"Hey guys I just remembered something! I remember when I was little, my bouncy-ball rolled into the bushes, I went to get it, and it had a hand over it, and I wrestled the hand and there was a hedgehog in this tunnel, so maybe we can get out of that tunnel!!" exclaimed Sonic with a triumphant grin.

"Okay, where the hell did that come from" said Elle looking at Sonic like he had spilled his lunch down the front of him.

"Oh! And I left the bouncy-ball there, so if we find the bouncy-ball, we find the tunnel!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Were you even listening to me?!" shouted Elle.

"Onwards to the bouncy-ball!" stated Sonic marching towards a thick hedge.

Elle just stood there glaring at Sonic but followed him anyway. Halfway towards the hedge Sonic turned around and stopped.

"You know what? I think I've lost it" admitted Sonic scratching his head.

"So that's your excuse?" scoffed Shadow.

"Look at us! We're all laughing and joking around, and look at what we've just gone through and where we are!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Well it's better to have a more positive outlook then be miserable and mourn over what has happened" said Tails.

"You know, we're just standing here talking and whinging when Amy's life is hanging on a thread!" screached Elle.

The boys then stopped talking and went onwards towards the hedge. Elle then stopped in her tracks as she felt something drop onto her arm. She looked down and saw a big, black smudge on her arm, slowly sliding down.

"What the heck is on my arm?!!" cried Elle, now frantically brushing the black substance off of her arm.

More black drops then fell from the sky, landing on all of them. It was like rain, but the rain was somehow black. More and more droplets then started falling, and it looked like it was raining black mud.

"What the hell is going on?! It's raining, but it's like, not water!" exclaimed Sonic.

Tails' eye's then widened as he knew what these strange, black droplets were. He was about to shout out when Elle started cringing.

"Ow! My body is starting to sting! Like bee's are biting me or something!" cried Elle trying to wipe the black smudges off of her arms.

"Everybody get out of the rain, now!" screamed Tails running towards the thick hedge.

"Tails, what's wrong?!" asked Sonic with panic in his voice.

"Don't you see it?!" yelled Tails. "Volcanic eruption? Ash, dust and debris? Big, thick black clouds?!!".

Everyone just looked at him blankly and didn't say a word. Tails then got really fustrated.

"It's acid rain damn it! _Acid!_" exclaimed Tails.

Everyone at that moment went into panic mode. Tails then led everyone into the thick hedge and told them all to calm down.

"Acid rain?! Oh my Chaos, it's going to destroy this hedge soon! I'm surprised the blast and the lava flow didn't reach this hedge in the first place!" panicked Elle.

"Hey Elle, guess what?" said Knuckles in a sarcastic tone.

"What?" questioned Elle.

"Shut up" said Knuckles.

Elle just stood and glared at Knuckles while Sonic looked and looked for his old bouncy-ball, while still holding on to Amy.

Elle and Knuckles then started shouting at each other. Knuckles was going red in the face and Elle was going purple in the face. (A/N: Ha ha ha get it? Knuckles is red and Elle is purple? That's the colour of their fur? Okay I'll stop now.)

Shadow then felt something drop onto his fur. He looked down at one of his red stripes and saw a big black smudge just sitting there. He then looked up and more started to come in. He then noticed that a hole had started in the hedge, and it as growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger. It was as if the acid rain was eating away at the bush.

"Uh...Guys..." stuttered Shadow gaping up at the now huge whole in the bush.

"Not now Shadow, we're fighting!" exclaimed Knuckles brushing Shadow off.

"God damn it the rain is coming through" stated Shadow trying to get his point across.

Elle and Knuckles then stopped and looked up at the huge progressing hole eating through the hedge. Elle then screamed and started to run towards where Sonic was to escape the hole. Knuckles followed and so did Tails. Shadow just stood there and looked down. The black smudges were all over him and now he didn't have any red stripes, they were all covered by the smudges.

"Ah shit, now I don't have any two-tone colours" grunted Shadow.

Shadow then made his way towards this rest of the group whilt brushing off the smudges and found them all crowding around something.

"Okay, Knuckles you go first, then Tails, then Elle then Amy and I, then Shadow, okay?" stated Sonic.

"What are you going on about?" asked Shadow.

"I found the tunnel, and that's the order we're going in" said Sonic ushering Knuckles in first.

Knuckles went in first, proud he was going to lead the way. Tails then went in second, and Elle third. Sonic and Amy were about to head in, when Sonic thought of something.

"Shadow, what happened to Ryo? Is he gone now?" asked Sonic hardening his tone.

"Ryo is...I'm not sure...I was fighting him, we were both down and badly hurt, I just rammed him in his side, then it went black.." said Shadow trying to think about what had happened.

"Okay...let's hope that petiful bastard doesn't come back" scoffed Sonic now heading into the tunnel with Amy.

Shadow then had a final look at his surroundings and saw the rain was melting more and more of the hedge. He then quickly ventured into the tunnel and didn't look back.

**Tunnel:**

It was quite dark inside the tunnel. Only a dim light was produced through it. Everyone was bunched together and didn't say a word. The only noise you could hear, was the sound of them breathing heavily and the rain getting heavier and heavier by the minute. The rain was pounding against the tunnel wall like a bongo drum.

Sonic then told everyone to freeze. Everyone froze and looked back at Sonic with anticipation.

"Do you guys hear that...?" stuttered Sonic gazing up onto the tunnel roof.

"It's just really heavy rain hammering against the tunnel wall Sonic, we're safe in here anyway" stated Tails.

"No...I can hear the rain, but I hear something else..." said Sonic looking around.

Everyone listened intently, but all they could hear was the sound of heavy rain thumping against the tunnel wall.

"I can hear a really loud noise...it's like lots of water rushing or water welling up in one place, it's not the sound of rain though..." stated Sonic.

"I think when you put that boulder behind him to protect him from the lava flow, it must've hit his head" whispered Elle to Knuckles.

Sonic then told everyone to keep on walking, so they did. Then Sonic stopped adruptly and Shadow bumped into the back of him.

"What the fuck is your problem! Gee you're annoying me, just walk!" shouted Shadow who pushed past Sonic.

Sonic then ignored Shadow and looked down to his nose. On his nose, dropping down to the side, was a big, black smudge. Then, another one dropped onto his nose, then a couple more as well. Sonic looked up and saw a big damp patch which was growing in size, and more and more black drops kept falling down from it.

Sonic then stepped out from under the patch and stared up at it with curiousity. The patch was growing bigger and bigger, then it stopped. Sonic then noticed that the patch started to droop down and it started to bulge at the bottom. Sonic's eyes then grew wide and he was frozen in his spot.

"Run...everyone, now, run" said Sonic faintly still staring up at the bulging black patch.

Everyone didn't hear what Sonic had said. Sonic then pulled himself away from the black patch and looked at the others.

"RUN GOD DAMN IT! RUN!!" boomed Sonic running away from the bulging patch.

Everyone stared at Sonic confused, not knowing what he was talking about. Sonic then ran out of patience.

"RUN! THE RAIN IS MELTING AWAY AT THE TUNNEL ROOF! IT'S GOING TO FLOOD INSIDE!!" screached Sonic holding on to Amy tight.

Amy then started spluttering and coughing vigerously. She was breathing big gulps of air and her eyelids kept fluttering.

"Oh God, don't just stand there, RUN!!" shouted Sonic now speeding down the tunnel.

Shadow zoomed off with Elle in his arms while Knuckles ran at full speed and Tails kicked his tails into action and flew down the tunnel. Then, there was a huge _crack_. They all looked back and saw a river of acid rain flowing out of what used to be a black patch on the roof. It then started to flow directly towards them. Elle screamed and Amy coughed some more. They then started to run flat out down the tunnel, trying to escape this flooding river of doom.

It was coming so fast, so fast in fact that all of them had to strain their legs to run faster and faster and faster to escape the river of acid. Elle hung on to Shadow for dear life while Sonic hung onto Amy, because Amy hardly had any strength left in her. The water was rushing so fast towards them, it was almost lapping against their feet.

"Come on guys, hang in there!!" encouraged Sonic running at full speed.

Then, to everyone's delight, a light was spotted at the end of the tunnel. Everyone could've almost cried with joy, even Shadow.

This made them run their hardest, to know they would escape all of this was a reward in itself. They ran towards the light at full speed. They all held onto their breath and didn't let it escape their mouths. They reached for the light, they could feel the acid rain starting to lap up against the heels of their feet, when...Knuckles tripped and fell head over heels. All of them did not even realise what was happening. Tails bumped into Knuckles while Sonic and Amy rammed then in the back, then to make it complete, Shadow and Elle came zooming into them. They all then started rolling in one huge ball towards the light at a very fast speed. With Sonic and Shadow's speed, the ball was powered enough for them to roll at lightspeed.

"I'M GONNA BE FUCKEN SICK!!!" screamed Elle rolling along in the hedgehog-ball.

Then, at that moment, they felt themselves being lifted into the air, like they were going airbourne. In the air, they all came apart and flew in all directions. Elle, Sonic and Amy all landed in an almost broken, ratty tree, while Knuckles, Shadow and Tails had landed onto the muddy ground. Then, a huge wave of acid rain was pushed out of the tunnel into the air.

**Ice Kingdom:**

"Grab on!!" yelled Tails extending his arms out to Shadow and Knuckles. They grabbed on and Tails flew up, just escaping the wave of acid rain. Elle, Sonic and Amy were swaying from side to side helplessly on a ratty tree.

Tails flew to the tree and placed them onto it. They then held on for dear life. The big wave of rain then died down and spread across the ground. The tree stopped swaying and everything was still. Elle looked up and looked at the Kingdom in between the seringed trees. The Kingdom, was practically destroyed. Fire had broken out throughout the Castle and most buildings were demolished. Elle's eyes then welled up with tears and then she cried. Shadow reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Sonic then turned to Knuckles.

"Knuckles...how did you guys get Amy to start breathing again?" asked Sonic gasping for air.

"Uh, I did mouth-to-mouth" said Knuckles.

"WHAT?!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my God!! You don't know how hard it was to finish this chapter. My computer froze like four times without me saving it, and I got sick and tired of writing the same bits over and over again...damn computer and it's freezes. I also had a bit of writers block, so that didn't help much either. But I'm glad it's done now, and the next chapter, I will try to update as soon as possible, it's just I'm pretty busy at my school with assignments due and Awards Night commencing soon, but I'll try my best for you guys k? Okay then, the next chapter will be awesome, it's gonna's have a lot of stuff that I think you people will love, so stick around for it.

Thank you for reading and pretty please with a cherry on top review...hee hee thank you!

xX-KSF-Xx


	15. Revalation of a Broken Kingdom

**Forbidden Love**

Hiya! Yay I'm updating, yay! Well, it's nearly the end of school, and there are a lot of exams and assignments to do, so I'm trying to get this finished as fast as I can yeah? Well anywho, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter also! Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Ice Kingdom:**

"You! Of all people, gave Amy mouth-to-mouth?!!" yelped Sonic intensifying his stare at Knuckles.

"It was just a matter of survival Sonic! I had to do it or else she would've stopped breathing!" cried Knuckles.

"Oh I'm sure, good excuse" said Sonic sarcastically.

"For God sake Sonic get over yourself, Knuckles practically saved Amy so bloody hell stop complaining!" yelled Elle.

Sonic slowly walked over to Amy and bent down to face her. He looked her in the eyes and smiled faintly.

"So Amy, was Knuckles a good kisser or am I better?" asked Sonic.

Shadow then came behind Sonic and bopped him on the head with his fist. Sonic yelped and his hands rushed to caress his head to where Shadow had hit him.

"Sonic, I'm a guy with awesome red dreadlocks, perfect body and I have a smile chicks dig, why wouldn't I be a good kisser?" scoffed Knuckles.

"Oh get over yourself you--"

"He was awful, never save my life again..." stuttered Amy faintly opening her eyes.

Knuckles suddenly had a very surprised expression on his face and his face started to flare up.

Sonic started to laugh hysterically and he then clenched his side to prevent it from splitting. Amy then rolled over and looked up at Knuckles.

"Sorry Knuckles," said Amy. "I was just being honest..".

Knuckles just glared at Amy, then at Sonic. Sonic finally stopped laughing and wiped his eyes, he was crying because he was laughing so hard.

"So, where to now?" asked Shadow.

"Well, we've got to find help first, and Amy needs medical attention, would there be any medical soldiers around here?" queried Sonic.

"We don't even know if anyone survived Sonic, we've got to go look" stated Tails starting to fly down from the tree.

Shadow, Elle and Knuckles carefully climbed down the tree and landed safely on the ground. Sonic then picked up Amy and jumped down from the tree.

"Now everyone be careful, there are still huge puddles of acid rain that would be quite unplesant if we were to step in them" said Tails carefully walking along through the seringed forest.

Everyone followed Tails, looking at the ground as they went to watch out for the huge puddles of acid rain. Elle was still silently crying to herself and Shadow was trying his best to comfort her, even though he wasn't the comforting type.

They then came closer to the Castle and what they saw could make even Sonic cry. The Castle was practically destroyed. Bodies of soldiers, warriors, guards and innocent people were scattered everywhere. Elle then saw a body of a little girl and she then wrapped her arms around Shadow and cried into his chest. Amy turned her head and looked at the Castle and all of the deceased bodies. She shuddered, rolled around in Sonic's arms to face his body and cried silently. They kept on walking until they finally emerged out of the forest.

"Well...maybe we should split up?" said Tails.

"Yeah, good idea Tails," said Sonic. "Uh, well I'm going to try and find help for Amy and all of us if I can. Tails you go with Knuckles and try and find the King of the Ice Kingdom. Shadow and Elle, try to find any survivors" stated Sonic holding Amy closer.

Everyone went their different ways.

"Come on Amy, let's go get you some help" smiled Sonic who then ran off towards what used to be the Castle entrance.

_Meanwhile with Knuckles and Tails..._

"I mean, come on, I am a great kisser! And it wasn't really a kiss either it was mouth-to-mouth! Who is she to judge?!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Then why are you complaining if it was just mouth-to-mouth then?" asked Tails.

"Cause I can!!" shouted Knuckles. "Come on, hurry up, we've gotta find this King guy".

Tails just shrugged his shoulders and followed Knuckles. Knuckles was in one of those moods so Tails didn't even try to reason with him. They then came to what was left of the entrance.

"Gosh, they really did tear this place apart didn't they" said Knuckles looking at the entrance.

Tails nodded and started walking up the cracked and almost crumbled steps. Knuckles followed slowly, still looking at the entrance with wide eyes. Then, a noise came from inside the Castle. Tails and Knuckles froze and their gaze then ventured inside the Castle.

"D-Did you hear that?!" stuttered Tails slowly creeping back down the steps.

"Yeah, it sort of sounded like somebody walking on the floorboards, maybe it's this King guy Tails. Let's go look" said Knuckles grabbing Tails by his ear and dragging him along.

"Ow ow ow!!" screeched Tails trying to get his balance.

They then entered into the Castle to investigate the noise.

_Meanwhile with Shadow and Elle..._

Shadow and Elle walked side-by-side down the hill towards the back off the Castle. It was silent between the both of them, not one of them spoke. Elle's tears had stopped flowing, and Shadow was regretting letting the others see his caring, compassionate side. Then, Elle broke the silence.

"Shadow?" asked Elle, stopping to look at Shadow.

"Hmm?" mumbled Shadow, reluctantly stopping.

"Sorry about back there, I just got a little emotional that's all...but thanks for comforting me anyway" said Elle fidgeting.

"Yeah, well, you had a right to be upset" said Shadow looking down at his feet.

Elle nodded and started walking again. Shadow sighed but followed anyway. He kept thinking about if he should tell Elle his true feelings for her, to her face. It was the manly thing to do, so he decided on it, he would tell her. It was now or never. Elle was a fair way in front of him so he started fastening his pace to catch up to her. He extended his arm out to grab her arm so she would halt to a stop.

"Hey Elle I--"

Shadow stopped short when a huge force knocked him over. He then heard Elle scream. He quickly got up off of the ground and his eyes widened. A huge alien-like monster stood in front of him with a squirming Elle in his grasp. The monster looked like it was made out of lava, it had huge dull black eyes, lanky arms and legs and extremely long fingers.

Shadow immediately realised it as a Fire Kingdom monster. The monster then started to run in the other direction with a screaming Elle under his right arm. Shadow's bubble then burst. He had tried to keep his rage in but he had already almost lost Elle, he wouldn't let it happen again. He yelled with rage and zoomed off after the monster.

The monster was incredibly fast, but nothing was too fast for Shadow. The monster started to leap over trees to try and lose Shadow, Shadow was having a hard time keeping up.

"Come back here you bastard" said Shadow under his breath, straining to keep up.

Elle knew that the monster was starting to lose Shadow, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She wrenched her headband out of her hair, hung it around the monsters neck, and pulled like never before. The monster made a choking noise and started spluttering and wheezing. Elle kept pulling and pulling as hard as she could. The monster then started slowing down drastically. Shadow caught up and went to kick the monster, but it was too fast, even while it was choking, it kicked Shadow so hard Shadow flew way back. Elle then got really angry. She then turned her headband on an angle around his neck, she roared in anger, placed both of her feet on the monster, and pulled like she had never pulled before.

The monsters eyes then bulged, he roared a mighty roar and then, his neck split in half. Elle let go of her headband and jumped away. The monster collapsed onto the ground, a lava-like substance oozing out of it's split neck. Elle ran away to find Shadow. She then saw him lying down on the ground. She rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Shadow!! Shadow, wake up!" urged Elle shaking Shadow.

Shadow looked up at Elle and quickly sat up.

"Did it die?" asked Shadow.

"I killed the bastard" scoffed Elle.

Shadow laid back down and put his hand on his forehead. Elle leaned over him and smirked.

"What's that smirk for?" asked Shadow raising an eyebrow.

"If you think about it, this is sort of like Sleeping Beauty. Except you're awake" giggled Elle.

"But, shouldn't it be the other way round? I should be kneeling over you and you should be Sleeping Beauty lying down?" said Shadow.

"Just for once, shut your mouth" grinned Elle shaking her head playfully.

"But I don't wanna be a chick!" whined Shadow.

Elle giggled and placed a kiss on his lips.

_Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy..._

Sonic zoomed around the whole entire Castle searching for help. He was determined to get help for Amy if it was the last thing he would do.

"Come on damn it, someone has to be here that can help us!!" thought Sonic looking everywhere.

While he was racing around, something grabbed his shoulder and with great force pulled him back into a bush. Sonic almost dropped Amy but he still managed to get a grip on her. Someone then covered his mouth and more hands then grabbed Sonic to prevent him from squirming.

"Be quiet!" said a voice behind him.

Sonic died down his squirming and stayed still. A dark shadow then passed the bush, then all was quiet. The hand over Sonic's mouth then was released and he was let go. He held Amy close to him and spun around.

"Who the hell?!" shouted Sonic with anger and confusion.

"Calm down! We were only trying to help you!" said a female hedgehog with long orange hair which was put up into a ponytail.

"Who the heck are you people anyway!" exclaimed Sonic looking from person-to-person.

"My name is Lilliana, I am Head of Shuriken and these are my followers" said Lilliana indicating to the people behind her.

"Wait...I know you" said one of the followers indicating his stare at Amy.

Amy turned her head slowly to face them and her eyes grew wide.

"PRINCESS?!!" wailed Lilliana dropping to her knees.

Her followers' eyes grew wide and they all fell to their knees. They then bowed their heads down to the ground.

"W-What's going on??" stuttered Sonic.

Lilliana then raised her head.

"When Princess Amy and Elle went missing, we did everything we could to try and find then. How is it that you have Princess Amy in your arms?!" cried Lilliana.

"Uh, well, you see, she--".

"Wait! You're the Prince of the Fire Kingdom!" cried Lilliana shuffling away slowly from Sonic.

"Look, I know. Yes, I am the Prince of the Fire Kingdom, but I'm nothing like them!" said Sonic trying to get his point across.

"Prove it" said Lilliana now glaring at Sonic.

Amy then got really angry. She made Sonic put her down, the thing was she could hardly stand up straight. Sonic held her up gently by her waist while she spoke.

"Sonic is my friend and he saved my life, is that enough proof or do you want more Lilliana?" explained Amy groggily.

Lilliana apologised then stood up, her followers did the same.

"Princess! You look worse for wear! You need medical attention right away! Zerrick, take Princess Amy to our medical wing" said Lilliana.

"Wait, wasn't your medical wing destroyed? Cause it sure looks like it" said Sonic.

"Yes, it was. But in cases of emergency, the Ice Kingdom has an underground facility for people who need medical attention" stated Lilliana.

Amy was finding it hard to stay concious let alone stand. Even with Sonic supporting her she felt so dizzy. Amy went all limp and flopped into Sonic's arms too worn out to even stay awake. Zerrick quickly grabbed Amy from Sonic's grasp and ran out of the bush with her.

"I hope she'll be okay soon enough..."said Sonic faintly to himself.

"Now you. I don't treat nicely to outsiders, especially people of the Kingdom that did this catastrophe. Even if what Princess Amy says is proof enough, I am still not going to trust you" stated Lilliana hardening her tone.

Sonic just stayed quiet, knowing he would never convince her otherwise.

"And what about Princess Elle?! Where is she?!" cried Lilliana.

"She's safe with Shadow" said Sonic looking at Lilliana.

"Shadow? You mean to say Princess Elle is _safe_ with the Prince of the Nightengale Kingdom?! _Safe?!_" yelled Lilliana.

"Yes, _safe_" said Sonic now getting annoyed. "Now, I need to go and find them, I'll be back soon to see how Amy's doing".

Sonic then left the bush and went to search for the rest of the group. Lilliana then turned to the rest of her followers.

"I still don't trust that one."

**Ice Castle - Foyer:**

Knuckles and Tails walked on through the Castle Foyer.

"Knuckles! We're going around in circles!" moaned Tails.

"No we're not!" cried Knuckles fastening his pace.

"We've passed that vase at least 3 times!" stated Tails pointing to a marble vase.

Knuckles groaned and finally gave up. He knew Tails was right.

"Well where to now? We have already--"

Knuckles stopped short when he heard a groan come from the room across from them. Knuckles jumped at the chance and zoomed across to the room.

"Wait for me!!" squeaked Tails leaping over the rubble to catch up to Knuckles.

Knuckles gently pushed on the door and it creaked loudly while it opened slightly. He kept pushing genltly until it opened wide enough for him to fit through it. Knuckles went inside and Tails didn't want to be outside alone so he followed.

It was pitch black inside and Tails stumbled over a hard object lying on the ground. He heard Knuckles up ahead and he raced to him. Then, a low-sounding groan was heard. Tails then jumped back and stood on something, he then heard a sharp yelp.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Tails clinging onto Knuckles. "Who's there?!!".

"Please...please don't...don't hurt me anymore...I can't take it..." said the deep voice.

"We're not here to hurt you, whoever you are" stated Knuckles.

Knuckles went over to where the voice was coming from and tried to get his eyes to focus, but it was just too dark.

"I need light.." muttered Knuckles.

"Light...go outside in the corridor, there should be a torch flame out there" mumbled the voice.

Knuckles fumbled his way towards the door, went outside, grabbed the torch flame, although the flame was almost out but it would provide a source of light nontheless, and went back inside the room. As soon as he entered the room, a dull light was cast over the room.

Knuckles returned his gaze over to where the deep voice was coming from and his eyes widened. There, looking very beaten up and frail, was the King of the Ice Kingdom.

"Looks like we found him Tails" stated Knuckles now walking over towards the King.

"Please...please get this cement pillar off of my legs.." muttered the King, you could see he was in severe pain.

"Holy crap! That must've crushed the bones in your legs inot millions of pieces!" cried Knuckles starting to lift the cement pillar.

Knuckles lifted the cement pillar with great strain and placed it down gently just below the King's feet.

"I can't feel my legs..." said the King scrunching his fists in pain.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here and get some help" said Knuckles.

Knuckles got the King gently by the waist, and carefully hung him over his shoulder.

"Let's go, we'll go find the others" said Knuckles now exiting the room and leaving the torch flame behind.

Tails ran after Knuckles and left the room.

**Ice Kingdom Grounds:**

Knuckles and Tails found their way out of the Castle and caught a glimpse of Shadow and Elle so they rushed over to them.

"Guys! This is the King that we were supposed to find right?" asked Knuckles dumbly.

Shadow and Elle turned around to look at them.

"What do you think, you moron" replied Shadow rolling his eyes.

Elle was just staring with wide eyes at her Father lying in a heap over Knuckles' shoulder. Words were caught in her throat and they wouldn't come out. She then collapsed to her knees and cried. She was crying so hard and she was trembling.

"D-Dad...it's actually...it's actually y-you!" cried Elle still shaking with tears.

The King raised his head slightly and he saw his daughter on her knees, breaking down in tears. He thought this was just a dream, a delusion, there had to be some explination. His two daughters had run away, and he thought he would never ever see them again.

"Elle?" asked the King faintly. "Is that...is that really you?"

Knuckles placed the King down on the ground gently and laid him down, since he could not stand up. Elle's emotions then exploded out of her. She scrambled over to her Father and hugged him as tight as she could. She cried more and more tears then she ever had in a lifetime.

"I thought I would never see you again" cried the King now crying and wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"It was all my fault!! If Amy and I had never gone on an 'adventure' none of this would've happened!" wailed Elle through her tears.

"What has happened, has happened. We can't change it, all I care about is that you're safe" said the King. "Where is your sister? Please tell me she's okay".

"She's just fine Sir" stated Sonic now approaching the King.

"You...who the hell do you think you are coming into my Kingdom huh?!" boomed the King glaring at Sonic.

"Dad, it's okay" said Elle stroking her Father's hair back.

"He's the bloody Prince of the Fire Kingdom, you think I want him near me?!" shouted the King.

"He practically saved mine and Amy's life Dad!" cried Elle. "He is the reason we're here today, with help from Shadow, Knuckles and Tails! Sonic's not like them Fire Kingdom people at all!!"

The King just grumbled and gave up.

"Where's Amy, Sonic?" asked Elle now wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"She's with someone called Zerrick, one of Lilliana's followers, whoever she is...they're giving her medical attention" stated Sonic.

"Oh thank goodness for Lilliana..." said the King.

"We need to get the King some medical attention too, he's got two broken legs...actually broken is an understatement" scoffed Knuckles.

Sonic nodded, picked up the King gently and carefully hung him over his shoulder. He then zoomed off to where Lilliana was.

On the way, Sonic was dying to ask the King a very serious question, but he was afraid to see how he would react to it. He decided that he would ask it.

"Uh, Sir?" questioned Sonic still running.

"MmmHmm?" mumbled the King.

"I need to ask you a serious question, and if it's not rude to ask, I want a serious answer" stated Sonic turning a corner at very swift speed.

"Ask me then."

"Well, I was going to ask you if it was okay if I can ask your daughter Amy for her hand in marriage?"

"MARRIAGE?!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh marriage eh? Dun dun dun...I wonder what the King will say? Thanks for reading and please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

xX-KSF-Xx


	16. A Problem Arises

**Forbidden Love**

Haiiyah!! I hope you all had a wonderful christmas and a happy new year!! I know I did...but anywho, I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me, they make me so so happy! Thank you all so much for supporting me this far into it, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Ice Kingdom - Castle Grounds:**

The King stiffened on Sonic's back and tightened his grip on Sonic's neck. Sonic stopped running adruptly and struggled to get the King's arms away from his neck, they were making it hard for him to breathe. Sonic loosened the King's arms and propped him up higher onto his back.

"Put me down" stated the King in a demanding tone.

"But you need medical attention, fast, I can't stop now" said Sonic still running but waiting for an answer.

"Put me down right now, now!!"

Sonic halted to a sudden stop and gently placed the King down onto the ground, making sure his legs were laid out straight and it wasn't uncomfortable for him.

"So, uh, what's the verdict?" asked Sonic sitting down next to the King.

"You really expect, to marry my precious daughter?"

"Uh huh" nodded Sonic eagerly.

"Tell me what reasons you have for marrying her?" asked the King.

"Well, she is someone that really lights up my day, someone that comforts me when nothing is going right for me, someone that I can talk to, and I have most certainly had a vision of what death would be like, and I've realised that life is too short to miss a beat, so that's why I want to marry your precious daughter Sir".

"Sonic...look, Amy and even Elle say you have changed, but still...you're from the Fire Kingdom, your Father and I are not exactly on nice terms and--".

"Sir, my Father's dead." said Sonic with a stubborn expression on his face.

The King just stared at Sonic with wide eyes and his mouth gaped open.

"What exactly do you mean Sonic...? B-But how?" questioned the King urging to hear more.

"It's kind of a long story...but to cut a long story short, he got shot and he died...no questions asked."

"Aren't you just, the least bit upset about this? You talk about it like it was some stranger that died?!"

"He wasn't a father figure to me...and I wasn't a son to him, so I guess it all matched up in the end."

The King looked like he was lost in thought and he kept looking down at his hands. He was lost for words, this had all happened so fast. How could everything had gone so wrong in just a short amount of time? The King sighed and looked up at Sonic; he had made up his mind.

"Sonic...I've made my choice."

"And that is Sir?"

"Well, my decision is that you--"

The King was then interupted by Shadow, Elle, Tails and Knuckles running towards them.

"Oh...sorry, did we interupt something?" asked Tails.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking the King to get medical attention?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, can you guys just please go away for a second? I'm in the middle of something" stated Sonic.

"What's so important that we have to go away for?" asked Shadow raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me, this is important, so just go away just for a second, please?"

"Elle sweetie, meet your new brother-in-law" smiled the King weakly, indicating over to Sonic.

Elle looked over to Sonic and her eyes widened.

"Amy's getting married to a tree stump?!" cried Elle pointing at the tree stump behind Sonic.

"Uh...no sweetie, look in front of the tree stump."

Elle looked at Sonic and raised her eyebrow.

"I see Sonic...?" Elle said. "Oh my God...you mean to say...that Sonic's my brother-in-law?!!"

"Future brother-in-law darling" stated the King.

"I can't believe this..."

"You actually asked to marry Amy! Princess Amy?!" cried Knuckles.

"Yes...problem? It's not like you can get anyone" stated Sonic folding his arms.

"Dude, chicks dig me!"

"Yeah, that's why you have a girlfriend now?" said Sonic in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't have one either!!"

"I'm about to get married, that's better then a girlfriend man."

Knuckles couldn't think of a comeback so he just stayed put and glared at Sonic.

Sonic stood up, looked down at the King and smiled.

"Thank you Sir, thank you for your decision." said Sonic smiling.

"Well, Amy looked so happy with you, and after all this, a wedding will brighten things up." said the King smiling faintly.

Then, at the height of the moment, Lilliana came running over at full speed towards them. The King saw her and smiled.

"Lilliana, how is Amy going? I need to tell you the good news, now--"

"Sorry to interupt Sir, Amy is just fine, she's walking around and with some rest she will recover just fine, but first I need to tell you this!" cried Lilliana.

"Um, okay, go ahead Lilliana."

Lilliana pointed her index finger at Sonic forcefully and cried "This man, is an imposter!!".

"What are you saying Lilliana?" asked the King looking to Sonic then back at her.

"We got a tip-off by a Fire Kingdom citizen who survived, he said that Prince Sonic was assigned to this mission! He was assigned to get Princess Amy and Elle to trust him, get Amy to have feelings for him, ask to marry her, and then he can take over his Kingdom, and yours! He also killed his Father so there will be a clear run to the throne!"

"Oh come on, this is almost too clichê." said Knuckles rolling his eyes.

"And his 3 lil' friends were in on it too!!" cried Lilliana pointing her index finger at Knuckles, Tails and Shadow.

"What?!!" cried the three boys in unison.

"Don't play dumb!! That sickens me what the four of you have done!! You really thought you'd actually succeed in this?!" cried Lilliana.

"Lilliana, I need some proof first" stated the King.

Lilliana then lead out a small, scrawny-looking man from behind her and placed him beside her holding him by the shoulders.

"This man, used to work for the King of the Fire Kingdom. He knew all of the King's orders and assignments and Prince Sonic's mission was assigned more then 3 years ago! And now it is about to be complete, if you let Prince Sonic marry Princess Amy!" exclaimed Lilliana.

"Is this true...?" asked the King looking at the small, scrawny man.

The man nodded sincerely and didn't blink.

"Hold me back, hold me back!!" shouted Knuckles attempting to run forwards while Tails was holding onto his quills.

"That's utter nonsense!!" cried Elle stepping forward. "They would never do anything like that! Never!"

"Princess Elle, you must understand this. You are totally different from these men, they're only using you to get what they want!!" stated Lilliana.

"That's a freakin' lie!! Even I know that using a person to get to something you want is completely and utterly selfish!" protested Shadow.

"Well obviously you've been lying to yourself this whole time!" boomed Lilliana.

Shadow's eye twitched and he took a step forward until Elle placed her hands on his shoulders and told him not to act to rationally.

"Arrest them, this instant!!" shouted Lilliana.

At that moment, the members of Lilliana's Shuriken group ran over with thick bundles of rope, and one-by-one, got Knuckles', Sonic's, Tails' and Shadow's hands behind their back and bound the rope round and round their wrists and tied it up tightly into a knot.

"You really think this is gonna' hold us?" scoffed Knuckles.

"No, it's just there for a short time until we escort you to the Icicle Barracks" stated Lilliana.

"The Icicle Barracks?!" yelled Elle. "You can't! They didn't do anything!!"

"Elle, this is none of your concern. I understand that you're confused right now, but please, try to understand that these men, are nothing but selfish and have conspired against us!"

"NO!" protested Elle forcefully. "They would never do this! That man is a liar! A liar! How can you even trust him?!"

"We can trust him, because he has the Mark of the Flame embedded onto the palm of his hands, and as you know, only true Fire Kingdom assistants working for the King have this mark." stated Lilliana running out of patience.

Elle was lost for words and she just stood there looking dumb with her mouth wide open.

"King, it's your call Sir" said Lilliana waiting for a response.

The King looked to Lilliana, then to the others, then back to Lilliana.

"Get those low-life scumbags, out of my sight, this instance" stated the King going red with anger.

The 4 members of the Shuriken group which had arrested them, got them by the shoulders and started moving them towards the castle.

"No! You can't! They didn't do those things, they couldn't have!" cried Elle with desperation in her voice. "Let them go!!"

Elle then ran up to Shadow and grabbed his arm and didn't let go.

"Shadow, no!! Please, don't go!!" yelped Elle almost crying.

"Let go Princess" stated the Shiruken member escorting Shadow.

"You can't take him to the Icicle Barracks, or Knuckles, or Tails, or Sonic!!" shouted Elle tugging on Shadow's arm.

"Elle, I need you to warn Amy, something's not right, go as fast as you can" stated Shadow seriously, trying to struggle out of the Shiruken's grip.

"B-But...what do I warn her about?" stuttered Elle.

"Tell her what has happened, tell her what the circumstances are, and just tell her that--".

Before Shadow could finish his sentence, the Shiruken escorting him knocked him out with his iron baton.

"What do you think you're doing you imbocile!!" cried Elle running over to Shadow who was unconcious on the ground.

"Don't go near him Elle!!" shrieked the King.

3 Shiruken members then grabbed Elle and dragged her back away from Shadow. She was kicking and screaming and her arms were flailing wildly. They then continued on taking them away.

"Put me down!! No, Shadow, no!!" wailed Elle now crying.

The King then instructioned for Elle to be put down. The Shiruken members holding Elle then placed her down gently. Elle kneeled down on the ground, head in her hands and weeping loudly.

"Really Elle, that is quite enough. Why do you even care about them, you heard what they did!" yelled the King.

"No, you're wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!!" shrieked Elle now glaring at her Father. "You're all freakin' wrong!"

"Princess, I suggest that you quiet down..." suggested a Shiruken member.

Elle then shot up in front of the Shiruken member and punched him cold-hard in the face. The Shiruken member swayed to one side then held his cheek where a big, red punch-mark was now visible.

"How dare you inflict violence on one of my members!!" shouted Lilliana at Elle. "You've gone absolutely mental!"

Elle's eyes wandered over to her Father and she saw him shaking his head at her and a very disgruntled expression in his face. Elle remembered what she had to do. She then turned and started running flat-out towards the medical tent which Amy was in. There was no time to waste.

"You can run and tell your sister lies Elle, but no matter what it's not going to change anything! They'll be executed at noon!!" called out Lilliana watching Elle run away.

**Medical Tent:**

Elle burst in through the hessian flap of the medical tent and looked around for Amy. There were wounded people of all ages in there, and heaps of nurses rushing around all over the place in a frenzy. Elle was casing over the tent, until she saw a pink hedgehog over in the back corner with a load of nurses crowding around her. She recognised it as Amy and ran to her as fast as she could.

"Move!!" yelled Elle as she pushed passed all the nurses to get to Amy's bedside.

Amy's whole face glowered as she saw Elle next to her and she smiled a broad smile.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile" said Elle smiling faintly at Amy.

Amy just giggled and smiled up at Elle.

"So, how're you feeling? Better?" asked Elle.

"Heaps better." claimed Amy. "Where are the others?".

"That's what I needed to talk to you about," Elle said with a tone of seriousness in her voice. "Can we have some privacy please?"

The nurses nodded, filed out and closed the curtains. Elle then bent down to Amy's level and she placed her hand on Amy's arm.

"Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic, are going to be executed at noon today at the Icicle Barracks." stated Elle lowering the volume of her voice.

Amy shot up into an upright position and stared at Elle with wide, glassy eyes.

"There was this guy, who supposively survived from the incident in the Fire Kingdom..and he gave a 'tip-off' to Lilliana and made up this huge scandal that they were supposively working in, and it's just a big lie, I know it is!"

"B-But...who would make up something like that? That's ludacris!"

"I know...we've got to do something, the Icicle Barracks are a fair bit away from the actual main grounds...I'm surprised it wasn't destroyed."

"Me too, how are we even going to get there? How are we going to stop the execution? Elle, how are we going to do this?!"

"Shush! We've got to get you out of here first!"

"And how exactly do we do that...? I'm right at the back and we have to get to the front of the tent to get out.."

Elle then grabbed a scalpel-looking tool from the tray at the bottom of Amy's bed and started slicing away at the corner of the tent. Elle then kept slicing and slicing until the hessian tent material fell apart.

"This is the only solution to the problem I think." stated Elle grinning.

"Holy crud Elle! You're one smart cookie today aren't you!"

"But, I'm always a smart cookie...?"

"We'll just snap back to reality for a second okay? Now let's get out of here, but, I can't exactly walk that fast...let alone run..."

"I wasn't expecting you to walk there yourself, stupid! I'm not that cruel!"

"Well, how exactly do you plan for me to get there...?"

Elle thought and thought, she hadn't exactly planned on a way to escort Amy there. She couldn't carry her, she nearly killed herself trying to piggy-back her. There had to be another solution...

Elle then looked around the area to see anything to help her with this problem. Then, she found it. Elle ran to the bottom of Amy's hospital bed and grabbed the tray table with all the medical equipment placed on top of it. She then knocked the tray over and all the equipment went flying all over the floor making a large clattering noise.

"Elle, what are you doing? Someone would've heard that!"

Elle got the tray up the right way then stared at Amy with a dumb expression on her face.

"Hop on, the Spruce Moose! The new edition in hospital tray transportation!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Elle then picked Amy up and struggled to walk over to the hospital tray. She then finally got there and placed Amy down onto it.

"Amy, hold on, okay?"

Elle then heard nurses heading towards them; they must've heard all the noise. Amy held onto the sides of the hospital tray, and with that, Elle zoomed off through the hole in the tent she had made. The nurses came just in time to see Elle escaping with Amy.

"Is she wheeling Princess Amy around on a..." said one of the Nurses.

"Oh my Chaos...I think she is..." said the other Nurse.

"A hospital tray?!!" cried another Nurse.

The 3 Nurses stood there gobstruck at what they had just seen. Then, Lilliana came in to break up the conversation.

"Princess Amy! Princess Elle! Where are they?!" shouted Lilliana with an angry expression on her face.

"Uh..um, they just went out that way..." notioned a nervous Nurse indicating to the hole in the tent wall.

"What the hell is that?! Why is there a hole in the wall?!" cried Lilliana pointing to the hole.

"Well, we don't exactly know that ourselves my Lady..." said another Nurse. "They wanted some privacy, and a Princess always gets what she wants."

"They won't get very far anyway, and there's no way to reach their stupid friends, they're already awaiting their fate...stupid mungrels..."

"Lilliana!" yelled a Shiruken member outside of the tent. "We request that we prepare for the execution, 'tis almost noon."

Lilliana grunted and ran out to her Shiruken members. It was almost noon, and the execution was going to be in full swing...

_**A few hours later...**_

**Icicle Barracks - Chambers:**

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails all sat up in silence, while Shadow lay unconcious. They were in the Icicle Barracks Chambers, where prisoners are held before an event, in this case, an execution.

"Who was that guy anyway?" questioned Sonic. "I've never seen him around anywhere, and he didn't exactly look like a guy you can trust..."

"What a bastard!" shouted Knuckles bashing his fists together. "How dare he make all that crap up about us!!"

"Well...no one believed us, so what's the use anyway?" said Tails faintly.

"This is stupid! We're gonna' get executed, for bloody something we didn't even do!" yelled Knuckles punching the wall behind him.

"I'm never going to be able to build my greatest ideas..." sighed Tails.

"I'm never going to be able to meet anymore chicks or do boxing no more..." sighed Knuckles.

"I'm not going to be able to even marry the girl that made me feel so happy.." sighed Sonic.

"I'm never going to see the girl who made me feel like I was somebody ever again." said Shadow now sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Shadow, you're awake." said Knuckles looking over to Shadow.

"I wasn't asleep, I was unconcious." stated Shadow stretching his arms.

"Same thing really." said Knuckles.

"Idiot..." mumbled Shadow.

"I'm never going to see her again..." said Sonic putting his head into his hands. "Never ever again...why me...why me.."

Shadow then went up to Sonic, grabbed him by the fur on his chest and held him up close to his face.

"You think you're the only one who is gonna' lose something huh? Huh?!" screamed Shadow in Sonic's face. "You're not the only freakin' one, I'm gonna' lose Elle, Tails is gonna' lose his hobby and Knuckles is gonna' lose his...his reputation as a jackass!!" screamed Shadow staring intently into Sonic's eyes.

"A jackass?!!" shrieked Knuckles glaring daggers at Shadow.

"So, don't think you're the only one who's gonna' lose something important to them, we all are." stated Shadow cooling down. "Don't be so freakin' selfish."

Shadow threw Sonic down onto the floor and walked back over to his corner and sat down in it, facing the wall. Sonic stayed in the position in which he landed in when Shadow threw him down. He didn't know what to think. Knuckles and Tails went back to being silent and all that could be heard, was an eerie creaking sound.

A few moments later, they heard someone coming, so they all looked to the prison door, waiting for a figure to appear. Then, a small, tattered-looking man came down the steps. He stood in front of the prison door and smirked.

"Wait a second..." said Sonic focussing on the man.

"It's the bastard who framed us!" yelled Knuckles jumping up and running to the door.

Everyone jumped up and rushed over to the door to confront this man.

"Well well well, I seem to be pretty popular don't I...?" scoffed the man.

"Shut up!! I just wanna' send your sweet, sorry ass all the way to the moon and back!!" shouted Knuckles putting up his fists.

"Ohh, such tough talk for such a weakling." teased the man.

"Why you petiful--."

"Who the heck are you, really, you're not just some innocent assistant for the King of the Fire Kingdom, you're something much more, who are you?" asked Tails forcefully.

"Sometimes, things are better off without people knowing the truth." said the man grinning at them.

"Just tell us!!" shrieked Sonic, his patience running out.

The man just stood there staring and smiling at them, then, something started occuring with his skin, something that wasn't normal, something that wasn't right. Then, it clicked to them.

The 4 boys just stood with their mouths gaping open, at what was happening in front of them; this man's skin, was melting off of him! Then, they saw, inside the melted skin that was left to bubble on the floor, stood an orange/cream coloured hedgehog, grinning at them.

"No...way...in holy heck..." stuttered Knuckles staring through the bars with wide eyes.

"There's no way...how...how the..." stuttered Shadow backing away from the door.

Sonic and Tails stayed silent looking through the bars with a most shocked expression on their faces.

"So fellas', did ya' miss me?" smirked Ryo.

"Go to hell... GO TO HELL!!" screamed Sonic bashing his fists against the bars.

"Okay then... guess not hmm?" laughed Ryo. "Well then, I think I win this round, don't you think? Come on, admit it."

The 4 of them just glared at him and didn't say a word.

"Well then, I'm off, happy execution, hope there's a big crowd there for you, cheering you on." grinned Ryo now heading back up the steps.

"Why did you have to ruin everything?!" shouted Shadow pressing his face up against the bars.

"Because, quite frankly, you deserved it, and Princess Amy and Elle deserve much better as well."

Ryo then walked away, up the stairs and out of sight. The 4 boys were filled with rage, sadness and the feeling of shock. It was almost noon, and it was almost time, for them to meet their fate.

Noon was coming, faster then they thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo hoo!! Oh yeah, I'm finally finished!! Yay! I'm so proud, and you know what? This story is almost over! Yup, you heard right, it's almost over --sniff-- I know, I'm sad too...and oh yes! That's right! I'm only planning to do about 2-3 more chapters...and I promise you, they will be absolutely awesome!! I've already got them planned! So anywho, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please!!

xX-KSF-Xx


	17. Pain, Love and Arrowheads

**Forbidden Love**

Hello! Welcome to, chapter 17 of Forbidden Love! I just wanna say, how incredibly sorry I am, for not having this chapter up sooner. With a mixture of school, family occassions, writers block and computer troubles, it's not that easy to have it up as soon as you want it to. Okay, just I'm very very very sorry, please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Icicle Barracks - Chambers:**

"He just likes seeing others in pain..." whispered Knuckles to himself, crouching down in the corner.

"You just figured that out, dimwit?" asked Shadow turning to Knuckles.

"Don't make me hurt you, cause I'm seriously in no mood for you to mess with me."

"Don't ramble on to me with your stupid tough talk, it's just a cover up for your cowardly nonsense."

Knuckles shot up and turned to Shadow. He then put his fists up high in front of his muzzle, clashed them together in a threatening way and started towards Shadow.

"Be careful, you might trip over on your way over here." smirked Shadow.

Knuckles growled and ran towards Shadow, pulling his arm back and then extended it towards Shadow with great force. Shadow just stepped to his right swiftly and watched Knuckles topple over beside him.

"I told you not to fall over, dumbass." scoffed Shadow now staring down at Knuckles.

Knuckles' eye twitched with rage, he was then still, then suddenly he swung his fist towards Shadow's legs, but Shadow was too quick; he jumped up and avoided Knuckles fist and then landed gently over the other side of Knuckles.

"Guys, stop mucking around! Just stop messin' with each other! Sheesh!!" yelled Sonic now standing.

"Sonic's right... we shouldn't be fighting at this time, we're in a real bad situation here..." stated Tails knowingly.

"Whatever." said Shadow walking over to the corner again.

Knuckles just lay there sighing and having an annoyed expression on his face while Sonic and Tails went back to sitting down against the wall. It was almost complete darkness in the chamber cell, except for a single stroke of light emitting from a small, compact window at the very top of the chamber wall. The only thing that could be heard was the four of them breathing in and out of time and a slight eerie ringing noise almost silently echoing through the chamber.

The sun was just slightly beginning to set and the air was becoming crisp and light. It was only a matter of time now, noon was very fast approaching.

_**A few hours later...**_

**Icicle Barracks - Outside Boundary:**

"Elle... this is the most crazy, most embarassing thing you've ever sat me through." complained Amy still holding on to the sides of the hospital tray for dear life.

"Who cares? It got us away from there didn't it? And besides, it was a pretty good idea since you can't run fast at all." said Elle panting heavily from pushing Amy around.

"Well, I was injured... so I guess..."

"Yeah, I know you're injured, but you can't run fast, even if you are injured or not." scoffed Elle slowing down.

"Yeah I guess that's...wait a minute..."

"Okay, let's stop here." said Elle coming to an abrupt halt. "The Icicle Barracks should be just up on that hill.."

"And... I suppose you have a plan to get the four of them out of that chamber cell?" asked Amy folding her arms.

"Well... actually no, I don't... I was thinking that maybe you would?" said Elle shrugging at Amy.

"Um, no, you're the one who brought me up here, I thought you already had something in mind, but what was I thinking." said Amy sighing.

"Come on, let's just wing it." said Elle helping Amy off of the hospital tray.

Amy steadily stood up and stretched her arms up high.

"I think I left claw marks on the hospital tray..." said Amy scratching her head.

"Let's go, there's not much time left before noon!" cried Elle kicking the hospital tray over. "I tried to destroy the evidence... now let's go!"

Elle grabbed onto Amy's hand and started progressing up the hill. It was a steep climb, and Elle's calves were already burning because of pushing Amy around.

"We're almost there Ames... almost... there..." panted Elle forcing her legs to move.

"I should be the one concerned more about you... you look like you're about to die." stated Amy panting heavily and dragging behind Elle.

"Don't worry about me! I'm as--"

And with that, Elle toppled over, face-first onto the grassy hill. Amy finally reached Elle and shook her head at her.

"I'm as limp as a bonefish..." said Elle not moving a muscle.

"You're as smart as that tree stump over there, did you know that?" questioned Amy in a sarcastic tone.

"I see... finally, I've met my match..." whispered Elle glaring at the tree stump.

Amy rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, waiting Elle to get up.

"Anytime today Junior..." said Amy still tapping her foot.

Elle's gaze wandered behind Amy and she swallowed hard.

"What are you staring at...?" asked Amy slowly turning around.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A pair of useless, spoilt brats who can't find their way home?" smirked Lilliana taking a step closer towards the pair of them.

"No; you have here, a pair of useless, spoilt brats who can't make their way up the hill." stated Elle still laying on the ground.

"Thanks for insulting us Elle!" cried Amy smacking her forehead with her hand.

"Aww, here to rescue you friends hmm? Sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to witness their time of death... it's not suitable for children. "scoffed Lilliana.

"You're a cold hard bitch aren't cha..." mumbled Elle looking to the side.

"Sorry, what was that Elle? Oh, I think I know; you want front row seats at your friends death sentence is that it? No problem!" said Lilliana

"WHAT?!" screeched Elle, her eyes wide.

Lilliana snapped her fingers and her Shiruken group grabbed Elle and Amy and started marching off towards the Icicle Barracks Main Arena.

"See you there soon girls!" grinned Lilliana waving at them.

"Well, this is complete and utter shit..." mumbled Amy struggling in the Shiruken's grip.

"Aww, get over it, shit happens." said one of the Shiruken to Amy.

"Tell me about it, look at your ears." stated Elle keeping a serious face at one of the Shiruken.

The Shiruken blushed intensly and his hands rushed up to his ears in a state of embarassment. Elle just laughed at the Shiruken's embarassment and Amy had to hold in her giggle.

"You moron! There's nothing wrong with you're ears! Now hurry up and move it, we're almost there." stated Lilliana sternly.

"I always thought they stuck out a bit..." mumbled the Shiruken to himself as he went back to his position and climbed up the hill.

"Maybe your ears are like that, because you have to listen to Lilliana's voice non-stop?" questioned Elle innocently.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you." stated Lilliana giving Elle a death stare.

"See what I mean..." mumbled Elle to the embarassed Shiruken.

They finally got to the top of the hill, and then they saw just how big the Icicle Barracks main arena really was. Elle and Amy were usually never allowed anywhere near the Icicle Barracks, mainly because bad types of people lurked around there. So this was the first proper good look the two Princesses have had at the main arena.

"Well here we are, and guess what girls? It's almost noon too." smirked Lilliana.

"Nah, it's almost morning, you dumbass." said Elle sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my God Elle, just be quiet for a second!" whispered Amy forcefully in Elle's direction.

"You really need to work on that attitude of yours." stated Lilliana heading towards a huge steel door.

"You really need to work on that face of yours." said Elle nodding.

"Elle! Do you want us to get into even more strife?!" yelled Amy.

"But she's leaving her sentences wide open for smart-ass comments! I can't help it!" said Elle shrugging her shoulders.

Lilliana then signalled for two of her Shiruken to open the huge steel door. Two of the more muscular looking ones went up to the huge steel door, went on either side of it and pushed with all their might. The door then opened to show a huge arena, with huge grandstands right up to the edge and in the middle, were five doom-filled nooses, just hanging there lifelessly, just as some people would if they were to put their heads in that dreaded noose.

"After you." said Lilliana with a clap of her hands.

**Icicle Barracks - Main Arena:**

The Shiruken then lead Elle and Amy inside the arena. As soon as the two girls were inside the arena, they realised that already, survivors were in the grandstands, ready to watch this horrible moment. Their Father was also there too, staring into space, looking like his whole world had come tumbling down.

The Shiruken and Lilliana then lead Elle and Amy up the stone steps and sat them down next to their Father.

"You have really, got to work on your daughters Sir, not really fit Princesses..." stated Lilliana glaring at the two of them.

"Just sit down Lilliana... I'm not in the mood for this." said the King looking straight ahead. "I just want this over and done with."

"Yes Sir, I'll get everything ready." said Lilliana taking her Shirukens along with her down under the arena.

"Dad, please, this is all a mistake, I just know it!" screeched Elle tugging on her Father's collar. "They didn't do anything! They don't deserve to die!!"

"Just shut up Elle!" yelled the King taking a deep breath in and out. "Just... please, be quiet..."

"You know just as well as I do that that man was lying! You might not wanna show it, but deep inside, I know that you know this isn't right!!" yelled Elle with a hint of desperation in her voice.

The King just shook his head from side to side slowly, looking down at the ground. Elle was just about to make another desperate plea but the sound of a rusty door opening was heard. Elle looked down from where she was sitting and she saw Ice Kingdom Warriors and Shiruken members marching out of these huge iron gates down across from where Elle and Amy were sitting. The two girls then realised, that in the warriors and members grasps, were Sonic, Knuckles Tails and Shadow; all struggling in their strong grip.

"Oh my God! They're bringing them out now?! Isn't it a bit early Dad? Make them stop, no this is wrong!!" cried Elle crying out to no one.

"Let it go Elle... just let it go..." muttered the King staring at the newcomers to the arena field.

"How can you say that?! If I told you what they did for us, every single little thing, you wouldn't allow this one little bit!! Even thought that guy said they just used us, I know that isn't true in the least! They're not like that at all!"

The King just blinked twice and didn't even say a word.

"You can't do it Dad! Please!"

The King just stayed as he was; motionless, while Amy started to cry silently to herself as she watched Sonic walk out onto the field. Elle didn't know what else to say, so she said the thing that meant most to her.

"You can't go through with it... because I love one of them to death!" screamed Elle in her Father's ear.

"You love... one of them? Which one Elle?" questioned her Father with a stern look on his face.

"One of them, that's all I'm saying. So if you kill the one I love... I will never ever respect you for who you are, and I will hate you for the rest of my life, I swear it. So if you don't want that to happen, I suggest that you save all of them."

"Elle... don't do this..."

"I agree with Elle too," said Amy now standing up and wiping her tears away. "I love someone down there with my life too, and if you take them away from me, I swear I will hate you, no matter what, you can't take a persons loved one away from them, especially this way."

"So, choose Dad, call it off, right now, or what we said will happen, and we swear it." spoke Elle, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Down at the arena floor, they were announcing something, but Elle, Amy and the King didn't really hear it due to them arguing so much. All of the survivors, warriors, medics and regular civillians who were in the grandstands were all cheering. Some looked like they were filled with rage, and some looked like they were amused.

Elle looked down at the arena ground where the nooses were, and she saw them assembling the four boys up on each one of them. Elle then gasped and leant against the railing as far as she could go.

"It's already happening! NO!!" screamed Elle.

"No! It can't be!!" shouted Amy now crying.

"Dad!! Stop this! PLEASE!" pleaded both the girls, getting on their knees and starting to cry heavily.

The King then had a look of distress plastered on his face. He then paused for a moment and looked like he was thinking, exceptionally hard...

**Icicle Barracks - Nooses:**

"Well I never thought it would end this way... I thought I'd die more dramatically, like in the arms of my lover." said Knuckles scoffing, standing in front of the noose.

"Your invisible lover, one which you don't have." scoffed Sonic smirking at Knuckles.

"Or even better, he's gay." said Shadow looking at the noose in front of him.

"Oi! Take that back!" shouted Knuckles raising his fists.

"Alright, shut up all of you. Now... do we have a volunteer to go first? Or do we wanna die all at the same time?" asked one of the Ice Warriors with a stern look on his face.

"Why don't you volunteer? At least you'll die with some dignity." said Sonic.

"For that little remark, you're going first buddy." stated one of the Shiruken members grabbing Sonic by the back of his neck.

"But I didn't do anything! _We_ didn't do anything!" cried Sonic shrugging off the Shiruken members' hands.

"Yeah! That guy who told you all that shit about us, if you knew who he really was, then you wouldn't even think about going through with this!" shouted Tails.

"Just shut up. Looks like it's all at the one time eh?" said one of the Ice Warrios making a signal to his other troops.

The Ice Warriors took a place each behind each one of the boys, and pushed them up towards the noose.

"Stand on the stool." said a Shiruken member in a serious tone.

The four boys each took a very hesitant step onto the stool and then slowly dragged the other foot up there as well.

"Well this is it... I'll miss you Amy..." said Sonic slightly shaking.

"See ya fella's in a better life." said Knuckles tensing his fists.

"It's been nice knowing you guys... thanks for everything." spoke Tails shaking immensly.

Shadow said nothing but four simple words under his breath. _"I'll miss you, Elle."_

Each Ice Warrior took a place in front of each noose and placed it around each one of the boys necks. They then walked around them and crouched down behind the stool, ready to pull it out from underneath each one of them.

The crowd watched from up above, holding their breath, holding each and every statement until the last minute. Amy and Elle couldn't stand to watch this anymore, so they did what every love-sick, crazy woman following their heart would do; they ran down onto the arena floor with many difficulties from Shiruken members trying to detour them, and were going to try and stop it themselves.

Amy stumbled out of the opening onto the field and started running flat-out across to the nooses. Elle followed, also running flat-out towards the nooses. Both of them were screaming like banshees and crying like there was no tomorrow.

The Ice Warriors and Shiruken Members paused for a moment, then focused on the two Princesses running across the field like a bunch of crazy animals. The two girls then finally got to the foot of the nooses podium, then jumped up with teary, bloodshot eyes.

"Get out of here you--"

"If you know what's good for you, just shut up and listen." stated Amy in very stern but slightly shaky tone.

"You think, this is right?! You think that killing them is right? When we have no proof?!! And by killing them, we're gonna be making extreme enemies with all of the others Kingdoms!" cried Elle.

"We're just gonna be making our relationships even worse with the other kingdoms! Do you really want that to happen?! Just let them go!!" cried Amy.

"We're doing this for everyones benefit, these men are a danger to--"

The Ice Warrior stopped speaking as an extremely sharp arrow came flying down and landed directly in between two Shiruken members.

"What the...?" said a Shiruken Member staring down at the arrow.

At the moment a whole load of arrows came soaring into the arena. The Ice Warriors and Shiruken Members all turned to the crowd and were doing signals for them to evacuate. The crowd responded in panic; some of the people in the crowd were not in a suitable state to be running let alone even walking.

"What exactly are you all waiting for?! This is perfect for you to get out of your nooses!!" cried Elle.

"Do you think we're dumb?! We've already tried, but they're on too tightly to be slipped off!" shouted Knuckles with an angry tone.

Just at that moment, an arrow that was on fire at its tail strung through the neck of the nooses and set them alight. The rope started to fray and started to break apart.

"Well, there's our queue." said Amy now zooming to Sonic's side and trying to get the noose to break off.

Hundreds and thousands of arrows were being fired into the arena, it was hard to dodge them that there was that many. Amy finally got Sonic's noose to snap due to excessive fraying. Sonic fell to the ground in a big clump and in the process, knocked Knuckles stool out from under him.

Knuckles' neck got caught in the noose and he was hanging there helplessly.

"Oh my dear God!!" screamed Amy.

Elle quickly got on her hands and knees and crawled under Knuckles dangling legs. He was quick to stand on Elle's back and regain balance, choking and spluttering all over the place while breathing in precious gulps of air.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!!" shrieked Knuckles at Sonic trying to keep balance on Elle's back.

"I'm sorry!! I fell and it was an accident!" defended Sonic now standing up.

"I'm in pain people!!" stated Elle trembling under the weight of Knuckles.

Sonic quickly got the stool and put it under Knuckles' feet. Elle quickly rolled over to the side and Knuckles regained his balance on the stool. Elle quickly gnawed away at Shadow's noose while Amy got to work on Knuckles' and Tails'.

Finally, after many painful minutes of gnawing at the noose, it finally broke free. The three boys toppled onto the ground and all rubbed their necks and spluttered a few times.

Knuckles and Tails got up and gave each other a high-5, while jumping up and down in victory. Shadow sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes, then, someone went in front of him.

"I thought I lost you..." spoke Elle, more tears welling up in her eyes.

Shadow said nothing. He stood up and stared into Elle's watery eyes.

"I didn't know... that I meant this much to you..." said Shadow wanting to cry, but not letting it show.

"You're so stupid!!" yelled Elle jumping towards Shadow, wrapping her arms around him and caressing her lips onto his.

Shadow was so shocked that he couldn't even keep his balance, so he toppled over backwards onto his back. All his love for Elle then came out at once. He started to kiss Elle back, and putting his hands on her hips, while also starting to cry.

"Did you... did you really mean what you said Sonic...?" asked Amy already crying.

"About what...?" asked Sonic patting Tails' back in happiness.

"About... you and me..." said Amy blushing slightly.

Sonic smiled then walked up closer to Amy.

"I cheated death, and now I finally get to do something that I've been longing to do, so I couldn't be happier." smiled Sonic.

"Something you've been long to do? What's tha--"

Sonic then pulled Amy in for a deep kiss. Amy then let more tears flow down her cheeks, then she kissed Sonic back, wrapping her arms lovingly around him.

"Aww shit... everyone's kissing but us." sighed Knuckles trying not to look around too much.

"You don't expect me to... you know." said Tails pointing to himself then to Knuckles.

"Oh hell no!" yelled Knuckles, his eyes growing wide. "I think I'll be right for now, thanks."

The King was looking from afar, at what was going on at the noose podium, and he did not like what he saw. The Guards and Warriors were trying to escort him from the arena, but he held his posse to get a better look at what was going on, he hated what his daughters were doing, but the Kingdom was under attack, and he loved his daughters and everyone in his Kingdom, so he was going to do his very best to do whatever it takes to protect them all... even those boys.

The Guards and Warriors were assessing just who exactly the enemy was. More and more arrows were fired into the arena, some hitting, some missing, it was definitely, an ambush.

"I'm tired of war... I'm tired of conflict... I want to end this, so ready our troops, get anyone and everyone who is willing to battle, we're going to end this... once and for all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh...my...GOD! I FINISHED IT!! Finally!!! Claps for me!! Hee hee hee. Oh my God... this chapter took me FOREVER. I hope you all liked it, I really do, that'd mean the world to me.

I promise, yes PROMISE, that I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Holidays soon, so that'll give me a good time to do so.

Hope you enjoyed, and please stay tuned for the next one! One of the final chapters! Review pretty please!!

xX-KSF-Xx


	18. Proposition For Readers

**Forbidden Love**

Hey guys (: It's Kyoru-Sonamy Fan here. I know, I'm not dead you see... but life definitely has been taking it's toll for ages, I've been so busy I haven't had the chance to update with the final chapter of this story. So... here's a proposition. If you want me to write another chapter, then let me know. But if you have all long forgotten about it, that's fair enough. Just review or PM me and I'll get working on it straight away if it's what my readers want!

Love to all 3 & thankyou so much for being patient with me, haha.

~Kyoru-Sonamy Fan.


	19. A Bloody Massacre with a Familiar Face

**Forbidden Love**

After an overwhelming response to my proposition... here it is. The possible last chapter of my story Forbidden Love! I really hope I lived up to all of your expectations in this one. I really put all my heart into this chapter. Thank you so much to all of you for following along with this story of mine!

It means a whole deal to me.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sonic and co., though I do own Princess Elle and Ryo Nezuki.

_**Flashback:**_

_"This game is boring, I wanna play something else!" said Sonic in a squeaky voice._

_"What do you wanna play then? Your games always consist of me getting tricked into something stupid." exclaimed Knuckles._

_"Duck duck goose?" suggested Tails._

_"Lame." said Sonic and Knuckles at the same time._

_A pair of voices, male and female could then be heard yelling from within the castle grounds. Sonic's mother; Queen Charlotte and his father King Dominic were striding along the pavement, yelling at each other and making huge overexaggerated gestures._

_"Why do your Mum and Dad always fight?" asked Knuckles blatantly._

_"I dunno... my Dad is always mean to her..."_

_"Your Dad scares me."_

_The three young boys sat on their favourite grassy patch and watched this fight occur. Their voices were beginning to raise so high, that even Sonic and his friends could hear it._

_"Is all you care about yourself?!" cried Charlotte, trying to walk away from her husband._

_Dominic then grabbed her wrist. "Remember who you're talking to. Haven't you learnt your lesson from the first time?!"_

_"Oh I've learnt my lesson alright. I've learnt that you're a tyrant, a vile and corrupt old man. You don't even notice our son!"_

_"What's there to notice? He's an idiot! A pathetic excuse for a being! You think one day he'll rule this Kingdom? Ha! That kid makes me feel regret."_

_"How can you say that?! He's our son, our baby boy! He's a beautiful soul and I love him. I won't allow you saying anything like that about him!"_

_"You can't do anything, woman. It's my word over yours. It's about time you learnt that. Now run off. Don't you have some cleaning to do?"_

_Charlotte then took a few steps so she was standing right in front of him, her eyes boring up into his. "I wish you disappeared and never came back."_

_Dominic stood there for a few moments, bewildered. He then took her by the wrist and dragged her up towards the castle, bellowing something about a certain room he would be taking her to. She began to scream and shout, call for help and tried to struggle, but it was no use._

_Sonic stood up, his tiny legs quivering beneath him. "Mummy...?"_

_**End Flashback.**_

_**---**_

**Present Day - Icicle Barracks: Main Arena:**

Thousands of arrows were being fired into the arena all at once. Dark and omninous storm clouds started to make their way across the skies, whilst the howling of a violent wind swirled around the arena.

"Dad's getting everyone ready to fight... this is going to be huge." said Elle, quite scared.

"This is gonna be huge..." said Shadow, turning to Elle. "I don't want you to fight."

"What? What do you mean you don't want me to fight?!"

"Shadow's got a point." said Sonic, turning to Amy. "I don't want you fighting either."

Amy raised her eyebrow fiercely. "Excuse me? And why not?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I think we're pretty capable." said Elle in a harsh tone.

"Elle... this is serious. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't know what I'd do..."

"Yes, this is serious. I think you need to shove a swiss roll in your mouth, cause no matter what you say, I'm not gonna listen to it."

"A swiss roll?"

"There is no way I'm missing out on this." said Amy, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm a strong, independent woman; and could probably kick your ass if need be."

"Oh hellz to the ye-ah!" exclaimed Elle, planting a big grin on her face.

"I don't want you to get hurt either, Sonic. I don't want any of you to get hurt. But this is our Kingdom... we want to fight. This is what we want."

A loud horn then sounded, and troops, civilians and warriors assembled themselves together in an orderly fashion. The King then spoke from the grandstands.

"I have seen enough bloodshed, enough massacres, and enough violence in my life. I have nearly lost my daughters, their loves, my people, my Kingdom... today, you fight not as soldiers. But as people who all belong together. As people who have the same fighting spirit, a fire kindling inside of them. Today is the day, we let our passion for our world, come out to save us all."

As the last word was spoken, a green hedgehog with spinning blades in each hand ran into the arena. As that happened, hundreds more filed in. That was the queue.

The King then thrust his sword forward, and the people leapt towards battle.

"This is it then." said Tails, acting a bit nervous.

"Woohoo! Let's rock this shit!" shouted Knuckles, diving into the crowd of people.

"Well, he basically said what I was thinking." said Sonic smirking. He then turned to Amy. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"No no, I'll came back for you." said Amy, giggling.

"Amy... I... I need to tell you something first..."

"What is it...?"

"I... I lo--"

At that moment Elle ran in between them.

"Let's go betches! Let's kick some sweet ass!"

An arrow then landed right next to Amy's feet.

"I think we should start kicking some 'sweet ass' as Elle pointed out."

"Me too. Let's go. Be safe..."

"Always am." smiled Amy sweetly before jumping into the crowd of people.

Shadow then grabbed Sonic's wrist and dragged him into the crowd with him.

All that could be heard were blood-curdling screams, weapons clanging against one another, curses and profanity being thrown around, no noises for the faint-hearted.

"Amy! Look!" shouted Elle, showing her a guy stuck on her sword that she had stabbed.

"Wow Elle, that's... lovely."

"I know right!" said Elle proudly.

The battle raged on and on. The dark storm clouds eventually gave way and it started to pour down with rain. Elle was running around, slashing her sword at every bad person she saw. Then suddenly, at the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she saw somebody familiar... could've sworn that it was... _him..._

Since Elle was the curious type, she let her senses guide her. She started to skulk through the crowd of battling people, trying not to draw attention to herself. She kept following this familiar figure, she could feel something wasn't right. She ran into an opening in the crowd to quickly catch a glimpse of him. She found him and locked her eyes onto him. Her eyes widened and a sharp gasp emitted from her mouth. It _was _him!

"How did he... how did he survive...?" mumbled Elle quietly to herself, ducking behind a fallen barricade. "This is all his work! I knew it!"

A surge of anger rised up in her. She grabbed on tightly to her ice sabre, stood up strongly, and started to run to find someone who could help her with who she just saw.

Amy was up in the top corner of the arena, swinging her mallet around like crazy. She then quickly dodged numerous amounts of attacks, and took shelter in an archway, panting tiredly.

"I'm so not fit... I should really buy a tredmill..."

Just then, outside the huge arena doors, she saw a strange object which looked like a big blue heap lying on the ground... a big blue hedgehog heap...

"No... NO!" screamed Amy, shooting up and running over to him as fast as her feeble legs would take her. "SONIC! SONIC!"

She reached him and crumbled to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes and then began to fall. Her soft rosy cheeks were drained of colour, and her hands were shaking. She knelt there, fixated on his pale face and his many wounds.

"Sonic... can you hear me? It's me... please, wake up..." whispered Amy, squeezing his hand tightly.

His eyes then snapped open and looked at Amy, giving her that same goofy grin he always does.

"Are... are you okay? I was so worried when I saw yo--"

"Kiss me." he said fiercely, interupting her.

"What...?"

"Kiss me. I love you, Amy."

Suddenly, he grabbed her vigorously and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His mouth moved against hers hungrily, as his arms slid up and down her back. Amy was both shocked and confused, but she couldn't feel any happier. This was the person she was in love with, this was the person she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. To be in his arms and caressing his tender lips was truly bliss for her...

Whilst she was kissing him, she noticed he was very fidgety, but she chose to ignore it. She kept passionately kissing him as he was doing to her. All of a sudden, she heard a voice, an extremely familiar voice...

"...Amy? Amy, is that you?"

Amy pulled away from Sonic's lips slowly and looked towards the person who had said that. She then saw Sonic standing in the massive doorway, a broken look on his face. Her eyes widened, and her gaze quickly went down to Sonic who she had just been kissing. There in his place, was Shadow.

"SHADOW?!" screeched Amy, jumping back. "What?! But... but you were Sonic!"

Sonic then walked over and stared Amy dead in the eye. "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Elle?!"

"B-but I-I... it was you! It really was you!"

"Does he really look that much like me?! We're completely different! I thought you were different, I really did. But you proved me wrong."

"No, Sonic, please, you have to believe me! It really was! You know I'd never do something like this!"

"More lies..." said Sonic, tears starting to fall from his bright green eyes. "Well, I hope you're happy, you sure looked it."

"Sonic... please..." whispered Amy, starting to bawl.

"I've got a battle to win. Your mind is obviously elsewhere. As for you," said Sonic in a menacing tone, walking over to a smirking Shadow. "After this all ends, you're dead."

Shadow just continued to smirk. "After this all ends, I plan to score."

Sonic's fist then collided with the side of Shadow's face in a bone shattering punch.

"I'll score a few points for mashing up your face first, you bastard."

Shadow then started laughing a hearty laugh as he lay on the ground. Sonic pointed his index finger sharply at him and said, "It's you and me later. Just you and me."

"Sonic! Please! You know I would never do this!"

Sonic just stared at Amy with a shattered and heartbroken expression on his face, and shook his head, letting tears splatter and crash onto the ground. "We're no more, Amy."

He then turned his back and ran as fast as his spinning legs could take him into the heart of the battle.

Amy then slid down slowly onto her hands and knees, and stared down at the wet grass underneath her. The pressure of the rain droplets on her back was intense, but that was the least of her troubles. She had lost him. The man she was so unconditionally in love with, the man who made her happy, the man who made her fears disappear, the man who made her face light up everytime he was near. He was... _gone._

The tears plummeting from her eyes onto the ground were starting to match the rain falling from above, they just wouldn't stop. She took a deep breath, and stood up, staring at the dark black clouds whilst the rain splattered all over her face. She knew for a fact that she was kissing Sonic... she would place her life on it, anyone's life on it. So why was it suddenly Shadow?

She looked over to where Shadow was laying, and to her utter dismay and heartbreak, she saw an orange hedgehog laying there, grinning up at her.

"No... no it can't be... Shadow he... he killed you..."

Ryo then sat up and sighed a happy smile. "Nah, he didn't. Almost, but not quite. So beautiful, do I kiss good or what?"

Amy then started to shake. "You're disgusting."

"Now that I've got rid of that dimwit... I have you all to myself, don't I?"

"You'll never have me. Don't even think about touching me."

Amy then sprang to action and started to run, but he caught her ankle, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Not so fast princess. I'm not done with you yet."

"What do you want from me?!" screamed Amy, struggling to escape his grip.

He then smiled a malicious smile. "I want you to scream. I want you to feel pain. I want to show your daddy dearest that he shouldn't mess with me or my fiery people."

He then punched her dead hard in the face, getting her just beneath her eye. Amy writhed around in pain, holding her face in utter agony.

"Somebody help me! Please! Somebody!" screamed Amy weakly.

Ryo then shedded his original skin into a violet hawk, obtaining a fire nine-tail whip.

"Oh no."

Amy saw what he had in his hand, and she began to kick and scream. That didn't phase him one bit.

**---**

Elle saw a glimpse of Shadow and started running towards him. She had to warn him about Ryo, she knew Shadow would trust her and understand.

"Shadow!" yelled Elle, running full pelt towards him.

He turned towards her, and suddenly, his eyes widened in horror whilst staring at her.

"What?" questioned Elle.

At that precise second, a loud _crack_ sound was heard, and Elle went flying. She landed roughly, rolling in the gravel before coming to a halt in front of a large marble wall. Her vision was a bit dazed, but she could see there were numerous cuts on her arm from the rough landing she had.

"Ugh... what the heck just happened..."

Suddenly, a huge white albatross with a giant club which was alight, came storming towards Elle, sporting a malevolent expression.

"Oh shit. Time to move!" claimed Elle, attempting to stand up. "Argh! I can't move!"

Elle's limbs gave way when she tried to get up, and she landed straight back on her stomach again, causing dust to be sprawled up into her open wounds.

"Argh!" cringed Elle, writhing around because of the pain. "Someone help me!"

He came closer and closer, until his shadow was completely cloaking Elle. He then raised his club and laughed.

"You have got to be shitting me!"

His club then came down and Elle quickly shut her eyes, ready for the pain. She heard a loud _thud, _then nothing. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a dark figure standing over her, slightly quivering.

"Everything's so... weird looking... what's going on..."

She tried to focus on the quivering object but it just got more and more abstract each and everytime she tried. It ended up looking like an oblong cone shape with bits jutting out of it.

"Why is a pecan pudding protecting me...?"

Suddenly, the big white marshmallow which she figured to be the albatross, was thrown to the ground by the pecan pudding.

"Mr. Pecan Pudding...? What's going on?"

Shadow then leant over her and grinned a goofy grin.

"I think he hit your head a bit hard." chuckled Shadow, caressing Elle's cheek.

"Now I can see you properly..." giggled Elle, attempting to lift her hand up to touch Shadow's face.

"No, don't move, I'm going to go get you some help."

"Can you please bring me with you? I... I can't stand being away from you..."

"Sure. Your pecan pudding can do that." laughed Shadow, gently picking Elle up into his arms.

"You know, I really like pecan pudding." smiled Elle spacily.

"Well, that's all that counts."

Shadow then began to run through the crowd, dodging enemy attacks but trying to keep Elle as steady as he possibly could. Suddenly, Sonic came to a halt in front of them.

"Whoa, you right there? You almost made me run full on into you." said Shadow, trying to step around Sonic.

Sonic stood there glaring at Shadow. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Um... is there a problem?"

"Don't act dumb. You might look it but you aren't." he then turned to Elle. "If I were you, I'd hop out of that traitor's arms right now."

"Traitor? Sonic what's gotten into you?" asked Elle quite puzzled.

"Sonic seriously, I know you don't like me and stuff, but this is a bit far."

"Shut up! After this battle ends, it's still you and me!"

"What kind of muffins have you been piping?! Seriously!" shouted Elle, getting revved up.

"Ugh! I can't stand to be near you." stated Sonic, pointing his index finger at Shadow menacingly.

Just as Shadow was about to give him a visit from Mr. Fist, a loud clang of thunder sounded as lightning shot down from the stormy clouds of darkness. Knuckles then came running up, punching a huge fat green fox out of the way whilst doing so.

"Has anyone seen Tails? I can't find the little guy anywhere." panted Knuckles, brushing back his soaking wet quills.

"Tails is missing?" asked Sonic, dodging a flaming arrow narrowly.

"Yeah, can't find him anywhere, I'm getting a bit worried, he always usually hangs around at least one of us."

Just at that moment, a strange type of laughing was heard from amidst the crowd of people. It sounded strange amongst all the noises of this bloody massacre. It kept going, reaching a louder decibel at each maniacal sound.

"What is that...?" whispered Elle, trying to pan her surroundings.

Then, on the nearly destroyed noose barracks, stood a lone orange hedgehog, holding up two limp figures...

"Who is that...?" asked Elle, pointing her finger shakily over to the deranged figure.

"It can't be..." said Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic in unison.

There stood Ryo Nezuki sporting a crazy smile, a wild and hazy look in his eyes, and holding up a limp Amy Rose and Tails by the scruffs of their clothes.

"WHO'S KING NOW?!" screamed Ryo, laughing that same catatonic laugh.

Elle's, Knuckles, Tails, Shadows and Sonic's mouths dropped open, and the whole arena seemed to die down its noise. People stared up to look at the crazed hedgehog, with gasps of horror filling the air.

"NO!!" bellowed the King.

**---------**

HOLY SHIT!! I'M DONE!! I hope you all liked it! There isssss gonna be another chapter, as you can tell by this delightful cliffhanger, haha. Stay tuned and I promise I will get onto the next chapter right away!

Please review, thank you all heaps!

~Kyoru-Sonamy Fan.


	20. Final Chapter

**Forbidden Love**

Hi there! Welcome to the last chapter of Forbidden Love. Yes, I can say that with confidence now. It has been an amazing experience writing this story for all of you who have taken the time to read it. It means so much to me that there are people out there who actually read what I love doing. Because I cherish my reviewers so much, I'm going to make a list.

The biggest thank you goes to...

**SONAMY sonic and amy, TheGirlWhoSuffersAlivingHell, Angel Jalane, NeblixSaber, Enemyking5, Silence the Darkness, Darkspine Sonic, The-Midnight-Breeze, The Nightopian Princess, Zerberus Alpha, KelseyTheHedgehog, GreyWolf99, amyrosefreak10, .Cool.B3ans., shaddiesgirl, Sunadokei, amyfangirl, Imprisoned Fire, maripinkkirby, sonickitn, FlanoirBunniex3, dennis dude, Barrett, sayuri the half breed, SonicSort, uchica hikari, darkrose76, Kawaii Overdose, bluesonic115, Arxilla Uchica, MaggieLimerick, juliebully, cutsipie, BluAngl2023, Flying Dragons, Amiechu, Lovely Lavender Rose, BeAuTiFul SmiLe, Knifeshadow, mary-sue hedgehog, HoneyTH, Aamypink, Shanequa, Shy Heartfox, Knuxie's Girl, hedge8701, cartoon-watcher-4-eva, Sofia, Sonic X Fan 101, TreeINAbottle, sakiko of soleana, Sonamygirl92, DeniedLuv, vickiicky, cougarfan21, playstation14, Junko Jenny, XBloodyLoveX, Shelby the Hedgehog, inuyashagirl22, Crimson_knight, Captain-Winters, GlisteningShadow, heartless-worthless, azngirlchibi, Krissey da Cougar, SweetTXC, PorshaAmyfan, Flame the Hedgehog, MasterGodzilla, sonamyrockz, K00K, XxBlack-MagicxX, sunshinesmile, Sonikka, CrazyAnimeGurl, xxrismixx, hell-officially-froze-over, Dmitri Minuet, Mirukimi Hime, Arisa Ichihara-nightstalker, Cassie, Alice, Kountry101, Shamuthebat, Psychic-Ghost, Lurves Spike.X, AnimeBabe1031, Pyro622, imamyrose, Chaobaby95, bijou2384850, sonamy4eva22, XoSasuSasuSonamyXo, Ruby Withers, Aravi Velez, InFaMoUs PhAnToM, Airiko-the-Angel13, fsjdhnh, neometalpie77, Laana 84, Destinies, White Keyblade Oathkeeper, The Rose Sisters, Electra Fox, Crystal the Cat, Ash-kun, tedus987, DudeGuy333, Angel96, LS Shade, SAfan4life, Ivy the Hedgehog, Sonicfan411, ShadowAndMaria4Ever, BitterSweet Ghost, BlackHeartedSoulStealer, book-a-thon, brittiku, Bubbles-the-chinchilla, chibi sapphire the hedgehog, Chocolate the Hedgehog, CrissytheCat, Cross the Echidna, Dancos, dianananerz, Draginious, FlameAngel91, flaminfafnr, Goboy007, Harmonic Strings, Hechidna, Identitycrisis938, InTheNightlight, Inuyashe, Kickflip56, LienaEnjyu4ever, Memphiston, -silvertongue, Moon and sun1, Paramore ROXX my world, PrincessRosalinaGalexy, RikkuMcClowFox, RinandSess, sonicboom172, Sunshine05, supersonic721, sweet ayako15, The-Real-Sonic-013, TwilightSonAmyLuver, xtaste-my-poisonx, xXStrawberryVanillaXx, 38SouthernAngel89, Angel of Death and Darkness, aydarosio, CucumberTree., Darkeiya, Demonic the fox 'Sonica' Foxie, Miss Melanie Magick, obsessed-freak-13, salts, The Absurdist, amelia snow, DaRkRoSe411, Sonnikuamy and SugarhogRose!**

Long list I know. Also thank you for all of the anonymous reviews! All of you are my loyal supporters and I treasure it. Thank you so much to everyone for following along with me. All of you inspire me to continue! This story would be nothing without you all so thank you. (If I forgot anyone, my sincere apologies. Please know that I appreciate you, too.)

Now, on with the story yes?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sonic and co., but I do own Elle Rose and Ryo Nezuki.

**Icicle Arena:**

You could hear a pin drop. No one spoke, hardly anyone breathed, no one moved. All that could be heard was the rough grunts coming out of Ryo's muzzle. His eyes were crazy, jerking from left to right. His limbs twitched; in excitement? Or perhaps fear?

Amy Rose and Miles 'Tails' Prower hung like dead geese in a Chinese butcher shop from Ryo's muscular arms. Amy's beautiful pink hair was sprawled out all across her face, her dress in tatters, her gloves hardly remaining, and cuts and bruises scattered all over her body.

Tails' body looked just as bad as Amy's, but a little more worse. His eyelids hung heavily, just as his body did.

Ryo looked smug. His grin was wide, and his left fang stuck out of the side of his mouth. He then opened his muzzle widely, his head cocked back so he was facing the sky, and he let out a laugh. Not just any kind of laugh though, this laugh was triumphant. A _how-do-you-like-those-apples_ kind of laugh.

Elle then cracked.

"HOW. FUCKING. COULD. YOU!" she screamed, her eyes growing wide, tears spilling out rapidly. "AMY! AMY PLEASE NO!"

Her legs then started to run towards the podium. Her mind went black and her legs pelted through the dusty ground. Her hands were like swatters as she pushed everyone out of the way. Her hair billowed against her face as to how fast she was running. Her eyes narrowed and locked on to her enemy.

As she ran, never had she ever had such an urge to hurt someone. She wanted to hurt that orange hedgehog with all her might. Watch the life fade from his eyes as he begged for mercy whilst being in her manic grip. Her heart raced like a horse being whipped, her lungs expanded so greatly, but fell ever so suddenly. Her violet fur stood up violently on her skin, and cold chills were sent down her spine. She was ready to kill.

"Elle! No!" yelled Shadow, running behind her and wrapping his arms around her, holding her to his chest. "It's stupid! You don't stand a chance Elle, it's suicide up against him!"

"LET ME GO!" screamed Elle, kicking and trying her hardest to get out of Shadow's iron grip. "HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED HER! THAT SCUM!"

Shadow, with much difficulty, dragged Elle back to where the others were. Shadow then turned to Sonic, and his eyes widened.

A navy blue mist had surrounded Sonic. His eyes were jet black, and his muscles were tensed. His spines stood on edge and his limbs jerked ever so suddenly.

"Sonic…?" asked Shadow hesitantly.

Knuckles turned to Sonic and had the same expression Shadow did.

"Sonic, dude, we can defeat this guy. With all of us fighting, this guy's dead meat!" exclaimed Knuckles, pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

"No." spoke Sonic quietly. "He's mine."

"Sonic, don't be stupid." said Knuckles. "We're in this together."

"Sonic." said Elle, swivelling her neck around to face him. "I'm doing this with you."

"No, Elle. Let me handle this." he said as his muscles tensed ever more.

Elle felt everyone's eyes on her; every person waiting to see what would happen next, what action to take from here against this blood-thirsty maniac.

"She's my sister Sonic. She's my best friend. And Tails was one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

Shadow grunted and turned his head.

"You have to let me do this with you. Please Sonic."

Sonic paused, his jet black eyes piercing into hers. "No Elle, I can handle this."

"Well, to be honest, you're not the boss of me and I don't care what you say. You may be strong, you may have defeated a lot of people in your life, you may think you're the hero of every story, but this time, it's my turn."

"She kinda just owned you man." said Knuckles, nodding his head knowingly.

Elle then smiled. "Let go of me please, Shadow."

"I don't want you to do this, you'll get hurt!" said Shadow, making his grip even tighter.

"Please Shadow, let go."

"But I don't---"

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" yelled Elle, tugging herself out of his grip.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"So, are we going to do this or what?" asked Elle, grinning at Sonic and raising her fist.

Sonic then grinned, nodded and started to run at full speed towards Ryo on the podium. Elle followed, of course not keeping up, but close enough. Everyone was watching them. The other people onlooking knew this was their fight; this was their time to do what was right. They watched, holding their breath until collision.

Sonic then jumped up in mid-air, in line with Ryo. Ryo's face turned sour, his eyes widened and his grin transformed into a frown. Sonic then raised his fist, and smacked Ryo cold hard dead on in the face.

The orange shape-shifter flew back, dropping his two victims in the process. Amy's and Tail's bodies made a sickening _thump _onto the wooden floor. Elle swung herself up onto the podium and ran over to the two of them.

"Amy! Tails! Please, wake up!" screamed Elle, shaking the two of them vigorously.

Sonic then looked over his shoulder at Elle. "Elle, make sure you get them to safety, I'll take care of Ryo."

Elle looked back helplessly at the two lifeless-looking bodies that lay before her. Then civilians, warriors and commoners, started climbing the podium to help the two victims. People were swarming onto the podium, and not all were good people.

Ryo's cronies started to fight once again, making the battle rage on out of control.

"Shadow!" yelled Elle loudly. "Shadow! Help me, please!"

No sight or sound of Shadow.

"Where's my pecan pudding when I bloody need him." grunted Elle, trying to listen in to and help the people who were trying to help resuscitate Amy and Tails.

Meanwhile, the battle between Sonic and Ryo got extremely heated.

"It was you! It was you being Shadow, wasn't it?!" screeched Sonic absolutely enraged.

"So what if it was? I did her a favour. Why should a beautiful girl like that deserve to be tormented to live a life with a disgusting water rat such as yourself?"

"She is beautiful and you don't have the _fucking right_ to say that about her."

"Trust me, I know she's beautiful. Every last inch of the delicate body is. It felt like it too."

Sonic's ears perked up straight. His eyes narrowed and his spines quivered violently.

"What… did you just say?"

"It felt like it too?"

Sonic's upper lip rose, bearing one of his pearly white fangs. His pupils dilated and his fists trembled. He then lifted his head back, and roared. He then flew towards Ryo, and his fists were hitting Ryo everywhere on his body. It was just a blur of motion, but a painful one for Ryo. Even for Ryo, his speed could not be compared with Sonic's and his punches. Ryo then tried to transform, his skin quivering and starting to shed, but Sonic made his fist collide with the bottom of his jawbone, sending Ryo and his failed transformation off of the podium and onto the ground.

Sonic then powered up his run, feeling the adrenaline and fury pumping through him. He dove off of the podium and outstretched his fist so it was align with Ryo's head. He was almost there, the dive was almost complete, he could taste it, he could breathe it in. This was the moment that evil would be brought to an end.

Suddenly, Ryo's hand swiftly caught Sonic's fist in the palm of his hand, and he spun Sonic full throttle towards the gravel ground.

Sonic rolled and tumbled over loose rocks and gravel stones. His wounds started to seep with blood, and the roaming dust was finding its way inside of them, causing more pain. Ryo then dashed to stand over him, and took out his nine-tail whip. Up close, it wasn't just like any whip. It had poison shards on each end, with tiny thorns scattered along the surface.

He raised it above his head, grinning that grin that would truly be the last thing Sonic would ever remember. Sonic then spat on him, that being the only thing he could muster up the energy to do.

"Go to hell." said Sonic, gasping for air.

"Already there." said Ryo. "And so far, it's pretty much like heaven for me."

Ryo's arm then swung down forcefully, the nine-tail whip seconds away from impact with Sonic's soft skin. Sonic closed his eyes and tried to put his mind at peace. He had had a good life, hadn't he? He had met the most beautiful girl in the world and she loved him. He loved her too, but it was too late for any of that now. He had the greatest friends, the best comradeship anyone could ever ask for. Now he was going to be with his beautiful Mother. He hadn't seen her in so long, he had missed her. He promised himself to look after Amy from above. She would forever remain in his heart. She was the love of his life. He knew that for sure now. Nothing would change that. Now, for the pain…

_Silence._

Sonic then opened his left eye ever so slightly, and saw the poison shards dangling dangerously close to his face.

"What the…"

Ryo then fell to the side, his nine-tail whip flying out of his hand. There, behind where Ryo once stood, was Elle with an Ice Dagger covered in blood.

"Elle… what did you… what did you do…?"

"I killed him… I… I panicked… I'm sorry Sonic… I know you wanted to kill him, but he was going to kill you, I saw it!"

"Elle." he said, getting up slowly, holding onto his torn up back like a cripple. "You saved my life. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know I'm just so sorry I just… wait, what?" stammered Elle, bewildered.

Sonic then pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you Elle, thank you. I am eternally in your debt."

She smiled, hugging him back. "I'm glad I did something right, for a change."

"Is Tails and Amy okay?" asked Sonic wearily.

"I'm not sure…" she said, sounding morose. "They both got whisked away to the health tents. The battle has finished Sonic… we did it."

"What do you mean we did it? How has it finished?"

"We beat them. We overpowered them and our numbers were much greater than theirs. The remaining few retreated. We won Sonic, we won!"

Sonic's face lit up. "We actually did it. It's a miracle…"

"And the mastermind behind it all, is finally dead and gone." she said, motioning her hand towards Ryo. "Can you not hear all the celebrations erupting around the arena?"

Sonic then focused on listening intently to his surroundings. Elle was right. People were chanting, screaming and shouting in pure joy. It was all over. This war was finally won.

"Elle!" yelled Shadow, running over to her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Elle giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine."

Shadow then grinned sheepishly, not really the one for public affection.

"Sonic!" yelled Knuckles running over. "Man, I'm so glad you're okay."

Sonic then raised his eyebrow at Knuckles.

"Well… Shadow did it to Elle, so I wanted to make you feel special too."

"Thanks, I guess." chuckled Sonic lightly.

"Can we please go and check on Amy and Tails?" asked Elle worriedly.

The three boys nodded, and followed after Elle to the health tent.

**Icicle Arena – Health Tent:**

"You can't have access, I'm sorry." said the man at the front doorway.

"And why the hell not?!" yelled Elle, placing her hands on her hips.

"Medical staff only. No visitors."

"My sister is in there! And my really close friend!"

"Elle c'mon." said Sonic, walking up the man. "Hey, we just wanna see our friends. She's my girlfriend, and he's my best friend. Please man, please."

"No means no, sir."

"I ought to stick your head on a staff and---"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Shadow," said Knuckles putting up his hands in a calming way. "No need for that. There's other ways to resolve this."

Knuckles then went up to the man, smiled and punched him, knocking him unconscious.

"There," he said, dusting off his mitts happily. "In we go everyone."

"You'd think his fists were his brain." said Elle, hesitantly going in after him.

"What brain?" asked Sonic innocently, beckoning Shadow to go in before him.

They then made their way to Amy's and Tail's stretchers, which were side by side one another. Both looked sick, pale and drastically wounded.

"Hey! You're not allowed in here, it's restricted access!" shouted one of the doctors.

"Ah shit."

_**3 hours later.**_

The 3 hedgehogs and 1 echidna sat exhausted under the tarp which was deemed as the waiting room. It wasn't flashy or exactly comfortable, but considering the circumstances, it would have to do. It was now beginning to grow dark, and the mosquitoes were starting to bite. Elle had fallen asleep on Shadow's lap, and Shadow had fallen asleep sitting upright, his mouth wide open and drool pooling onto his shoulder.

Sonic was wide awake, sitting on the edge of his seat waiting to hear the news. Knuckles had curled up on the floor and fallen asleep, and occasionally spoke in his sleep about wildflowers.

The doctor then lifted up the flap on the tent and strolled out to the waiting room with a clipboard in his hand. He then stopped in front of Sonic and looked at him with tired eyes.

Sonic swallowed dramatically. "Uh… hey. What's… going on?"

The doctor sighed and removed his glasses, tucking them into his shirt pocket. "Prince Sonic, am I correct?"

Sonic nodded.

The doctor then bowed his head. "It's an honour, sir."

"Um, thanks?" said Sonic. "But please, skip the formalities. Is it good news or bad news? I'm fairly confident that it's good… I've been positive all afternoon."

The doctor then nodded. "There is positive news."

Sonic's face lit up.

"But, there is also, negative news."

Sonic slumped down into his seat. He felt his nerves stand on end, his heart thumped ever so loudly against his chest, and his mind was swimming with possibilities.

"Would you like to wake your friends first?"

Sonic then looked to his sound-asleep friends, but decided against it. "No, I'll let them know when they wake up."

"Fair enough then." said the doctor, glancing at his clipboard. "The Ice Princess, Amy Rose, her shoulder was dislocated, and she has suffered from head trauma…"

Sonic clung on to the edge of his seat.

"She has made it through, sir." smiled the doctor. "She's alive."

The blood rushed to Sonic's heart and he felt as if it was going to explode. His one and only, the love of his life, she was still alive. He buckled to his knees and cried. Not out of sadness, but out of joy. His tears spilled out over his cheeks then splattered down onto the ground.

"I assume she means a lot to you sir?" asked the doctor.

"She means everything to me." sobbed Sonic, now standing. "That's the best news I've heard all day. Thank you, doctor."

"My pleasure sir." he smiled, placing his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"What's the bad news?" said Sonic, wiping tears of joy away from his emerald green eyes.

The doctor looked solemnly at him. "I'm so sorry to have to inform you with this sir…"

"Please. I need to know. Is Tails alright? I understand he may be really hurt, but he'll live, right?"

"Sir… Your friend as you call him – 'Tails', is… is not with us anymore…"

"Did he have to get transferred to another Kingdom's facility?" asked Sonic.

The doctor shook his head. "He didn't make it sir. We did everything we could but we could not revive him. He suffered from major blood loss and we lost him…"

Sonic felt his heart sink, and his eyes well up with tears. This time, they were tears of sadness. He cried, and wept, and sobbed. His best friend. The one who had pulled him through everything, the one that was the only person to give him a chance at friendship from the very start. He was now… gone.

"I'm incredibly sorry for your loss." said the doctor. He then bowed his head, gave a sympathetic stare and entered into the tent once more.

Sonic slumped onto the old rusty chair and wept for what seemed like hours. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Elle.

"Sonic…? Sonic what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Elle woke up the other two, and all of them listened intently to Sonic as he told them the news. All was cheers and smiles at Amy's survival, but when the news about Tails' passing away, it was pure silence. Not the good kind of silence, but the silence where something awful had just happened and there's nothing to say. Elle was the first to cry, crying her eyes out as she wept into Shadow's broad chest.

Knuckles shed a few tears, trying to pass them off as drops of sweat. Shadow silently cried into Elle's messy hair, trying to hide his eyes from the others gazes.

It felt like hours that they were crying for. It was now pitch black and only murmurs of the remaining people left in the arena could be heard. Then, out of no where, the Ice King suddenly waltzed out of the health tent door. His gaze met Elle's, and it was like a long-lost child seeing their parent for the first time in years.

"Dad! Dad!" yelled Elle, bouncing out of Shadow's arms and into her Father's. "I've missed you! Dad, I've missed you so much!"

"Shattered." mumbled Knuckles to Shadow with a grin. Shadow just glared back.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so glad to see you alive and well! I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you…"

"But you didn't, Dad. I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Amy. She's alright Dad! She's alright!"

He chuckled. "As I heard. She wants to see everyone."

Everyone got up and started moving towards the tent door, when the King grabbed onto Sonic's and Shadow's shoulders. "May I have a word with you two?"

Knuckles and Elle quickly bolted inside, leaving them there to fend for themselves.

"Now, I know you two are interested in my daughters, and quite honestly, I'm proud they fell in love with you two rather than two jail escapists on the run. You need to treat my girls well."

"With all due respect your highness, we would never treat them in an ill manner. They mean everything to us." said Sonic, nudging Shadow to nod in agreement.

The King nodded, and then smiled a sweet smile. "Alright. Well, you take care of my girls okay? They've chosen you as their life suitors. Don't let them down."

Sonic and Shadow both nodded in unison.

"And if you do let them down, you'll have no more quills left, and you'll both be on Noah's Arc to a remote island." smiled the King.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and nodded, mostly due to fear.

"Now run along boys. She wants to see you both."

The two of them then ran inside hurriedly to the see the little pink hedgehog.

_**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**_

"Sonic, honey, I want it to be pink." said Amy, staring at the now yellow walls.

"But Amy," said Sonic, putting down the paintbrush. "We don't even know the gender of it yet. Yellow is safe."

"But I can feel it's a _her_." said Amy, rubbing her now bulging tummy.

Sonic then laughed, walked up to his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her, her bulging stomach keeping a distance between them.

"I can't help feeling that there's something in the middle of us." chuckled Sonic.

Amy giggled. "She'll be beautiful."

"You're hell bent on it being a 'her' aren't you?"

"I can feel it. Even Elle can. Shadow, well, he just agreed with whatever Elle said. I would too after the look she gave him. Knuckles thinks it is too!"

Sonic laughed again. "Well it's due in a few weeks. I guess we'll have to find out then."

"And I can't wait." smiled Amy, giving Sonic a deep kiss.

Sonic kissed her back just as deeply, wrapping his arms around her slender waist as she entwined her hands into his quills, pulling him in closer.

This was just the beginning.

THE. END. OMG. I've finished! Haha, wow. I actually got a bit teary towards the end. Sequel? No sequel? I'll let my readers decide!

Thank you so much to all of you for reading. It means the world to me!

Please review and favourite. :3

Sayonnara!


End file.
